No More And Yet No Less
by Phantom-Phan4ever
Summary: This story starts right after Beneath A Moonless Sky. Will Christine finally accept her love for Erik and send Raoul away for good? Erik/Christine!
1. Chapter 1

**No More And Yet No Less**

**This story starts right after the song Beneath A Moonless Sky, cause I always wondered what might have happened if Gustave hadn't interruped Erik and Christine. Will she finally accept her feelings for him and send Raoul away for good?**

**Chapter 1:**

**Christine's POV:**

„And now?" he asked, his face only inches away from my own.

"For us...there is no now" I said, slowly turning away from him.

"Christine, please-"

I said nothing, just continued walking over to the balcony, staring out in the distance.

"Christine, I love you. Ever since the moment I saw you first at the Opera and I can assure you that I always will." He said "Our love would have had a chance if only-"

I knew what he was about to say- that he and I would have had a chance for a life together if only Raoul hadn't shown up, but that was only halfway true.

"That's not true, Erik!" I interrupted him, turning to face him

"Don't blame others for the things you did!" I cried. I was suddenly so upset, for it was his fault!

He left me after that night!

He looked at me, totally confused.

"Don't forget that you left me after that nigth!" I cried.

"Christine, I had to and we both knew why." He said, pointing at his mask.

"Erik-"

"No Christine! You know what I am! Look at this monstrous face of mine! Look at me and you know why I had to leave you even though I loved you more than anything!" He went on before I could say another word.

The despair in his voice and eyes almost broke my heart.

"Erik, I loved you! I would have followed anywhere you led!" I said, moving one step closer to him, my hand caressing his cheek.

He looked at me with pure astonishment in his eyes. "I thought I knew how our story would end, but maybe I was wrong" he said, his astonishment turning into a sad smile.

"We all made mis-" I began but he interrupted me by getting hold of my throat, causing me to gasp in pain.

"How dare you call what we shared a mistake!" he yelled, letting go off me, turning to walk over to the piano on the other side of the room.

"Erik-" I begged him. "listen to me!"

"Don't Erik me!" he shouted

"You slept with me and now you dare to tell me that spending the night with me was a mistake!"

What?! He thought I was about to say that spending that night with him was a mistake? Why? Why would I say such a thing?

"Let me explain!" I tried to interrupt him but he just ignored me.

"Probably the biggest mistake of your life?!" he brought his frist down to the piano.

"That's not what I said" I cried, approaching him but that only caused him to grab my wrist.

"Do you know what's the worst thing about it?" he asked, "I thought you loved me! After all we've been through, I thought you had finally learned to love me… After all these years spent with me at the Opera. After that night!" he cried "And now you call it a mistake!"

"No Erik! That's not what I said-" I started but he interrupted me once again.

"Why Christine? Why did you sleep with me out of pity?" he asked, getting a firmer hold of my wrist, causing me to gasp.

"Out of pity?!" I cried, getting free of his grab, raising my hand to slap him across the face.

How it upset and hurt me that he thought me capable of doing such a thing! "Erik, what do you think who I am?!"

He looked at me, obviously shocked that I just slapped him.

"Do you honestly think I'd spent that night with you if I still wanted to marry Raoul the day after?" I questioned angrily.

"The only mistake I did that night was not to tell you that I'd decided to leave Raoul for good! I chose to leave with my true love-" I grabbed his hand as he removed it from my neck, pressing my other hand on his own. "with you"

"Christine, I-" he began but this time it was my turn to interrupt him.

"I loved you, Erik! Yes, I loved you! I would have followed anywhere you led!"

Once again he stared at me in amazement and shock, unable to say a word.

"And you know what? I still love you!"

With that I stepped closer to him, pressing my lips against his.

He wrapped his arms around me and joined the kiss, the most passionate kiss we ever had.

Oh that kiss! How I missed him those 10 long years!

I loved him! Yes, I loved him!

Ever since the day I left him in his lair beneath the opera to start a new life with Raoul I knew that I wanted to spend my days with him instead of Raoul. I came to realize as soon as we were free to leave the Phantom's lair.

On the night before I was to marry Raoul, I went to find Erik to tell him I had to go. That's what I told Raoul anyway, for I couldn't tell him the truth.

The turth was that I wanted to find Erik and confess my love for him and leave with him for good.

And that's just what I did.

I went to Madame Giry's and asked where Erik was, for I knew she would most certainly help him to get out of Paris.

Once I arrived at Madame Giry's she told me where I could find him and I immediately headed towards his hide-out, reaching it when night was already closing in.

As you will recall, we spent that night together. Oh that night! The most wonderful night I've ever had.

Yes, I would leave with him when tomorrow comes. I finally accepted my love for Erik.

He might have been the Phantom and yes, he had a horrible temper at times but then again, whenever I was with him, he was so caring, so kind, so loving.

He wasn't the infamous Phantom of the Opera anymore, he was Erik.

My love!

His face held no horror for me anymore. After all, I learnt to see the beauty underneath his deformed face.

I woke the next morning, about to swear my love to him but found him gone instead!

"Erik?" I called his name, hoping he would answer but he didn't.

I rose to my feet, looking for him all over his hiding place but he was nowhere to be found.

"Erik! Where are you?" I cried, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I cried for my love had left me for good, when I was finally willing to do what I should have done all along.

That one thing was to confess to him that I loved him with all that I was.

But it was too late, he left me after that beautiful night.

Oh how upset I was!

But that was ten long years ago…

Erik and I were finally reunited. I could no longer be upset that he left me. No, instead I was happy to have him back. We were standing at the balcony window of the hotel room at Coney Island, kissing each other tenderly. Oh, how I had missed him…my angel!

**Please read and review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Yep. Here it is now. Chapter 2 :)

Just thought chapter 1 wasn't long enough yet, so I added a few little details

**Erik's POV:**

I had her back!

After ten long years of yearning I had her back in my life!

My sweet Christine! My angel!

First she was clearly shocked to see me again after all this time, which, in fact, felt like eternity for me.

But when she had overcome the first shock, she flew to my arms, smiling and hugging me tight.

She smiled! Oh that smile!

How I loved that beautiful smile of hers!

When I reminded her of our night beneath a moonless sky, she grew angry and confronted me with the fact that I had left her.

Yes, I had to leave my love, we both knew why!

All my life, I had been told that no one could or ever would love a monster!

Why should the angel that she was ever fall in love with the monster that I was?

She couldn't! She never would!

So it was quite clear to me… she slept with me out of pity only to return to Raoul the next day to marry him!

What should I have done? Attend the wedding of my angel and her precious vicomte, knowing that I had lost her to him for good?!

"Do you believe that? Do you honestly think I would have spent that night with you if I still wanted to marry Raoul the day after?!" she looked me straight in my eyes, getting more and more upset "What do you think who I am?!"

My heart almost stopped upon hearing her words and there I was standing in her hotel room at Coney Island, unable to either move or speak. All I could do was stare at my angel in disbelief…

Could this be true? Did she love me? Did she really want to leave her boy for me?

No!

Who was I kidding?

She would never ever prefer a monster like me to a handsome and rich boy like the vicomte.

Yes, I loved her with all that I was always and forever, but she'd never be able to love the monster that I was!

Or would she?

No! Never!

And yet here she was ten years later, telling me that she loved me and that she was about to leave with me after that passionate night. Oh that night!

And if that was true? If she really wanted to leave her boy for me?

Then I had ruined everything! Once again ruined everything!

Suddenly I regretted that I left her, while she was still fast asleep.

Oh Erik! Stupid Erik!

Just think of the life you might have known with her beside you!

What a happy life you could have known!

I hated myself for leaving her!

How I hated myself!

Then, out of a sudden, she said the words I never expected to hear from her….

"I still love you, Erik!"

She loved me! My angel loved me!

Before I could say or do anything, she pressed her delicate lips against my own.

She kissed me! My angel kissed me!

I joined her kiss, wrapping my arms round her, as we kissed passionately.

That kiss! Oh how I enjoyed that kiss!

These ten long years of yearing were finally over!

I had her back and she loved me!

As we continued kissing, I gently guided us both over to the couch, sitting the two of us down on it. Neither she nor I intended to stop kissing.

"Erik..." she breathlessly gasped between our kisses "Raoul... he might come back every sec-" she tried to protest but I pressed my lips against hers feverishly.

No, he wouldn't. I knew he was still in the bar, waiting for Mister Y who would never show up… Not yet!

I gently wiped one of her chocolate curls off her shoulder, kissing her bare neck slowly but even so passionate.

Her eyes rolled back to the back of her head and she softly groaned as my lips trailed down her neck.

"Erik-" she moaned "We shouldn't-"

Just in that moment, I heard a noise and then a voice from next door approaching us.

"Mother!" the vicomte's boy cried for his mother.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, that boy had obviously inherited the ability of disturbing people in the most inappropriate situations! Just like his father - Raoul!

Christine quickly rose to her feet, and I did the same, rushing over to the piano.

"Mother please I'm scared!" he boy cried, as Christine approached him, hugging him close.

Luckily, the boy had no chance to see my masked face as he was focusing on Christine.

As I reached the piano, turning my back on my angel and her son, I noticed a very familiar item.

There, right in front of me, stood the very musical box that I had given to my angel at the opera in Paris all those years ago.

She kept that musical box? Why?

I had kept everything that reminded me of my angel but I never expected her to keep anything that reminded her of me.

She had her percious fop with her so why would she even think about me?

Lost in thoughts I ran my fingers over the monkey-shaped figure on top of the musical box when I suddenly heard someone slowly approaching me.

"Come and meet a friend of mine" I could hear my angel say to the child and she added "Gustave, this is-"

"Mister Y" I turned, facing the boy who was staring at me curiously.

He had my angels eyes, but nothing, not even the slightest part of him resembled Raoul.

**Please review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Christine's POV:**

Gustave! I had totally forgotten my little darling was fast asleep next door.

Erik's lipst had just reached my collarbone when I suddenly heard a noise from next door.

Only seconds later, I could hear my son screaming for me.

"Mother, please, I'm scared!" he cried as he came running in the living room where Erik and I had kissed only seconds before.

I quickly rose to my feet, rushing over to him.

"There was someone strange and mad..." he cried, as I hugged him close, tying to calm him.

"Shh... my darling" I said "It was a dream and nothing more"

"It was so real" he sobbed.

"It's alright" I said, pressing a kiss on his cheek.

After I kept him hugged close for several minutes, his nightmare was soon forgotten and his tears had dried.

It was only then that he looked up and noticed Erik, who was standing at the piano.

"Mother," he asked curiously, glancing over to Erik, "who is this?"

I was uncertain how to answer that question.

Who was Erik?

He was the Phantom, my Angel of Music, but first of all, he was my love!

The love of my life, but there was no point in telling Gustave.

It would shatter my little darling's world if he found out that his mother was in love with someone other than Raoul.

"He's and old friend of mine, who invited us over here and asked me to sing on the final day of the season." I said, glancing over to Erik worriedly.

He said nothing more, just headed towards Erik who had his back turned on us.

It seemed as if my angel was lost in thoughts while he ran his fingers over the musical box that was placed on top of the piano.

"Come and meet a friend of mine" I said, approaching them

"Gustave, this is-"

"Mister Y" Erik said, turning to face the child just in the moment that Gustave reached him.

They both looked at each other in fascination.

I will never forget Erik's expression when he first saw Gustave.

My angel studied the boy's face and I noticed a certain curiosity in his eyes.

"This park, is it yours?" Gustave asked curiously

"Indeed" my angel answered "you're in my world now"

He cast a quick glance at me, but this time, the suspicion in his eyes made me freeze, causing me to fix my eyes on the floor.

Oh how that glance scared me!

Did he know?

Could it be he'd already noticed that Gustave didn't resemble Raoul at all?

Could he possibly be suspecting that Raoul wasn't Gustave's father?

That Gustave was in fact his child?

Erik didn't say anything that indicated that he might know.

"Could you show me round your park and show me how everything works?" Gustave suddenly asked Erik.

It was incredible!

Instead of being scared by Erik's mask, my darling seemed rather curious, which was extremely unusual for him.

He had always been timid and shy, always hiding behind me when we happened to meet our friends who were strangers to him.

Coney Island had a strangely positive influence on him.

As soon as we arrived here, he had completely changed.

He wasn't the timid and shy child anymore, instead he showed a curiosity that was strange for him.

What happened to my child?

He was totally fascinated by those, so-called freaks who brought us over from the harbour of Coney Island to our hotel, just right next to Phantasma.

The child's eyes sparkled in delight when he first set eyes on Phantasma.

"Mother, look!" he cried out excitedly "this park!"

As soon as we reached the hotel, he literally jumpted out of the carriage, running towards the gates of Phantasma. "Can we go there now?"

In all those years at the opera, I had never seen Erik deal with a child.

I expected him to treat the boy just like he had treated the managers of the opera and all the others who lived or worked there.

He'd better treat my child as lovely and caring as he treated me and luckily for him, he did just that.

Seeing them both together now only confirmed what I had been expecting for quite a long time.

**Erik's POV:**

"Could you show me your park and how everything works?" the little vicomte asked out of a sudden.

"You will see it all very soon, little vicomte" I assured him.

"Could you also show me all the secrets of the park?" he continued.

A smile played around my lips as I saw how excited that child was.

"Oh, and please show me all that strange and wild and dark that's in the shadows of the park!" the child went on when I was just about to answer.

All that strange and wild? All dark things that were in the shadows of Phantasma?

Aren't children supposed to be scared of just that?

Aren't they supposed to be frightened of everything strange and dark? And yet, this child was so fascinated by all the things other children at his age were afraid of.

I never had much experience in dealing with children, nor did I know what was usual for them.

However, in all those years of running Phantasma, I had learned that almost all children who had come here with their parents were afraid, some even terrified, by the strange and dark.

Being the fop's child, I hadn't expected Gustave to be any different.

That child could only hope that he had more characteristics of his mother than his father!

"You shall see it all very soon" I said, smiling at the child.

"In fact, I will show you myself" I added.

Christine shook her head, ready to protest, but I silenced her with a gesture.

"Please, madame, I insist"

"Back to sleep now, darling" she said, addressing the child.

"But mother-"

"No buts, Gustave" She said with a commanding yet polite voice " As Mister Y has already promised, you will see the park soon"

With that, she gestured for the maid to bring Gustave back to bed.

Once they had left the living room, my sweet Christine and I kept looking at each other for several minutes, both of us uncertain what to do or say.

"I should go" I said after another few seconds of awkward silence "It is pretty late already."

She nodded "I'd ask you to stay but Raoul will most certainly return from the bar every second" and in a low, almost inaudible voice, she added "and I don't want him to hurt you as well"

Did I hear that right?

He hurt her? That fop hurt my sweet angel?

That drunken fool! How dare he?!

I'd make him pay for it!

How I'll make that fop pay for hurting her when I see him next!

I turned and headed to the balcony door, ready to leave through it when my angel called for me.

"Erik?"

"What is it, my angel?" I asked, turning to face her.

"Would-" she hesitated, raising her eyes to meet mine.

"Would you like to spend some time with me tomorrow after my rehearsal?" She asked.

"If you wish"

"I…I mean, only if you don't mind?" She added.

"I'd really love to do that, angel"

"Great!" she said, her beautiful smile formed round her lips "I'll see you after the rehearsals then."

I nodded and smiled at her "I'll see you there"

"Good night, Erik"

"Good night, angel" I said

With that, I turned and left my angel for tonight.

How amazing tomorrow would be!

I went back to my lair, happy to know that there was at least a little chance for my angel and me.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come!

**Please review? =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Ok, here it it. I'm so very sorry that it took me so long to upload this. I've been busy at uni during the last few weeks. **

**Christine's POV:**

After Erik left through the balcony doors, they automatically shut behind him.

Here on Coney, it was all his and I found it appropriate that the doors seemed to open and close at my angel's very gesture.

I closed my eyes and smiled as I remembered the sensationof my angel's lips trailing down my neck.

As it was already quite late at night, I headed towards Gustave's room to make sure that my son was fast alseep.

Once in there, I tiptoed over to his bed only to find my little darling still fast asleep in is his bed.

Raoul wasn't back from the bar yet and most certainly wouldn't return until the early morning so I went to bed. Only waking up when Raoul returned, tottering into our bedroom, dropping himself on the mattress.

When I woke the following morning, Raoul and Gustave were already awake.

I rose from my bed, went to the bathroom, dressed for the day and went to the kitchen where my husband was already expecting me.

"Good morning, daring." My husband greeted me "Gustave and I are going to look round Coney Island now."

"Mother" my son came running, looking all excited "don't you come with us?"

"Sadly no, darling" I said "I have rehearsals for my performance. I'm afraid I'm bound to go there."

"Oh" was all my son said, his smile fading.

"But we're going to make up for it later, I promise" I said, trying to cheer him up again.

I looked over to Raoul who stood at the door, waiting for the child to get ready.

"Come along now, Gustave" Raoul said, getting impatient.

Raoul had promised to stay away from the bar the entire day to look after Gustave and spend some time with him.

It's been a far too long time since my son had spent some time with his father.

So I suggested for them both to spend some time together today. Gustave was all excited about it and much to my to my surprise, even Raoul agreed and seemed to be happy about it.

"You're going to have a great time with your fahter!" I said, watching my son getting ready to leave.

"We will, Gustave" my husband said "I promise" smiling at him.

When Gustave was ready, I placed a kiss on his forehead. "Have fun my darling!" and with that, they headed out of the hotel room.

After they both left, I changed into my favourite dress and went to the concert hall.

It was a nice and sunny day and I quite enjoyed the 10-minutes-walk that separated the hotel from the concert hall.

The closer I got there, the more I was looking forward to singing on a bigger stage again.

Once I reached the concert hall I went in and looked for the stage manager who kindly greeted me.

We talked for a little while and then, he showed me my dressing room and finally the stage. This stage was even larger than the one back at the opera in Paris!

I was so excited!

My first rehearsal in ages! How wonderful it felt to be on such a huge stage again after ten long years!

I only had a very few performances during the past ten years. Raoul insisted on us leaving the opera and Paris for good. Explaining how it would be best for me to forget about the Phantom. Unfortunately, he also had forbidden me to perform, saying that this would also only remind me of what happened beneath the opera.

It was only a few months after Gustave was born that my husband started gambling and drinking.

I was shocked! What happened to my lovely and caring childhood sweetheart Raoul I fell in love with?

At first, I had no clue why but then, as Gustave grew older and started to develop an extraordinarily musical talent I could guess why.

Only when his entire fortune was gone due to his gambling and gambling debts did he allow me to sing again. However, only enough to earn our living.

Oh, how that upset me! We had several arguments about how music was my life and I wouldn't let him take music away from me. But would he listen?

Of course not!

"No, Raoul" I said "I won't let you take my life away from me!"

"Yes, I will! You are a countess now!" He yelled "I won't allow you to ruin the reputation of the De Chagny family by performing at the opera or any other theatre!" he angrily added.

Yes, I was a countess now but did that mean I had to give up my life?

"Just because of what happened beneath the opera? Don't be sill!y!" I shouted,

"Christine, I won't argue with you about this again!" he yelled and with that left for the bar once more, leaving me and Gustave alone.

But that was long ago now. All the worries of the past ten years suddenly fell away in the moment that I entered the stage.

I stood in the middle of the stage, looking down on the sheet music that my angel had given me, took a deep breath and started to sing.

When I was about to reach the high notes of the song I would sing at the concert, my angel suddenly stood beside me.

"Let your spirit start to soar, angel." He said, resting his hand on my belly, "from here."

I nodded and closed my eyes, singing the highest part of the song again. He removed his hand from my belly, rising it up slowly as the notes got higher and higher.

"Yes" he whispered, slightly smiling "sing, my angel."

I closed my eyes as I reached the highest notes of the song.

At last, after ten long years, I was lost in his music once more. My angel's music!

"Oh, Christine" he said as soon as I finished singing the song "You did very well"

I opened my eyes as he spoke, seeing a huge smile across his face.

"That song is beautiful, angel" I said.

It was true, that song really was beautiful!

For ten years, whenever I secretly sang to myself or later when Raould would allow me to perform, it felt as if something was missing, and now, that I sang again with my angel by my side, I felt alive and whole again.

I was so excited that I literally flew to his arms, embracing my angel tightly.

He gave a small sigh as I hugged him close to me, smiling.

"I've been expecting you earlier" I teased, looking him straight in the eye.

"You didn't see me earlier but that doesn't mean I was not there" he said, a death serious expression on his face.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, my confused glance caused him to slightly smile.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked with a death serious again, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, the phantom, right?" I jokingly questioned.

He said nothing but the smile across his face showed me that I was right.

"Alright" he said after a few seconds of silence "are you ready to leave?"

I nodded and with that, we left his concert hall, walking down the streets of Coney Island, away from Phantasma.

We walked towards the sea, taking a nice stroll along the deserted beach, sitting down in the sand after a few minutes walk.

"So Mister Y, what has brought you to Coney Island?" I asked.

"Well" he seemed to be confused by my question.

"After what happened beneath the opera, it was impossible for me to stay in Paris any longer" he said, gazing off into the distance "Only a few minutes after you left with your boy, the mob came to my lair to track me down but unfortunately for them, Madame Giry found me first and helped me to escape."

Yes, I knew Madame Giry had helped him to escape the mob. She told me that on the day I came looking for him. But I had no clue what happened after that night of passion between my angel and I. I only knew that he left me.

I took his hand into my own, about to ask what happened after he left when he went on, still facing the distance.

"First she brought me to her place and then, just on the day you were wed, Meg and Madame Giry smuggled me up to Calais and found us a freighter out of France. To keep a long story short: they brought me here to Coney Island and helped me build and finance Phantasma. And here I am now, Mr. Y owner of Phantasma."

"I'm so gateful she saved you from the mob" I said, his eyes met mine as I placed my other hand on his flawless cheek.

I caressed his cheek, causing him to lean in and our lips almost met when he suddenly broke away.

After a few more seconds of silence, he rose to his feet, offering me his hand.

"Come, we should return. The precious Monsieur le Vicomte will wonder where you are" He said, a sad expression in his eyes.

I took his hand and rose to my feet.

"Erik, please-" I said "Raoul's out, spending some time with Gustave. They won't be back till the evening."

"They might see you here with me. I don't want you to get in trouble-" he said but I interrupted him.

"Raoul thinks you're dead, remember? He won't suspect anything." I said, trying to convince him.

"Christine, really, I don't-" he said, turning away but this time it was my turn to interrupt him.

"Besides, I can't get in trouble for spending time with my angel whom I haven't seen in ages." I said, gently grabbing his arm.

"Please?" I begged him.

He nodded, took my hand in his and we both walked back towards his park.

"Do you miss the opera, Christine?" He asked, while he showed me a secret way through Phantasma.

"Yes, a lot. But do you know what I miss the most?" I questioned.

"La Carlotta?" He asked ironically, a grin on his face.

I couldn't help but giggle for I loved my angel's humor.

"I miss to sing with you in your lair, just you and I lost in your music."

"We could do that again, if you wish" he smiled.

It was just then that we reached his lair, he unlocked the door and motioned for me to get in.

I walked in and looked around my angel's lair in astonishment.

His new lair was right behind Phantasma but unlike his old lair beneath the opera, his new one was high above the roofs of Coney Island, making it possible to view over Phantasma from the balcony.

My angel's lair was lit-up by a beautiful chandelier that was similar to the one they had in the auditorium at the opera. The only difference was that his chandelier wasn't as huge.

The walls of his lair were painted all in black and there were curtains with beautiful patterns on the window.

Just like in his old lair, there wasn't much furniture in his living room , only a desk on the right-hand side and a the most beautiful piano I had ever seen on the left.

My angel had a beautiful Persian carpet on the floor of his living room.

There were also three other rooms, which I suspected to be his bedroom, bathroom and kitchen, I wasn't sure though, for the doors to these rooms were closed.

It was so beautiful! My angel's world was beautiful!

Erik sat at the piano, playing a song that I knew only too well.

Oh, how wonderful my angel played!

"_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye"_ I began to sing, approaching him_ "Promise me you'll try"_

"_There will never be a day, when I won't think of you!""_

I reached his side at the piano, resting my hand on his shoulder as he played.

He raised his eyes, looking at me in amazement.

When I finished the song I stood on the balcony of Erik's lair, letting my eyes wander over Phantasma.

Despite night was already closing in, my angel's park was still crowded with people having fun.

I was so proud of my angel! Instead of threatening and scaring people, he'd built up a fun park and enjoyed a good reputation all around Coney Island.

I was lost in thoughts when suddenly, without a warning, Erik stood behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Here you are" he whispered

I gasped in surprise as he pulled me closer to him.

"I am your Angel of Music" he sang playful yet seductively into my ear, his voice only a whisper.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I felt his hot breath agaist my neck.

I rested my head against his chest, his hands explored my body and I sighed as he kissed my neck fiercely.

"Come to me, strange angel" I groaned as I felt his lips slowly trailing down my neck.

He gently turned me to face him, and we kissed as he undid the buttons of my dress, letting the fabric drop to the ground between us.

I grabbed his jacket, pulling him closer to me

"Angel-" He groaned in pleasure as I kissed his neck over and over again.

I removed his jacket, pressing my lips against his.

My hands undid the buttons of his shirt, removing it as we contiuned to kiss passionately.

Once I removed his shirt, I kissed my angel's bare chest.

He gave an orgasmic groan as my lips trailed down his bare chest, making sure to cover each and every spot of his chest with my kisses.

Only seconds later, our lips met again and he pushed me gently up against the wall, causing me to wrap my legs round his waist.

We spent several minutes like this, kissing each other fiercely.

Memories of our night beneath a moonless sky came to my mind.

"Erik-" I moaned, my eyes rolling back to the back of my head as he kissed my neck "don't stop".

Then he carried me over to the piano bench, sitting the both of us down.

When were sitting, I gently removed his mask and wig which only caused him to flinch.

"Christine, no!" he said, reaching out for his mask.

I silenced him by gently caressing his deformed face, making sure not to hurt him.

However, instead of comforting him, this only caused him to break away.

He rose to his feet, walking over to the piano, leaving me sitting on the bench.

"I don't want you to see this, Christine! No one should ever have to look upon this monstrosity of my face again!" he said angry.

"Erik" I rose from the bench, heading towards him.

When I reached the spot at the piano where he was standing, I raised my hand to caress this cheek.

"Angel, I love you,." I said, looking him straight in the eye "all of you. Even your so-called 'hideous face', holds beauty for me now".

I carefully kissed the deformed side of his face.

"You are beautiful, Erik" I whispered into his ear "I love every single part of you with all that I am"

I pressed my lips on his and we kissed again.

"Oh Christine" he moaned between our kisses.

**Once again: I'm so sorry for not uploading earlier! **

**Please review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I promised I wouldn't let you wait too long for the next chapter right? So, here it is! **

**Please read Christine's POV again. I changed several things.**

**Erik's POV:**

"You are beautiful, Erik! I love you with all that I am, my angel"

'You are beautiful'

She called _me_ beautiful?

No one had ever called me that before.

Her words!

She stood there, before my very eyes, in her undergarment, her chocolate curls came down her shoulders.

She looked at me and smiled!

Then, she kissed the deformed side of my face without backing away!

No!

This couldn't be!

This must be a dream and I was certain that I would wake up every second.

She kissed me again, pulling her arms around my neck.

My Christine!

Oh, how I wanted to make love to my angel!

I wrapped my arms around her as we continued kissing.

When she caressed my bare chest, I lifted her up in my arms, causing her to wrap her legs round me.

While we kissed, I carried her over to my bedroom, lying her down against the mattress and leaned over her.

Our bodies only inches away from each other's as I claimed her lips with a need too urgent to deny.

I opened her corset, removing the item together with her petticoat as we kissed each other passionately.

To see my angel's bare body beneath me made my trousers almost unbearable to wear.

"You're beautiful" I gasped, looking down upon her naked body.

"You too are beautiful, angel" she said, removing her arm from my neck, caressing my bare chest.

My lips met hers as her hand trailed along my chest down to my lower belly.

She undid the buttons of my trousers, stripping the fabric off my waist as I kissed her neck.

"Christine" I softly groaned against her neck as she removed my pants.

She pulled me closer to her as she gently kissed my disturbed face.

She whimpered as my hands caressed her bare thighs.

I pressed my lips against hers, my hands trailing up her thighs.

"Oh Erik, yes-" she moaned into my ear "love me"

My lips met hers again and we kissed passionately.

"Are you sure?" I breathlessly asked between our kisses.

"Yes-" she sighed, pressing her lips against mine "make us one."

Make us one!

My angel wanted to make love to me.

She groaned, her body arching off the mattress as I entered her.

We both groaned in pleasure at the mere sensation of being one with each other again after ten long years.

I slowly began to move within her, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Don't stop" she sighed and I moaned against her neck as I quickened my pace.

"Faster…please" she begged

"Christine..." I moaned in pleasure, thrusting faster into my angel.

"Erik" she orgasmically groaned into my shoulder.

Our entwined bodies moved against each other for what felt like hours.

We both sighed and moaned orgasmically, kissing each other fiercely.

When we found our finish, I rolled off my angel and we snuggeled up in one another's embrace, gasping for air.

I hugged my angel close to me, already afraid of the moment I would have to let her go again.

"Say you'll share with me, one life, one lifetime-" I sang quietly.

"Let me lead you from you're solitude" she cut me off, her voice only a whisper.

Our eyes met and she gave me a beautiful smile.

"I love you, Erik" she breathlessly whispered, placing a kiss on my lips.

"My Christine, I love you too"

Yes, I loved her more than my life and wanted her to stay with me forever, here on Coney Island.

"Christine?" I looked straight in her wonderful eyes and asked the question I thought I already knew the answer to.

"Please say you'll stay here with me?" I begged her.

I expected her to get out of bed, explaining how she was married to her fop and how she loved him and was going to leave with him and their son after her performance.

I silently prepared myself to be rejected by my angel once again, for the first time in ten long years.

Preparing myself for the pain of my heart finally breaking in two.

My heart would break, for if my angel rejected me now and left Coney for good with her fop, I wouldn't have a reason to live any longer.

Then, I would once and for all end the nightmare that was called my life!

In these endless years, the thought of having her back in my life kept me going, but what was my life for without my angel?

Instead, she said the words that I never expected to hear from her.

Words that shocked me!

Words that stoped my heart!

"Oh Erik, how could I leave you? Now that I finally found you again?" she asked.

Our lips met again and we kissed tenderly.

She rested her head against my shoulder, wrapping one arm around my bare chest.

"I love you" she said, placing a kiss on my bare chest.

"I love you too"

Oh, what a wonderful day my angel and I had just shared!

A few minutes later my angel and I fell asleep in one another's embrace.

**Christine's POV:**

When I woke in the middle of the night, I carefully lifted my head only enough to see that my angel was still fast asleep.

Erik lay beside me, holding me in his strong arms.

His head rested on the pillow, the flawless side of his face gently resting against my curls.

I had never seen him asleep before.

In all those years at the opera, I had never seen my angel asleep. In all those nights I spent with him down in his lair, he was always awake.

Whenever I woke from a nightmare and went to his living room, I always found him sitting at either his piano or dest.

He used to sleep only a few hours, if that.

As I looked upon his sleeping form now, I smiled for he looked so peaceful.

But there was something else different about my angel.

Ever since we first met, there has always been a certain tension in his features but now, this tension was no longer there.

Instead he looked relaxed, joyful and happy.

Yes, my angel deserved all the happiness of the world!

I wanted to make him happy.

How I wanted to make my angel happy for the rest of his life but I knew I couldn't go on like this much longer. I was married to someone else, wasn't I?

Carefully, making sure not to wake my angel, I reached out for Erik's pocket watch that was placed on the small table at his bedside.

I carefully opened it and was shocked by how late at night it already was.

Raoul!

He had promised to stay away from the bar to take care of Gustave the entire day and would surely be waiting for me to return to the hotel.

What was I to tell him?

I had just decided to leave Raoul to be with my true love. With Erik!

But what should I tell him?

What should I tell Gustave?

No, there was no other way.

As much as I wanted to stay here with my angel forever, I knew the truth.

The truth being that I had to stay with Raoul, for Gustave's sake!

But first I had to go back to the hotel before dawn when Raoul and Gustave would wake.

There was no way for Erik and I.

Yes, it would hurt my angel to be rejected and I hated to myself for breaking his heart.

But then again, what choice did I have?

I slowly rose to my feet, making sure not to wake my angel.

After I quietly dressed, I tiptoed back to his bedside.

"Angel" I said in a low voice, gently brushing a strand of blonde hair out of his face.

"I love you" I whispered with tears in my eyes, placing a kiss on his malformed cheek, causing him to slightly smile in his sleep.

With that, I headed towards the door of his bedroom.

"I will find a way for us" I whispered before I left his bedroom and then his lair.

The streets of Coney Island were completely deserted as I rushed back towards the hotel, tears streaming down my cheeks.

**Please review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Erik's POV:**

I woke the following morning, reaching out for my angel's sleeping form only to find someting was terribly wrong...

Instead of touching her warm and soft skin, my hand landed on the cold and empty sheets beside me.

No!

My eyes shot open the moment my hand made contact with the sheets my angel had been lying in only hours ago.

"Christine?"

I rose to my feet, wrapped the blanket round my body and went to the bathroom, hoping she would be there but it was deserted.

I left my bathroom, telling myself that she was probably in the kitchen, making breakfast.

Nothing!

I looked for her all over my lair but she wasn't there!

My angel was nowhere to be found!

As much as I told myself that she was just out to get us some breakfast from the bakery, I knew that that she wasn't.

My angel had left me!

But why?

Only a few hours ago, right before she fell asleep, she said she'd stay with me here on Coney Island.

Did what we just shared mean nothing to her?

She said she loved me!

But did she?

If she did, where was she now?

I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep at all tonight, however, I went back to my bed.

The sheets smelled of my angel and I rolled over to my side to inhale the scent of her.

I had tears in my eyes and sobbed myself to sleep, praying I would at least get a few hours sleep.

**Christine's POV:**

I didn't sleep much last night for thoughts of Erik kept running through my mind.

I loved my angel! Oh, how I loved him, but I was still married to Raoul, wasn't I?

I wanted to annul my marriage to Raoul to live with my angel happily ever after!

But how would Raoul react? How should I tell him that I regreted our marriage?

What was I do to? How was I to go on?

What about Gustave? He was still only a child, how could he possibly understand?

After all, he still believed Raoul to be his father.

It would shatter my little darling's world to learn the truth.

There was no point in telling him about either my wish to annul my marriage to Raoul or Erik being his real father.

He would learn soon enough, wouldn't he?

Yes, I had to go and talk to my husband but about my wish to annul our marrige but I knew I had to apologize to my angel first.

Therefore, I'd go to his lair after rehearsal and beg him for forgiveness.

After rehearsal, I went over to my son who was backstage playing with a child I hadn't seen before.

"Gustave," I said as I approached him, gently resting my hand on his shoulder "Let's go back to the hotel"

"Mother, please not yet…" came my child's disappointed voice. "I want to play with Sarah for a bit longer."

"It's going to get dark soon, darling. I don't want you to walk around Phantasma alone in the dark."

"He won't be alone." Suddenly came a woman's voice.

"I can look after both Sarah and your son, if you wish" she offered as she approached us.

"Mother, please say yes." my child begged me.

Oh, he was just like his father! How could I deny him any wish? Therefore I nodded, causing both children to cry out happily.

"Miss Daaé, a pleasure to meet you" she said, offering me her hand.

I had never seen her before but from the placards that were all around Phantasma, I could tell that her name was Miss Fleck. She had black hair were pinned up and were covered by a hat. Her features made her look lovely and she wore a beautiful feathery dress.

"Oh, I'm sorry….I'm Miss Fleck" she added.

"Lovely to meet you" I said, smiling at her as we shook hands.

I looked at the little girl who was happily playing with my son and they both giggeled.

She looked exactly like Miss Fleck, only a miniature version of her.

"The master was right" she suddenly exclaimed "You truly are a gifted singer!"

"Thank you, Miss Fleck. That's lovely of you to say!" I thankfully replied.

"Are you sure it's alright for you to look after him too?" I questioned. "I mean, you don't know us at all..."

"Yes, It's fine" she nodded "The master seems to care a lot for you and therefore I'd be glad to look after your child for a few hours."

I smiled, but she continued before I could reply.

"And don't worry about Gustave walking around Phantasma alone in darkness. I won't bring him back to the hotel too late." She assured.

"That's really nice of you to offer but I will take him back to the hotel with me. That'd be too much to ask for." I said, heading towards Gustave.

Miss Fleck grabbed my shoulder "Miss Daaé, that really is no problem at all. I'd be glad to look after your son." She glanced over to the children and added "they're having fun. Let them play a little longer, I will bring him to the hotel before it's dark. I promise." She smiled.

"Alright then, thank you so much" I said.

I headed over to my child, placing a kiss on his cheek as I approached him "Behave yourself" I told him "Miss Fleck promised to look after you and bring you to the hotel later on so please behave."

"I will, mother!" he nodded

With that, I headed back towards the hotel.

"Little Lotte," my husband greeted me as soon as I reached the hotel, closing the door to our room behind me.

"Darling," I said, turning to face him.

"What would you think of a nice dinner tonight?" he questioned and from his voice I could tell that he was sober.

"I'd love that" I said, smiling at him.

"Very well" he smiled back "I just need to organize a few things, than we'll have a lovely dinner." He added.

However, instead of going out we ended up kissing and being passionate with each other.

"Raoul, why now?" I asked as he bent down to kiss my neck.

"What do you mean, dear?" he asked between two kisses.

"We haven't had a time for ages...why now?"

That caused him to let go off and he headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I questioned as he reached the door.

"I need some air!" was his angry respond.

"Raoul, wait!" I begged him as he left the hotel room, slamming the door shut behind him.

**Erik's POV:**

I was right!

I couldn't bear to sleep, for dreams of my angel and her fop leaving Coney Island for good kept running through my mind.

They were on a ship, leaving me standing on the pier.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I watched the ship depart the habour of Coney Island, taking my only reason to live away from me.

What made things even worse was that she wasn't sad. Not at all.

Quite the contrary!

She was looking back at me and laughed.

She was laughing at me!

Laughing about how stupid I was to believe she would stay with me!

"Christine!"

I was on my knees now, sobbing for my angel to come back.

"Come back…" I sobbed "I love you!"

I woke from my own pleadings for Christine to come back.

I rose to my feet and got dressed.

That done, I headed towards the living room, sitting down at my piano and started playing.

That's what I always did when I was upset or felt unable to sleep.

Playing music helped me to make the world around me fall away – if only for a few minutes or hopefully hours.

It helped me to forget things that kept bothering my mind.

Unwilling to hear, see or feel anything, I plunge myself completely into my music.

Being lost in my music, I didn't notice it was late afternoon already.

I hadn't seen my angel since the night we recently spent together.

I missed her badly, oh, how I missed her!

Yes, I knew her exact rehearsal schedule but I refused to attend them.

After all, it was her turn to apologize now.

At the end of that wonderful day we had just shared, she said that she wouldn't leave me ever again.

And yet, she wasn't here at this very moment.

I told myself that she only returned to her fop to collect her belongings and the child and then, finally come to live with me.

She knew where my lair was and I hoped so badly she would return.

But who was I kidding? She wouldn't return and I knew it.

My Christine!

I had an appointment with Mr. Squelch to keep and therefore, I left my lair and went to the concert hall, using the secret passage through Phantasma.

After that meeting I decided to take a little stroll round my park. Just as I crossed the hotel my angel was staying in did I raise my eyes up to the balcony of her room.

The lights of her hotel room were on, the curatins pulled back, making it possible for me to see what was going on in there.

What I saw broke my heart and caused me to freeze.

That fop embraced my angel, his hands round her waist, pressing his lips against hers.

How dare he?

Yes, I knew my angel was still married to him but I couldn't bear to see them together!

What made things even worse was to see the fop's hand open my angel's nightgown, removing the fabric from her delicate shoulders.

"No" I gasped, my eyes filling with tears.

I stood there, staring at that horrible scenario, unable to move my eyes away.

"Christine…no" I whispered, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Only when I saw him open her corset, stripping the strap of it off her shoulders did I leave.

I still had tears streaming down my cheeks as I rushed back to my lair.

Once there, I shut the door closed behind me, heading towards my piano where my gun was located.

My angel had decided to stay with her fop and they would surely return to Paris, so what was it all for?

Why should I live without her?

Without her, I was neither able nor willing to live any longer.

Therefore, I grabben the gun, pointing it towards my head, ready and willing to end it all.

My hand was shaking as I wrapped my finger round the trigger.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, ready to end my life once and for all...

**Please review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Erik's POV:**

"Mister Y?" I suddenly heard Gustave's voice from behind.

Hell!

Why was I not even allowed to end my life without being disturbed?

I spun round, hiding the gun behind my back.

"Litte vicomte..." I stammered "How have you come here?"

"Master, he begged me to bring him to you." Miss Fleck, who followed the child, spoke before he could answer.

"I'm sorry... I told him-" she went on, obviously afraid that I would yell at her.

"It's fine" I managed to smile at her a slightly "thank you for bringing him here."

Wait...

What did she say?

He begged her to bring him to me?

But why?

Why could the child possibly want to see me?

I knew my angel was busy rehearsing but what about the fop?

Why was that bloody fool not looking after him? He was his father after all!

"Master, is everything alright?" she asked when she noticed that I was lost in thoughts.

Was everything alright?!

No!

Nothing was right at all!

But what did she care?

"Yes, Miss Fleck, everything is perfectly fine" I lied.

With that, she nodded and left my lair without saying another word.

The child was looking round in my lair in amazement.

I placed the gun down on the piano, turning to face Gustave after I did so.

"So, little vicomte, why have you come here?" I questioned.

"I was bored." He confessed "and you promised to show me your park. That's why I begged Miss Fleck to show me where you live."

"I don't think-" I began but he interrupted me with a question.

"Mr. Y, can we go see the park now?"

"Night's almost closing in, little vicomte. I'm afraid you'll have to wait till tomorrow."

He looked at me, a sad expression across his face.

Oh, that expression! He looked so much like his mother!

My Christine!

I couldn't deny her a single wish, especially when she looked at me like this, so how could I deny her child any wish he asked for?

"You shall see it all tomorrow, I promise."

It was only than that he took notice of my piano.

"What a beautiful piano!" he suddenly exclaimed, heading towards the instrument.

"Indeed it is" I said.

"May I?" he asked as he reached the piano, sitting down on the bench.

"Ah, does the young vicomte play?" I asked sarcastically.

He was the fop's child, how much talented could he possibly be?

But then again, he was my angel's child. He could only hope to be more like his mother instead of his father.

My eyes widened as he playing, for what I heard stunned me.

This child!

His music!

He played just like...me!

He noticed that I watched him in amazement, causing him to stop playing.

"Go on…play" I whispered.

He nodded and continued playing.

"That song" I questioned "Where is it from?"

"It's just a song in my head." He replied.

"My god!" I whispered.

He was just ten years old and played just like me when I was his age...

"Who taught you to play?" I curiously questioned.

"No one" he answered "I taught myself."

Did I just hear him right?

He taught himself how to play?

Gustave was exactly like me when I was 10 years old... except for his looks of course.

But could it be?

Could it be that he was my child? My own flesh and blood?

No, this couldn't be!

He was so beautiful. Perhaps too beautiful…

Far too beautiful to be the child of the monster that I was.

I was lost in thoughts for a few seconds, thinking about the possibility of him being my son.

"Mister Y" his voice came again.

"What is it, Gustave?"

"Can we play together?" he asked.

"If you wish"

I sat down beside him on the piano bench, placing my hands beside his on the keyboard of the piano.

"Shall we?" I asked

He nodded and we started playing another melody.

I had no idea how long we continued playing the songs that apparently were in both his and my head.

"You play very well, Mister Y" he exclaimed after we finished playing, his little compliment made me smile.

"You're very talented too" I said, gently poking his nose, causing him to giggle.

"Do you want to write your song down?" I asked and he nodded in response, a smile across his face.

I rose to my feet and got him something to write with.

"Here you go" I said, placing some paper and a pen down on my desk..

"Thank you" he said, rose from the bench and headed towards the desk.

"What if I do it wrong?" he asked as he approached the desk, sitting down on the chair at the table.

"You can't do it wrong, Gustave. It's your song, it's going to be right no matter how you may decide to write it." I said.

With that, began writing his song down.

It was strange yet fascinating to see him like this, for that was exactly how I must have looked like when I was his age, writing down songs that were in my head.

I went over to my piano, sitting down on the bench.

I had decided to work on a song that needed improvement as long as Gustave was writing down his song.

As always, I forgot the world around me and was lost in my music as soon as I played.

Unfortunately though, I didn't notice Gustave was approaching me.

His merciless fingers grabbed my mask at the level of my chin, removing my mask and wig.

Everything happened very fast and even before I had a chance to back away, I heard Gustave's earpiercing screams of horror, just as my mask and wig made contact with the floor.

My right hand immediately flew up to the right half of my face, covering my deformed flesh.

He ran out of my lair the moment I rose to my feet, turning to face him.

"Gustave!" I yelled after him, but the hysterically crying child was already out of my lair.

**Please review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Christine's POV**

„Mother!" my child came running for me, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Shh, Gustave, it alright, darling" I said, hugging him close to me.

"What's wrong, darling?" I asked, patting his back.

"It's horrible…..so horrible!" he cried.

"What's horrible, darling?" I asked in confusion.

"His…..his face...it's...it's horrible!" he sobbed hysterically.

Oh no!

I hugged my child close to me, still patting his back, trying to calm him.

"It's alright, darling" I said, placing a kiss on his forehead "It's fine, I'm here." 

My angel removed his mask?

Why would he do such a thing?

Ever since I knew him, my angel had never taken off his mask voluntarily so why would he do it now?

Why had my child been to Erik's lair anyway?

Where was my angel now? Was he alright?

I'd find out but first I had to calm down my little darling.

"Shall we go to the kitchen and see if we find something to make you feel better?" I questioned, wiping away his tears.

He nodded and smiled a little "Yes, please."

With that, we went to the kitchen and he sat down at the table as I went over to the cupboard to find some chocolate cookies in the biscuit tin.

"What about some chocolate cookies, sweetheart?" I questioned.

"Yummy!" he called out.

I put some cookies on a plate, placing them down on the table in front of him.

"Mother, why does Mister Y's face look like this?" he suddenly asked.

"um...he had an accident when he was a little child" I said, sitting down at the table opposite him.

"Thanks, mother." He said.

"You're welcome, darling." I smiled.

"How did you and Mister. Y meet?" he asked between taking in two bites.

"He was my singing teacher long ago but then he disappeared."

"Are you happy to see him again?" he asked.

"Yes darling, it's nice to see him again" I smiled.

My child said no more, only continued eating his cookies.

"Why have you been to Mister Y's home, darling?" I questioned after a few moments.

"Miss Fleck wanted to bring me back to the hotel after we played a little longer, but I begged her to bring me to Mister Y instead." He began.

After taking a bite off his cookie, he continued "Mister Y was lovely! He showed me his home and we both played the piano. He also showed me how to write down music and I wrote down the song in my head! It was great!" he cheered.

I smiled for my child obviously has had a great time with my angel.

"When I finished writing it down, he was still playing music… I was so curious about his mask and what was behind it. So I went over to him and removed it."

He removed my angel's mask?

Oh no!

I knew how angry Erik could get, especially when someone removed his mask.

I myself had angered him ten years ago by removing his mask.

Oh, how I angered him!

And he yelled at me! Oh, how he yelled at me!

I had been frightened of my angel for days.

That was years ago and thinking about it now, I knew that it was my own fault…

that I shouldn't have touched his mask without his permission…

Did he yell at Gustave?

He could yell at me as much as he wanted to but how dare he shout at my child?

"Did he yell at you, Gustave?" I asked.

"No. I ran out of his home before he could." He said, finishing his cookie.

"Oh, look at you," I said, handing him a napkin "You've made such a mess of yourself!"

He grabbed the napkin, rubbing it against his cheek to clean the chocolate off while I placed the plate down in the sink.

"Mother?" he aked as I sat down again.

"Yes, Gustave?"

"Does he hate me now?" he questioned, a worried expression across his face.

"Oh, darling" I said, reaching my hand out, caressing his cheek "I'm sure he doesn't hate you."

"He's just hurt that you removed his mask without asking him." I explained.

**Gustave's POV:**

Mother was right!

It was wrong to remove Mister Y's mask without his permission.

Since I first saw him in our hotel room a few nights back, I had been so curious about his mask!

What was behind it?

Why was he wearing a mask at all?

From what I could tell from the left side of his face, he looked pretty usual.

The left side of his face looked ususal so why should his masked half be different?

After I finished writing my song down, Mister Y was still playing the piano. It seemed as if he had totally forgotten everything around him.

So I stood from the desk and went over to him, removing his mask.

His face! My God his face!

No words could describe what his face looked like!

I had never seen anything like this before!

It was horrible! So horrible!

His face scared me! How it scared me!

Yes, I was terrified by his face but mother always told me to look with my heart.

My mother's masked friend was busy when Miss Fleck brought me to him, and yet, instead of sending me away, he had taken some time for me.

Father never played with me. He sent me away or went off whenever I asked him to play with me. Didn't he love me?

It was nice of him to let me spend some time with him.

He knew so much about music and I wanted to learn everything about it from him.

I loved playing music with Mister Y and it was fun to spend a few hours with him.

Suddenly, I felt bad for removing his mask.

He was kind enough to spend time with me and to teach me how to write down music and all I could think of was removing his mask!

"I want to apologize to him..." I said.

"I'm sure he'd appreciate that darling." My mother said, smiling "I need to talk to him tomorrow anyway, you can come with me if you wish."

I nodded "He promised to show me his park tomorrow."

"I'm sure he will do that if he promised, darling."

"Do you think he still wants to show me Phantasma?" I questioned.

"I don't know, Gustave. You should ask him tomorrow but I'm sure he will." She said.

"I hope he will"

I wanted to learn every secret about Phantasma!

Mister Y had promised to show me the shadows of the park but was he still willing to do it after I removed his mask?

I really hoped it!

How I hoped it!

"Alright" my mother said after looking at the grandfather clock in the living room "Time for bed now, Gustave."

I followed my mother over to my bedroom, laying down on the mattress.

"Mother, please sing a lullaby for me?" I begged her.

"Of course, darling." She smiled, tucking the blanket round my body.

She sat down on the bed beside me, singing the lullaby she always used to sing me to sleep.

I was so exhausted from playing all day and spending time with Mister Y that I fell asleep before my mother finished singing the lullaby.

**Please review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Raoul's POV:**

The last romantic dinner my Christine and I shared was quite a while ago. I knew I had disregarded her for far too long and I wanted to make up for it.

Therefore, I was planning on taking her to a restaurant tonight and share a romantic candle-light dinner with her. I knew we were already married but once we were back to the hotel I would propose to her again.

Symbolically, as a sign of our new start, of a better life.

So I asked her out for dinner as soon as she returnedt to the hotel.

At first she was quite happy and agreed.

Instead of going out we ended up kissing and started to undress each.

"Raoul, why now?" she asked as I bend down to kiss her neck.

"What do you mean, dear?" I asked between two kisses.

"We haven't had a time for ages...why now?"

What was up with my wife?

All I wanted was sharing a romantic time with my wife and all she worried about was why now!

Instead of sharing time with each other, we ended up arguing and I left for the bar.

And here I was now, sitting in the bar of that vulgar place of Coney Island!

How I hated this dreadful town!

What an awful mistake it was to have come here!

This wasn't the place for a countess to be!

Christine was the countess de Chagny now and yet, she acted like an ordinary opera singer!

How dare she ruin the name of the de Chagny family by performing in a dreadful town like this for lower-classed people!

However, I hadn't much time to think about it for I suddenly heard a voice from beside me.

"Monsieur le Vicomte, I hoped I'd find you here!" she said.

It took me a few minutes to recognize her.

Meg Giry!

I watched her as she took the seat beside mine. The only think that was different about her was clearly her age. As to the rest, she looked exactly the same like 10 year ago.

"Miss Giry?" I asked, not sure if it was really her.

"Why have you come here to Coney Island? It's not the right place for people like you and Christine!" she asked.

"My wife" I said "God knows why she agreed to sing at the concert. She's a countess, for God's sake! A countess no longer the lower-classed opera singer she once was!"

"Take your wife and the boy and go!"

"What about the concert, the money?"

"Forget about the money!" she suddenly seemed upset.

"Forget about the money? This Mr. Y is paying an awful lot of money for only one performance!"

"Don't let her sing, Monsieur! Take her away from here but most importantly, take her away from him!"

"From him?" I questioned.

"Yes! What do you think who Mr Y is?"

"I've no idea." I stupidly said.

"It's _him_! Her Angel Of Music, the Phantom or whatever you may call him!"

I had never questioned who this Mr. Y really was, the only thing I was curious about was why he wanted to pay an enormous amount of money for only one performance at his concert.

But now that I knew the truth, it made perfect sense.

It was him! That demon!

"How can it be _him?"_ I questioned.

"We thought him dead! My poor wife! She'll be appalled!"

"Unless she knew!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused by what she just said

"That's why I came here, looking for you. I saw them together a few nights ago."

"What?" I coughed, the glass of brandy I was holding almost sliding out of my hand.

"I saw them going to his lair and just what do you think were they doing?" she asked.

"I have a good and loyal wife! She would never do that, she loves me!"

"I know what I've seen."

"No, you lie!"

"Why should I lie to you?"

She was right, why should she lie to me?

That monster! How dare he claim my wife? After all those years!

Ten years ago, she decided to stay with me instead of him!

How dare he lure her back to his world now and force her to sing for him!

She was my wife and she loved me!

I didn't doubt a word that Miss Giry was saying.

I knew how he had treated her in his lair 10 years ago.

A monster like him was capable of anything, that was the only thing I was certain about!

He raped my wife!

How dare he! Oh, how dare he touch my wife!

"That demon forced her beneath him?"

"That not what I said!" she exclaimed.

"Where does he live?" I questioned.

I rose to my feet, getting hold of her wrist.

"Show me where that blasted monster lives!" I yelled at her.

I only let go off her wrist when she nodded and told me where the monster's lair was.

"That demon will pay for forcing my wife beneath him!" I shouted.

And with that I left the bar and Miss Giry behind me, heading towards the demon's lair.

**Please review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

To those of you who were confused be the events of chapter 6, I've re-written and re-uploaded it.

**Erik's POV:**

Gustave's scream was still echoing in my head.

That scream! Oh, that scream!

I should have been more cautious with Gustave around me. I should have known that he'd try to take of my mask.

All they ever wanted was to remove my mask!

I hated it! How I hated it!

The constant danger and fear that someone might remove my mask taught me to be extremely careful when it came to my mask.

The older I grew, the more cautious I'd become. What other choice did I have?

I had to be in order to survive.

No no matter if in Boscherville, in Persia or in Paris, all that people around me ever seemed to care about was my mask and why I was wearing it. They only accepted me because they were curious.

Oh damn their curiosity!

However, they shunned me as soon as they knew the reason for my mask, they even treated me like a monster!

The monster that I was!

I knew they were right. They were right to treat me like a monster and who would blame them for treating a monster just like one?

All I ever asked for was to be treated like any other! All I wanted was to be like them! But deep in my heart I knew that they never would.

Here on Coney Island, I could finally live without being stared at. Ever since Giry had brough tme here ten years ago, no one ever questioned my mask.

Why should they?

They had no reason, for here on Coney, I was just a freak among freaks.

This Island had changed me… I was Mister Y now, owner of Phantasma and employer of hundreds of people - no longer the infamous Phantom.

Unfortunately for me though, I had lost some of my cautiousness over those ten years.

And so I wasn't aware of Gustave reaching out for my mask.

I was playing music when suddenly, the child's scream brought me back to reality.

He screamed even before both my mask and wig made contact with the floor.

Oh,that earpiercing scream!

It hurt me from inside. And how it angered me.

Back in Paris, I yelled at my angel after she removed my mask. My temper got the worst of me and she was afraid of me for days.

Luckily, Gustave was out of my lair before I had the chance to yell at him.

I knew my angel would kill me for yelling at her child.

Just as I placed my mask and wig back on, I heard the door open and slam shut again..

"So it's true!" suddenly came a only too familar voice and I turned to face him.

"Monsieur le Vicomte, what an honor." I sarcastically said.

Raoul! That ignorant fool was standing in the doorway of my lair!

"The mysterious Mister Y is indeed the Phantom!"

"How have you come here?" I questioned angrily.

"Miss Giry was kind enough to show me the way." he said, still standing in the doorway.

Meg! That ungrateful girl!

"She also told me about you and Christine!" he continued.

"Get out of here!" I spat.

"I will go but first I'll make you pay!" he said, walking towards me.

"Make me pay!" I laughed

"You forced her beneath you!" he yelled as he approached me, causing me to back away.

"You demon raped her! My wife! How could you?!" he continued before I could respond.

"I could never hurt her!" I shouted.

"Don't you lie to me!" he shouted "Miss Giry saw you bringing Christine here."

I was about to say something but he cut me off once more.

"You brought her to your lair and raped her!" he yelled and punched his fist into my stomach, causing me to gasp in pain.

That was when he pressed me against the wall violently, before I even had a chance to react.

My attempt to free myself only caused him to hit my ribcage with his fist.

There was a loud crack and I wailed in pain upon feeling one of my ribs break.

Despite the pain I was in, I fought to get free of his grasp once more, only to find it impossible.

I'd have beaten him any other day but now, I couldn't even breathe painlessly. So how was I to fight him now?

"She's my wife and she loves me! Don't ever touch her again!"

"I see...she loves you" I repeated "That's why she came to me the night just before your wedding?" I questioned.

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

"Ten years ago, just the night before you both were wed, she came and found where I hid. She came willingly and we spent the night together!

Oh damn me!

Why did I just tell him that? Would I ever learn to keep quiet?

"You lie!" he shouted and I suddenly felt the cold blade of a knife against my throat but I couldn't move for he still pressed me against the wall.

"She loves me, she told me!" I said.

"Look at you!" he said "No one will ever love something as hideous as you!"

"I'm sure a stinking drunk fool who gambles away all his fortune is what every woman truly wants!"

That was when I suddenly felt something sharp and cold against my belly and wailed out in pain the moment the cold blade of his knife entered my body.

I pressed both of my hands against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

But it was no use for the blood kept pouring out of the wound and soon my shirt was soaked in blood.

That was when everything slowed down and I collapsed.

I was now lying on the floor, the fop kneeling beside me, the knife still in his hand.

I was weak and had a hard time breathing due to my broken rib and the amount of blood I was losing.

Suddenly I felt the sharp blade of the knife against my chest, just upon my heart.

I faded even before the knife could enter my body for one final time…

**Please review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Gustave's POV:**

Mother told me to stay backstage while she was discussing details about her performance with the stage manager. I promised to stay backstage and wait for her in her dressing room until the appointment was over and then we'd go look for Mr. Y.

I waited for mother for what was felt like ages and she was still nowhere to be found. After half an hour of impatiently waiting for her, I decided to go to him on my own.

I knew where his lair was - so why should I waste time?

Therefore, I left my mother's dressing room and headed towards his home.

Once there, I found the door to his home left wide open. I couldn't see or hear anyone so I went in, only to find his home apparently deserted.

"Mister Y?" I asked, looking around but no one replied.

I thought he was out, working somewhere in his park but I was too curious to leave his home again. I wanted to learn everything about music from Mister Y and he had promised to teach me more about it. So I thought he wouldn't mind if he returned and found me here. There were lots of music sheets placed on his piano and I went over to take a look at them.

I had just reached the piano when I suddenly saw him lying on the floor. I hurried quickly over to him, kneeling down beside him. Something was terribly wrong for his shirt and hands were covered in blood.

"Mister Y?" I asked in a shaking voice, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Wake up!" I begged him but he didn't react.

He was completely lifeless!

I started to panic and knew that there was only one thing left to do. That thing was to get my mother!

Therefore I rushed back to the concert hall as quickly as I could, tears falling down my cheeks.

**Christine's POV:**

I was in the middle of my appointment with the stage manager and had told Gustave to wait for me in my dressing room and yet he came running for me.

"Mother!" he cried as he approached me.

"Not now darling-"

What happened to my child? I taught him not to interrupt two adults while they were talking.

"Mother, you need to come!" he cried, tugging at my skirt.

"Gustave, I'm talking to-"

"He's hurt!" he cried.

"Calm down, darling." I said, embracing him "Who is hurt?"

"Mister Y..." he sobbed.

My angel was hurt?

"When have you been to his home, darling?"

"A few minutes ago...I wanted to apologize to him…" he explained "he's lying on the floor! Mother, please come!" he cried.

Yes, I was in a discussion regarding my performance and Gustave shouldn't have interrupted us but the moment my child mentioned my angel being hurt, I didn't care anymore.

My angel was hurt and there was no time to waste, that was the only thing I was certain about.

"Come Gustave, there's no time to waste!" I said as I grabbed his hand.

And then we both hurried out of the concert hall, heading towards my angel's home.

What I saw when we reached his home almost stopped my heart within my chest.

For there on the floor, was my angel lying completely lifeless, eyes closed. His white shirt was soaked in blood at the level of his belly. His hands were also covered in blood, making it obvious that he had tried to stop the bleeding.

It broke my heart to see my angel like this and my eyes fill with tears.

"Erik!" I cried, running over to him.

Hot tears streamed down my cheeks as I knelt down beside him.

"Erik, can you hear me?" I asked, gently slapping his cheek.

But it was no use, he didn't even stir.

"Erik, wake up!" I begged him, slapping his cheek once more.

Oh, how I hoped he would wake.

I took his hand to feel his pulse, only to find that my angel was barely alive.

"No!" I sobbed "Please...please don't leave me!"

My worst nightmare had just come true. My love was hurt and needed a doctor!

My poor angel needed help very urgently but I wasn't strong enough to carry him to the hospital on my own.

Oh god, how was I to get him there?

"Gustave!" I called for my child "go, get help! Go out and beg the next person you find to come and help us!"

Suddenly I had an idea, hoping there would at least be a little hope left for my angel.

Gustave was Erik's last chance!

My child nodded and ran out of the lair.

"My poor angel, who did this to you?" I sobbed, caressing his cheek.

I embraced my angel's lifeless body, placing a kiss on his lips.

"I love you" I whispered "How I love you."

It felt like eternity until Gustave finally returned, followed by a stong-looking man whose face was covered with tattoos. He introduced himself as Mr. Squelch, the world's strongest man. He was clearly shocked upon seeing his master lying lifeless on the floor.

"The hospital" I cried "we have to bring him there...I..I can't do it on my own."

"Miss Daaé, let me help you." Mr. Squelch said.

He bent down and placed my angel's right arm around his shoulders, lifting him carefully to his feet. The tattooed man used his other arm to support my angel's body, making sure not to touch his wound.

My angel quietly groaned with pain when he pulled him up to Erik up to his feet. But despite his groan, my angel remained motionless.

My heart broke in two upon seeing my angel was in such agony. But he was alive, if barely and that was all that was important.

"Let me help you" I said as I rose to my feet, reaching for my angel's left arm to help Squelch.

"No need, Miss Daaé" he said, glancing over over to Gustave "the child needs his mother."

I was amazed - how could this man support my angel so easily without being exerted? I felt bad for not helping him but then again, he said he wouldn't need help.

I nodded and went over to my child who was sitting on the piano bench, crying.

"Come along, Gustave." I said, wiping away his tears "Let's bring you back to the hotel and then I'll go to the hospital."

"Mother, please let me come with you" he begged as he rose to his feet.

"It will be too boring for you at the hospital." I argued.

"Papa won't be home. It's boring at the hotel too. I don't want to be alone now. Please, mother" he begged.

My child was right. I knew my husband was still at the bar, where else could he be?

It would be boring for Gustave either way, no matter if he was at the hotel or with me at the hospital.

Therefore, I nodded "Alright"

Mr. Squelch carried my still unconscious angel out of the lair, heading towards the hospital, Gustave and I on his heels.

Several nurses came running as soon as they saw us walking down the hallway towards them.

They laid my angel down on the wheeled stretchers they had brought, hurrying away to medicate him.

The hardest part was handing Erik's lifeless body over to them and I still had tears streaming down my cheeks as I watched them bring him to surgery.

"I love you" I whispered.

We spent hours in the waiting room of the hospital and there was still no nurse or doctor to be found who could give me information about my angel's state of health.

My poor angel was in surgery for hours now!

What was taking them so long?

It was driving me mad not to know how my angel was.

What if my angel had died? The moment I saw him again after ten endless years, I knew that I wanted to be with him forever! How should I go on without him?

I looked at my child next to me, only to find he was fast asleep, laying on the bench. My poor Gustave! Today's events must have been exhausting for him.

Suddenly the door to the waiting room was pushed open and the doctor came walking towards me.

I rose to my feet, making sure not to wake my child.

"Miss Daaé?" he said as he reached me "May I talk to you alone?"

I nodded and with that, he gestured for me to follow him into an empty consulting room.

"How...how is he?" I asked as he closed the door behind him.

"One of his ribs is fractured but luckily it didn't cause any further internal injuries. The more serious thing is the wound on his belly. We had to stitch it up but he's weak due to the amount of blood he's lost." He explained.

My god! My poor angel! It broke my heart to hear about my angel's injuries and the pain he must be in.

"Is he going to live?" I asked, tears coming to my eyes.

"Yes," he nodded "But as I said, he's lost an awful amount of blood and will need a few weeks rest. I'd also advise him to avoid movement until his rib is healed."

My angel hated to rest! It would be a challenge on its own to keep him away from work. But it was best for him and therefore I vowed to do anything to make sure that my angel got his rest.

"May I see him?"

"If you wish, Miss Daaé. But he's asleep at the moment due to the pain medication I gave him and he won't wake before tomorrow."

"I'll fetch my child from the waiting room," I said "could you bring me to his room then?"

"Of course"

I smiled and went over to the waiting room.

Gustave sat up the moment I reached him, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Come along darling," I said and he rose to his feet "We'll see how Mister Y is."

With that, we walked over to the doctor who then brought us to my angel's room.

"Here it is" he said as we reached the room at the end of the corridor.

"Thank you." I said, causing the doctor to nodd and walk away.

We went in and I closed the door behind me.

I went over to his bed and stood at his bedside, looking down at my angel.

His body was covered by blankets to keep him warm and he looked so peaceful despite the pain he must have been in.

My child yawned and crawled up at the end of my bed in which my angel was sleeping. He yawned once more and only seconds later, my child was fast asleep again.

The sight of both Erik and Gustave fast asleep in one bed caused me to smile. They were my reason to live and I couldn't bear to live without them.

I sat down at my angel's bedside after placing a kiss on his cheek.

"My poor angel, who did this to you?" I whispered, interlacing my hand with his own.

Whoever caused my angel such harm would pay for it.

During all those hours of waiting for a sign of my angel from either a nurse or doctor, I had totally forgotten about the time. It wasn't important to me anymore. Glancing out of the window I found it was getting dark again. I was tired from today's events and only a few moments later, I fell asleep at my angel's bedside, still holding his hand.

**Please review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Christine's POV:**

"Christine" Erik stood beside me, resting his hand gently on my shoulder.

"Erik!" I sighed in relief, hugging him close "You're alive!"

He just smiled slightly, a sad expression across his face.

Then he placed one hand on my cheek and leaned in to kiss me.

"Christine, I love you." He whispered "and I always will."

"No," I grabbed his hand as he turned away "Erik, please...I need you!"

He turned to face me when I grabbed his shoulder.

"I can't go on without you!" I cried.

"Yes, you can, angel. And you will" he said, leaning in to press his lips fiercely on my own.

Then he broke away and I hugged him tightly.

"Don't leave me, Erik" I begged him.

"I'll always be there with you" he assured, gently lifting my head up to face him.

"Please, don't-" I sobbed, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Angel," he said, gently wiping away my tears "my love for you shall never die"

I hugged him close to me, never intending to let him go again.

"Oh Christine, I love you" He said with tears in his eyes.

"My Christine" he whispered as I closed my eyes, inhaling his scent.

When I opened my eyes again a few minutes later my angel was gone and the room around me left in complete darkness.

"Erik!" I sobbed as I fell down on my knees "Come back...please...I need you!"

He never came back but that didn't stop me from begging for him to return.

"Don't lose your faith, my angel" came his voice out of the darkness.

"Erik, please" I sobbed but he said no more.

Those were his last words. The last time I'd ever hear his voice.

He was gone, I knew it.

My Angel of Music was lost and gone forever.

I woke from my own screaming, tears falling down my cheeks.

When I looked around after wiping away my tears, I found my angel still peacefully asleep in his hospital bed.

He didn't die! He was alive!

I sighed in relief upon seeing him there. It was a dream, just a horrible dream and nothing more.

"Mother, what's wrong?" my child asked, sitting up on the bed.

"Nothing, Gustave" I said "I just had a bad dream, that's all."

Then my child rose from the bed and reached for my angel's mask.

"Gustave, no!" I warned but of course he wouldn't listen.

I couldn't allow him to remove Erik's mask.

The last thing I wanted was my angel to wake up due to Gustave's repeated screaming.

"Gustave, please." I protested but his fingers already grabbed the corner of Erik's mask.

"His skin might get sore and I don't want him to be in any more pain." He said. "It's much more comfortable for him without it."

"That's sweet, darling, but you know what Mr. Y's face looks like" I said, reaching out for Gustave's hand. "I don't want you to be frightened again."

"I won't, mother. You told me to look with my heart and it was wrong from me not to try it before." He said, carefully removing the mask from Erik's face.

He held the mask in his hand and I watched him study my sleeping angel's face without any fear in his eyes.

I smiled for my child was such an angel. It had taken me ages to finally see the beauty within Erik's soul. And yet, my child seemed to see it after only a few weeks.

"Mother, why does Mr. Y's face look like this?" he questioned after a while.

What was I to say? What answer could I possibly give?

Erik himself never seemed to understand why his face was deformed, so how could my child understand now?

"He told me he had an accident when he was still very young." I lied.

"Mother, why does Mr. Y always wear a mask?" He asked, gently caressing my angel's deformed flesh.

"There are lots of bad people out there, Gustave. People who tried to treat him badly because of his looks." I explained.

"Why don't they look with their hearts?" he questioned.

"No one has ever taught them to do so, darling."

"But Mr. Y is a good person and his face isn't as horrible when you are used to it!"

My child yawned and upon checking my angel's pocketwatch, I noticed that it was just shortly after midnight.

"Alright, darling. I'll bring you back to the hotel so you can sleep more comfortable in your bed."

Gustave didn't protest and we went back to the hotel after I placed the mask back on Erik's face.

"Mother, are you going back to the hospital to Mr. Y?" he asked as he laid down on the mattress of his bed.

"Yes, darling, I will but I will be back before you awake in the morning." I assured him, as I tucked the blanket around his body.

"And then we'll go back to Mr. Y together?" he yawned.

"Of course we will," I smiled "but it's time for you to sleep now, Gustave."

"Mother, please stay here till I'm asleep?" he asked, yawning.

I sat down on the bed beside him "I'll be here when you fall asleep and I'll be here when you wake up tomorrow." I assured him.

"Mother, I love you" he said

"I love you too, darling." I placed a kiss on his forehead before I started to sing my child to sleep.

When I was sure that he was asleep, I carefully rose from the bed, making sure not to wake him.

I silently closed the door to our hotel room behind me and headed my way to the hosptial.

Once there, I found my poor Erik still fast asleep. I went over to his bedside and looked down at him, smiling. I removed his mask and wig again so that he could sleep more comfortable.

"My poor angel," I whispered, gently caressing his deformity cheek "please wake up"

I was tired but couldn't bear to leave my angel again so I snuggled up on the bed beside him, gently resting my head on his shoulder.

"I love you" I placed a kiss on his deformed cheek before I fell asleep beside him, hoping he would wake up soon.

**Please review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Erik's POV:**

My body was in a racking pain when I came to myself again. Upon opening my eyes, I found myself in a hosptial bed instead of my home where I had blacked out.

How had I come here?

Sure enough, the fop hadn't all of a sudden changed his mind and decided to bring me to the hospital. Why didn't the precious vicomte kill me right away when it was obviously what he wanted?

My unconsciousness combined with the continuing bleeding probably convinced him that I was dead. But still, how had I come to the hospital?

I lifted my head to look at my wounds but gasped in pain when I felt a piercing pain coming from my ribcage the moment I reached down to remove the blanket. I dropped my hand back against the mattress and rested my head back against the pillow.

"God damn jerk!" I hissed under my breath.

It was only then that I saw Christine beside me. She was fast asleep but not at my bedside but snuggled up on the bed beside me. Her head rested against my shoulder, her arm wrapped around my chest.

Oh my angel, my wonderful angel!

Her sheer presence eased my pain and made me feel better. Oh, how it made me feel better to have her beside me. She was such an angel. My Christine!

I ran my fingers gently through her black curls and closed my eyes to get some more rest.

**Christine's POV:**

I woke upon feeling someone caressing my hair.

I carefully lifted my head to press a kiss on his cheek.

He opened his eyes the moment my lips made contact with his deformed cheek.

"Christine" he whispered.

His broken rib was causing him great pain for he gasped the moment he reached out to caress my cheek.

I sat up and helped him pulling back the blanket from around his body and he lowered his eyes to look upon his belly.

"My poor angel" I cried when I saw the huge bandage around his belly "Who did this to you?"

"I don't know" was his only reply.

"Erik, how can you not know?" I asked

"I haven't seen them."

"Angel, they almost killed you! You must have seen them"

"Too bad they didn't." Was his sarcastic respond.

"Erik, don't be like that!" I cried.

"Oh, Christine" he said, interlacing his hand with my own.

"Please try to remember how they looked like" I insisted

"Angel, please. It won't change anything."

"But-"

"No buts, Christine." He squeezed my hand "I told you, I didn't see them. I was playing music, not paying attention to anything around me when suddenly something heavy hit my head. That's the last thing I remember."

"Erik, they have to face the consequences for what they did."

"Christine, please, enough now!" he demanded and rested his head back against the pillow, closing his eyes.

**Erik's POV:**

"You must have seen them!" she said.

Of course I had!

I had seen him. Of course I knew who tried to kill me but I couldn't tell Christine. She would never believe me if I told her it was her precious husband.

"Why would he do that?" She'd ask. She would ask him and he would deny it, of course he would. And then, after all, it would be his word against mine.

And whom would she believe? Whom would she trust when it came to it?

Her precious husband who turned out to be the definition of arrogance and a constantly stinking drunk gambler who played away all his fortune or a half-faced murdering madman who threatened to kill his rival if she refused spend her life with him?

She wouldn't believe me by any chance and therefore it was best not to tell her. Not yet.

The fop obviously thought me dead. The amount of blood that had was pouring out my wound must have convinced him that I had died even before he could stop my heart with his knife.

I was sure that he'd return to Paris as soon as possible but I'd make sure that he left without my angel.

The only question was how could I force him to leave alone?

Then, suddenly I had an idea.

A bet!

It was quite easy. If my angel refused to sing for me, they would leave together; pockets full, debts paid. However, when she agreed to sing for me, he would leave alone - without my angel, without the child and without any money at all.

I knew he couldn't resist. Monsieur le vicomte was far too arrogant to refuse a bet. As soon as I was out of hospital, I'd go to the bar and confront him with it.

He would be shocked to see me still alive! Oh, how I was looking forward to seeing his surprised face.

Christine already promised to sing and stay with me but that was something the fop didn't need to know.

Yes, it was not right not to tell him about my little advantage in this bet but it would make him leave and that was what mattered.

As for Christine, maybe I would tell her the truth at some time later but until that I would keep on pretending that I didn't know who tried to kill me.

Yes, I was lying to my angel and I hated myself for doing so but it was best for her.

Perhaps it was best not to tell her at all. There were things that the angel that she was didn't need to worry about. The fop would leave once she sang and then, he wouldn't bother my angel and I anymore.

We would just leave the hurt of the past behind and start out a new life togehter. Only my angel, I and Gustave - if he would ever accept me.

He asked me to show him round Phantasma and I would gladly show him my part but what was that good for when he was still afraid of my face?

The child shunned me and it was only his right to do so. If Christine stayed with me, would Gustave and I get used to each other?

I knew he would have to grow up without his father and he would blame me for Raoul's departure. And who was to blame him? It was, in fact, me who forced the fop to leave.

I would teach him everything I knew about music and anything else he wanted to know but would it work?

Would the little vicomte ever get used to me?

I couldn't tell but the last thing I wanted was my angel's child being constantly scared of me.

"Erik?" I was brought back to reality when my angel called for me.

"Yes, Christine?" I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"I...I need to talk to you" she said, sounding nervous.

"What's wrong, Angel?"

"It's about Gustave-" she began.

**Christine's POV:**

Gustave was Erik's son and my angel deserved to know.

Ever since he was very young, my child had developed a rather extraordinary musical talent. He taught himself how to play the piano and started composing melodies at an early age.

He reminded me of my angel in every single way. He was so much like his father; how he played music, how he composed, how he sang, and of course his looks. Gustave looked just like I imagined Erik to have looked like when he was a child. The only difference was that the boy didn't inherit his father's deformity.

Raoul never questioned Gustave being nothing like him but I was sure he knew. Deep inside my heart, that was why he started drinking and gambling. I hated myself for lying to my husband, my child and now my angel but what should I have done?

I did what I thought must be done and kept the secret hid.

As much as I wanted to avoid this conversation with Erik now, I knew he had the right to know that he had a ten-year-old son.

"Erik?"

"Yes, Christine?" He opened his eyes as he heard my voice.

"I...I need to talk to you" I said, my voice sounding nervous.

"What's wrong, Angel?"

"It's about Gustave," I began, "there is something you need to know."

"Christine, what is it?" he asked, a worried expression across his face.

"When you left me alone those ten years ago, after our night beneath a moonless sky, that wasn't all you did." I started after taking a deep breath.

"What are you saying?" He questioned, his worried expression changing to a confused one.

I took his hand into my own and softly squeezed it.

"Erik, you left me with our son. Ever since that other time, I wish you could somehow have known. I kept my secret hid, raising Gustave as Raoul's child. What else could I have done? But believe me, since I first learned that I was with child, I wish I could somehow have told you. "

"Christine," He started but I cut him off.

"If only I had known where you had gone to…If only you had never left me."

I was relieved that the truth was out and my angel finally knew. How often had I wished I could have told him. Oh, how often I had wished my angel could have known. If only he had never left me. Life could have been perfect…

My confession was followed by minutes of silence that felt like ages.

"Angel, please, say something." I begged but he only stared at me with a expression I couldn't determine.

**Please review? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Erik's POV:**

"Erik, I need to talk to you about Gustave...it's important."

Oh great! Here she was, about to tell me she had to go. She would tell me how she loved me and yet, she had to leave – for Gustave's sake! For the child's sake, what else? Oh, the poor little vicomte!

But wait...

What was she saying?

I left her with a son?

She got with child after our night of passion? With our son...with _my_ son?

My own flesh and blood...never had I ever dreamt it possible!

My god!

Regret... hate…fear... but yet joy - I felt all that and yet I was unable to say a word.

I could just stared at Christine while she begged me to say something.

But what?

What did she want to hear? What was I to say?

If only I had known that she got with child. I would never have left…

Instead of this mere façade of life, I could have had a family…My own little yet happy family... my own family!

Ten whole years wasted for nothing!

Oh damn you, Erik! Damn you for always running away! Damn you for leaving her!

"I...I am sorry." I whispered "Oh Christine, if only I had known...I had never left you"

"You couldn't have known" she said "I would have told you but everyone in Paris...in France thought you dead. There was no way for me to tell you and besides that I didn't know where you had gone to."

"Forgive me...forgive me for not being there for you and the child" I begged her "I will make up for it, Christine. Our boy shall have all I can give!"

"Erik, that's not-"

"Angel," I insisted "that's the least I can do."

I had to repay my child for having to bear the fop as his father for the past ten years.

Phantasma was all I had, all I could give. And so it would be! I'd give my son all that I had...all that I would never be worth! Once Gustave was of age, he would be the rightful owner of my park.

"He will have Phantasma once he's old enough" I vowed "my park is all I have and I will gladly give it to my son."

"No, Erik! That really isn't-"

I took her hands in my own and looked straight into her eyes.

"Christine, I've been such a monster to you beneath the opera ten years ago and I know now that I shouldn't have tried to force you to spend your days with me but that was the only way I could think of...Until the moment I first saw you…until the moment i first heard you sing, I thought someone as hideous as me would never be worthy of such a thing as love or happiness." I said, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

Her beautiful eyes met mine as I went on

"You were and still are the only woman I ever loved but deep inside my heart, I knew that you deserved someone as beautiful as you are. That is why I let you go after you kissed me…that is the reason I left you after our night of passion." I explained "I left you so you could be happy."

My angel placed her hand on my cheek but I continued before she had the chance to speak. It was hard enough to talk about my feelings and I didn't want to be interrupted.

"I love you," I went on "I always have and alway will love you, Christine. Those ten years without you here on Coney were pure hell for me. Ten long years…..I've wasted ten long years living this mere façade of life when I could have been with you and my our…when I could have had a family!"

Ever since the moment I left her ten years ago I hated myself for doing so. My eyes filled with tears as I realised that my fear of being rejected had once again ruined everything!

"I wish I could turn back time, angel. I wish I could make up for those endless ten years and yet I know I can't" I said, tears falling down my cheeks "but please…give me the chance to try, Christine."

"Erik, there is no need to make up for anything." She said, wiping away my tears.

"Please stay with me and give me the chance to be there for you and our son." I begged.

She smiled at me and caressed my flawless cheek, gently squeezing my hand.

"Leave the past behind, angel. You will be a great father for Gustave and that is what matters.

"You….you are….staying?" I stammered stupidly.

She nodded and leaned in to kiss me.

"Oh Christine," I whispered as she pressed her lips against mine "I love you"

"I love you too, Erik" she breathlessly replied.

A groan escaped my lips as we kept kissing each other tenderly. I never wanted to let go off her again and kept moving my lips against her own.

There was one thing more she had to promise me. She had to promise me that Gustave would never know.

Yes, he was my own flesh and blood but yet he recoiled in horror from me… Just like everyone else who had ever set eyes on upon my face shunned and despised me.

My Christine, had learned to love the monster that I was even though I still had no idea why my angel loved me…after she learned what I looked like and after all I had done to her. She had begun to see behind the horrible face of mine but I knew I couldn't expect my son to do the same.

"Please promise me that he will never know." I said as I finally broke away.

"What? But Erik, he's your son! He has a right to know his real father." She protested.

"Yes, he's my own flesh and blood and yet he recoils in horror from me. Just like... you did once. Don't tell him, it will be confusing enough for him to stay here without your precious Vicomte." I explained "He won't understand."

"I don't want to lie to him any longer. I taught him not to lie and yet I have been lying to him since he was born."

"I know but it's best for him not to know that something like me is his father."

"Don't talk about yourself in such a way, angel. You are a wonderful person and Gustave will learn to love you." She said.

"Don't shatter his world, angel. Keep telling him that Raoul is his father."

"But he deserves to know." She started again.

"Christine, please-"

"You both are so much alike, Erik! He will be happy to have a father like you!"

God!

Was she even listening?

She was so stubborn at times and I knew I couldn't prevent her from telling Gustave. My angel insisted on telling him, no matter how often I would beg her to keep the secret hid.

My god, could one be any more stubborn?

"Alright, but let's at least wait till he is old enough." I suggested and much to my surprise she nodded.

"We will be a happy family," she giggled excitedly "Just think of that!"

I smiled at her and gasped in surprise when I felt her lips upon my own, kissing me over and over again.

Yes, my angel was right. My life would at last be perfect with my angel always and forever beside me. Oh Christine! The certainty of having her beside me till the end of time sent my soul to heaven! How I loved her, my Christine!

As for my son, I could only hope that he would somehow learn to accept me.

My angel and I agreed on telling Gustave the truth in time but I vowed to myself that he would never ever know.

**Happy times ahead, right? Oh…I recently started writing a new story called "The broken soul can't be alive and whole" - please feel free to read that story as well **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Gustave's POV:**

A few days later, Mister Y insisted on leaving the hospital even though the doctor had told him to stay there for a bit longer. My mother insisted on helping him with everything until his injuries were healed and so we moved to his home for the time being.

"You can't stay here!" she said to him. "They know where you live. It's too dangerous for you to stay here!"

"Angel, please." He sighed "don't start again. It's over now, it doesn't matter."

Mister Y sat down at his desk and started sorting the sheets of paper that lay on the piano.

"Erik, you should go back to bed, you need to rest." She told him worriedly.

"I can't stay in bed all day and besides that I have work that needs to be done." He replied.

"The doctor said you need your rest, Erik."

Mister Y rolled his eyes and replied "I'm afraid the park won't run itself on its own."

"But make sure you stress yourself out too much." She warned.

"Don't worry, angel." he assured her.

My mother gave up arguing and placed her cloak round her shoulders.

"I'll go to the pharmacy to get your medicine and after that I have to go to the final rehearsal." She told him before she turned to me.

"Will you come with me, darling?"

I wanted Mister Y to teach me about music but he was busy working so I nodded and followed my mother to town.

**Erik's POV:**

Christine and Gustave went to the pharmacy and right after that to her final rehearsal and my angel told me to stay in bed. I told her that I could go to the pharmacy on my own but she wouldn't listen. The doctor had instructed her to keep me away from work and unfortunately for me, she did a great job doing just that.

Yes, my injuries were still causing me pain whenever I wasn't careful enough but I told her again and again that I was fine and didn't need to stay in bed all day but would she believe me?

Of course not!

It took me long enough to convince her that it would be fine to sit at the piano and play for I still had work that needed to be done.

I sat at the piano and played as my angel and son left for the pharmacy and concert hall.

"Don't work yourself out too much." She warned, worriedly.

"I won't" I assured her.

When I was sure that they were gone, I rose and headed towards the bar. Oh, how I was looking forward to seeing the fop's face when he learned that I was still alive.

The Suicide Hall deserted, there was only one person sitting at the bar. It was Raoul.

He turned his head the moment I walked through the door, approaching him.

"No..." his jaw dropped open the moment he recognized me "No, that can't be..."

I walked towards him, smiling as he almost fell off his chair.

"You...you're dead!" he shouted, causing me to laugh.

"I'm afraid I'm not, monsieur le vicomte."

"How is that possible?" he questioned grabbing hold of the bar "I...I stabbed you!"

"Insolent boy." I laughed as I stood infront of him, causing him to back away.

"Stay back!" he told me "or I'll kill you, I promise you!"

"Again?" I questioned sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

"This time for real." He assured "don't forget that I've beaten you before!"

He had beaten me before… was he kidding me?

As far as I remembered things went a slightly different way beneath the opera ten years ago. He had not beaten me at all. It was Christine who kept fighting to free him.

"Oh, of course, you've beaten me before." I sarcastically repeated "but that was a long time ago, you fool! And things have changed!"

"I'm not afraid of you!" he hissed as I stepped closer.

"Look at you! So deep in debt, stinking drunk, pitiful!"

"What are you up to?" he asked suspiciously.

"Shall we two make a bet?" I suggested, smiling, for I knew he wouldn't be able to resist what I was going to offer him.

"A bet?"

I nodded "If she sings, you will leave this island on the first ship that leaves in the morning. You will leave for good and you will never come back!"

"And what if she won't?" he asked "If I win?"

"In the unlikely case that she refuses to sing, you leave together. I'll make sure that you have enough money to settle your debts once and for all and you will still have enough money for you to assure a high standard of living for my Christine."

"Fine! Let's begin" he said, holding out his hand.

Here he was! I knew he wouldn't resist.

Fine? Was he aware of what he had agreed to? He was about to lose her, didn't he care?

"Just to clarify this" I said, taking his hand "you lose your wife if she sings. Are you aware of that?"

"You don't honestly believe she will sing, do you? Why would she? She loves me! We have a son!" he said as we shook hands.

"You think so?" I laughed "You really think so?"

"What?"

"Oh vicomte, are you really that stupid?"

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Ten long years and you haven't guessed?" I asked, raising an eyebrow "The boy looks nothing like you and is additionally extraordinarily talented. Yes, Christine is extremely musical too but have you never asked yourself why a child that is supposed to be yours looks nothing like you?"

"What are you trying to say?" he questioned.

I knew he wasn't the most intelligent person in the world but that was too much stupidity, even for the fop!

"I'm saying that Gustave is my son!"

"You lie!" he shouted and his jaw dropped fell open once again.

He attempted to slap me but despite of the pain my rib was still causing me, I backed away and my hand immediately flew up to his neck.

"You bluff!" he yelled "You know you do, Gustave is my son!"

"Let's be honest, he is nothing like you, neither characteristically nor does he look anything like you. Even you must have noticed!" I said but that only caused him to try and slap me again.

"You lie!" he repeated, trying to get free of my grasp "you're only making up things to force me to leave! You think I'm going to leave before the concert when you tell me often enough that Gustave is your son but you won't succeed. Our game is on and you will lose her one final time."

He seemed to be quite certain that he was going to win but unfortunately for the poor vicomte I knew it better.

"Either way, you will lose and you will leave here alone. But I'm warning you, vicomte! Shall I see you on this island ever again, you shall regret the day you were born!" I vowed as I pressed him down on the bar, forcing him to look upon my deformed face.

I let go of him and left the bar, smiling and looking forward to my new life with my angel.

**Please review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Christine's POV:**

It was the day of the concert and I was in my dressing room, getting ready for my performance.

Then suddenly the door opened and shut closed again, only seconds later.

I expected it to be Erik but it was Raoul.

"Little Lotte, please forgive me." He said as he knelt down beside me, taking my hand in his "

"Darling, what's wrong?"

"I've been treating you so horrible this past ten years, and I really am sorry for that."

"We've both been-"

"Christine, you'll have the man you knew back here beside you. There will be no drinking and no gambling anymore, I promise you. Come with me and leave this...place behind!"

"I'm due to perform in less than ten minutes, Raoul. I can't just leave now."

"You have to know something is terribly wrong, Christine. We both know who this mysterious Mister Y is and that this hideous demon is trying to claim you."

Hideous demon? How dare he call my angel like this?

"Don't call him this!" I interrupted him angrily and rose to my feet, backing away from him.

He was obviously confused by my reaction but went on anyway "You know we have to go, Christine. The Atlantic Queen leaves Coney Island in half an hour, I booked tickets for the three of us and we have just enough time to pack our things."

"Raoul please, I can't." I said, but yet again he didn't seem to hear.

"Let's be on board of this ship, I beg you!"

"No, Raoul. I'm not leaving with you tonight. I want to do this performance."

"It's best for all of us. Dear, please! For both our sakes….and the child's."

"I mean it Raoul! I'm not leaving."

I had no idea how to make him clear that I wasn't going to leave; not now, not after the performance, not ever.

"Raoul, please let's talk about this tomorrow..." I begged him.

He seemed to be annoyed but nodded anyway.

"Alright, you know where to find me." He said as he left my dressing room.

"Raoul-" I turned towards the door but he was already gone.

I know I should have told Raoul about my decision right away and I felt bad that I didn't but there was not enough time left before the performance. I had been married to him those past ten years and he deserved at least a full explanation, didn't he?

And that was just what I would to tomorrow. I would go and talk to Raoul about my decision to stay here with my angel for the rest of my life. He would surely hate me for it but I would also beg him to end our marriage officially. Over those ten years of our marriage my love for him had turned into the love you feel for a friend and I could only hope that he would forgive me one day.

I sat down at my dressing table, lost in thoughts about how I could possibly tell Raoul the truth without hurting him too much when I heard the door being opened and shut closed again.

I looked up only to find my angel standing behind me. As I watched his reflection in the mirror, I saw he was smiling at me. He bent down and placed a seductive kiss on my neck before I felt something cold on my skin.

My jaw dropped open the moment I saw what he had just placed around my neck; it was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen.

"Erik," I gasped "it's so beautiful!"

"You are beautiful, my angel." He said as my hand reached up and made contact with his own "Only the best is good enough for you, love."

Smiling, I rose to my feet and wrapped my arms round him.

"Oh Christine," he sighed as my lips met his.

We were interrupted by the stage manager knocking at the door, causing Erik to back away quickly.

"Miss Daaé, it's time." He said, opening the door.

"Sir, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were here. I didn't mean to-" he said as he saw Erik standing beside me.

"You're just doing your job, aren't you?" came my angel's icy voice "I assure you that Miss Daaé will be onstage in time."

With that, the stage manager nodded and left my dressing room. I couldn't tell whether he was afraid of my angel or just nervous in general.

"Is there a reason why you are so harsh to him?" I asked "he was totally scared of you."

"He wanted to see what's behind my mask." He explained "he should rather be glad I didn't fire him."

"Don't you think you should have fired him?" I asked worriedly "What if he spreads around rumors about your mask?"

"I trust him to be intelligent enough not to do so." He said and something in his voice caused me to be suspicious.

"What does that mean?" I questioned, still worried.

"Let's just say I made it more than clear that I will make him pay if he talks to anyone about the reason for my mask."

"Erik, what have you done?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Whatever it was, he refused to tell me for he reached out for my hand, placing a kiss on it.

"Alright, it's time for my angel to make her debut in America."

I smiled and we left my dressing room after a short kiss, walking towards the stage. Erik stood in the wing and smiled as I entered the stage.

I stood in the middle of the stage with my eyes closed, only opening them when the music started playing.

I felt sheer joy and happiness as I sang my angel's beautiful song. For the first time in ten years I felt beautiful. Now as I stood there, finally performing again I knew that I should have never stopped doing so. Apart from Raoul kept telling me, I knew that performing in front of people was exactly what I wanted to do.

Yes, Erik was right. As I sang I knew once and for all where I belonged wasn't Paris... It was here on Coney that I belong to, it was my angel with whom I wanted to live till the end of time.

Yes, there was no turning back now and from tomorrow on, it would be official. I would end my marriage to Raoul and once he left for good, my life with Erik could finally begin.

I bowed after the last note of the song had been played and smiled when the audience wouldn't stop applauding.

I saw my angel leave the wing towards the middle of the song and now as I walked offstage I knew why for he came walking towards me with a huge bunch of white roses in his hands.

"Oh, my Christine," he said as he handed the roses over to me.

"What a triumph you gave me tonight." He went on, causing me to smile when I saw the joy in his eyes.

"Oh love, you have no idea how happy you make me in every second you are beside me." He whispered as I leaned in to kiss him.

My angel was so full of joy that he pushed me gently against the wall, kissing me fiercely.

"We should continue somewhere else, don't you think?" he suggested after a few minutes.

I was so busy kissing him that I had totally forgotten about my son.

"Gustave-" I questioned as I broke away "Where is he? Erik, I told him to wait for me in my dressing room after my performance."

"He's fine. I told Miss Fleck to bring him back to the hotel." He explained.

"But-"

"No buts, love" he said, a smile playing around his lips "there is something I need to talk to you about."

"What could possibly be that important?" I asked half-jokingly.

"You shall see" he whispered seductively into my ear.

I can't tell exactly how we made it back to his lair for I was too busy pressing my lips on his.

Once we reached his bedroom he removed my necklace, placing it down on his night table.

I unbuttoned his shirt, caressing his bare chest as he covered my neck with kisses.

Our lips met again as he gently opened the buttons of my dress, causing the fabric to drop to the floor and I stepped out of it.

He then lifted he up and layed me down on the bed, kneeling over me.

"You are so very beautiful" he said, looking down upon my naked body.

"And so are you, Erik." I said, gently removing his mask and wig as we kissed again.

I removed his already open shirt and caressed his bare chest with my hand.

He moaned as my hand reached the lower part of his belly and I felt his lips vibrate against mine.

He placed a kiss on my neck when my hand undid the buttons of his trousers, reaching inside once it came undone.

"Oh Chistine," he whimpered as I pleasured him "I love you"

"Angel, yes…" he begged "…don't stop…" he gave an orgasmic groan as I obeyed his pleads.

Next thing I removed both his trousers and his pants, pressing my lips on his own.

He caressed my bare thighs as he positioned himself on top of me, causing me to groan.

"Erik," I called his name as his hand worked its way up my thighs.

He interlaced my hand with his own as he worked his way down inside me and I kissed his deformed flesh as we became one.

We spent the whole night like this, making love as our bodies moved against one another's.

We fell asleep in one another's embrace after we both found our finish, vowing never to leave each other ever again.

**Yeah, I know. It's taken me ages to upload this and I really am sorry for it but uni is keeping me busy... I promise I will try to upload as often as possible so please keep reading? Oh, and thanks to those who review! It really means a lot to me **

**Please review?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Christine's POV:**

When I woke the following morning Erik was fast asleep beside me, his arms still wrapped around me.

I placed a kiss on his nose, causing him to open his eyes.

"Is this a dream?." He asked in a still sleepy voice.

"If it was, would this feel so good?" I questioned, pressing my lips on his.

"You really have no idea how often I dreamed of this." He said as he pulled me closer, kissing me fiercely.

"Oh Christine, I love you." He breathlessly whispered

"And I love you, my angel." I said, placing a kiss on his neck.

"Say you want me-" he groaned softly.

"You know I do," I said, pressing my lips against his.

"I could go on like this all day." He said as I broke away, causing me to smile.

"So could I, but there is something I need to do first." I said, rising to my feet.

"What could possibly be more important than your angel?" he questioned, grabbing hold of my hand as he tried to keep a serious expression across his face.

"Oh, my poor angel." I giggled, caressing his cheek before I went over to the bathroom and got dressed for the day.

"It's time for me to do what I should have done long ago." I said as I returned to his bedroom "I'll talk to Raoul and tell him to end our marriage and then leave here alone."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"As much as I want you to come with me, this is something I have to do alone." I explained "Raoul won't be happy to hear that I'm going to stay here and I don't want to make matters any worse than they have to be."

I bent down to kiss Erik once more before I turned, walking towards the door.

"Christine?" my angel called for me as I stood at the door "I love you!"

"I love you too, Erik." I smiled and with that I left his lair, heading towards the bar of Coney Island.

When I reached the Suicide Hall, I found it deserted. There was only one person sitting at the bar, it was Raoul.

"Raoul," I said as I reached him.

"Little Lotte;" he said as he turned to face me, reaching out for me but I backed away.

"I need to talk to you." I said, grabbing hold of his hand.

"It's that hells bound demon, right?" he questioned "he brainwashed you again."

"Don't talk about him in such a way!" I cried "He's a wonderful person!"

"A wonderful person!" he repeated "Do you even hear what you're saying?"

"That's the reason why I am here." I said "Raoul, I'm going to stay here with him!"

He choked on his drink "You do what?"

"I'm staying here and I want to end our marriage!" I said, relieved that it was finally out.

"Why, Christine? Tell me! Why this monster?" he shouted.

"He loves me!" I cried "He's a wonderful and caring person and I love him!"

"You know what he did? He brainwashed you, nothing more! That demon is unable to love!" he yelled.

"I only wish I had killed him for good when I had the chance to." He whispered, sipping at his drink.

"What?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Come on, take a guess, Christine."

"It was you!" I gasped "You tried to kill him!"

The expression across his face told me that I was right. Oh, how dare he! How dare he hurt my angel! Oh, how he angered me!

"How dare you hurt him!" I shouted at him, slapping him across the face.

"I came here to explain you why I decided to stay with him here but now I can't stand to see you any longer." I cried "Get your belongings from the hotel and go!"

"What?" he laughed

"I want you to leave and never return!"

"You can't be serious!" he laughed.

"I mean it, Raoul." I said "You have two hours to get your things from our hotel room and then I don't want to see you anymore!" I cried before I left the bar.

Yes, I told Raoul to pack his things and leave Coney Island once and for all but I never really thought he would do. However, when I returned to our hotel room two hours later I found all his belongings had gone. And ever since that day I have never seen him again.

Raoul had left and my new life with my angel could finally begin! That's what I thought at least, if only I had known it better…

**Gustave's POV:**

Two days after my mother's performance Mister Y finally agreed to show me Phantasma and all its mysteries.

We left early so that he could show me how everything in the yet closed park worked.

I had no idea why but we moved back to the hotel after Mister Y's injuries were healed. It was probably because there was more space in the hotel than in his lair but I didn't question it. Surely my mother knew what was best for me.

It wasn't even seven o'clock in the morning when the mysterious owner of Phantasma picked me up from the hotel and brought me to the park. I didn't mind at all for I was so looking forward to finally seeing what was going on behind the scenes of his park.

It was about nine o'clock and time to open the park when he had shown me all attractions and fairground rides the park had to offer.

"Now," he said as we reached the gates of the park "Time to open the park for daily business."

He reached the keys over to me gesturing for me to unlock the huge gates. The key ring was so heavy that it almost slipped out of my hand, causing Mister Y to smile.

"Careful," he grinned, gently pushing the key ring back into my hand.

After I unlocked the huge gates, allowing the tourists to get in, Mister Y brought me to his workshop. He showed me his new inventions and even let me help him design a new rollercoaster.

Designing the rollercoaster was fun! Actually, I was only supposed to help him but he seemed to like my ideas and even allowed me to do it alone while he was filling in some forms.

Time went by so quickly and I didn't even notice that it was already getting dark again. Strange how time flies when you do something you enjoy!

"Come, Gustave" he said, rising to his feet after looking at his pocket watch. "we must return to the hotel."

"Not yet! Can't we stay here for a bit longer?" I begged him.

"Your mother will start to worry as to where you are." He said.

"But she knows I'm with you, Mister Y" I protested "Why should she worry?"

"It's rather late." He said "Time for you to go to bed, Gustave."

"I'm not tired!" I protested."And I can't go to bed, Mister Y! The rollercoaster isn't finished yet!" I went on.

That seemed to amuse him instead of convincing him to let me stay for he laughed.

"You can come back and finish it anytime you want." He assured.

"Really? You promise?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, Gustave, I promise."

"Can I come back tomorrow then?"

"Unless your mother has other plans."

"Alright, come along now." He said, reaching his hand out for me.

The streets of Coney Island were deserted as we headed back to the hotel and we were half way there when suddenly my father stood in front of us.

**Erik's POV:**

Raoul!

The bloody fop stood in front of us, the two guys who accompanied him lined up behind him.

"Well, well, look who we have here." The fop said and from his voice I could tell that he was drunk.

"the demon and his child!" he shouted.

"What the hell are you still doing here? You were supposed to leave here long ago!" I hissed.

"Oh, don't worry, you monster." He said, smiling evilly "My wife and I will leave here but first I will make sure that you and your bastard son will get what you deserve."

I didn't need to ask for I already knew what he was up to.

The fop would take advantage of any opportunity to get me out of the way, that wasn't a surprise to me ar all but my heart almost stopped within my chest the moment I heard he would do the same to Gustave! Didn't the child mean anything to him?

No, I couldn't possibly let that bloody idiot hurt my own flesh and blood! He could do with me what he wanted but god have mercy on him should he hurt my son!

"Father," the child said, walking towards Raoul.

"I'm not your father! Stay away from me, you brat!" he yelled at the child who stood stared at the fop in confusion.

"That's the reason I never cared for you, why I never loved you!" he went on before I had the chance to stop him. "You do only exist because that monster over there forced your mother beneath him!"

Oh, how dare he!

"That's enough!" I shouted, but the fop ignored me.

My poor son seemed shattered and confused as he stood there, staring at man he believed to be his father.

"Father, please-" he begged, reaching out for him.

"You want your father?" he asked, grabbed the child by his shoulders and turned him to face me.

"Let go of the child!" I shouted but the fop wouldn't listen.

"Look at that hideous monster, Gustave. _He_ is your real father!"

That was it - the truth was out!

That insolent fool! Oh, how dare he!

My angel and I had agreed upon never telling Gustave that I was his and yet the truth was out now.

"As I said, now it's time for the both of you to get what you deserve." He said as he produced a gun out of his jacket, aiming it at Gustave.

"No!" I gasped, reaching out for my son.

"Stay where you are!" Raoul shouted, grabbing firmer hold of Gustave.

"Let go off the child!" I begged him "He's got nothing to do with this!" I continued, hoping to distract Raoul enough so that my son could escape from him.

"Of course he has! He's the result of you raping my wife and she will be reminded of that everytime she looks at him!" he yelled, pulling back the safety.

That caused my poor son to burst into tears. Oh, I had to do something to save him! He was my reason to live and should have all I never had.

I knew I had to protect him! I was his father and would rather die myself than letting the fop lay hand on my own flesh and blood.

"Do with me what you please but I beg you, let go of the boy!"

"Oh, look at that, Gustave! Your hideous excuse of a father is willing to die for you!" he laughed.

"But don't you worry," he went on, addressing me again "You will be next!"

Raoul lowered the gun a bit whithout even noticing it as he looked at me, make it possible for my son to escape his grasp.

I didn't pay attention to the gun that was now aimed at me for I watched Gustave running towards me.

I reached out for him, trying to calm him but the sobbing child ran past me.

"Gustave!" I called for him as I wachted him run off into the distance.

Turning my back on the fop wasn't the best idea and I should have known he would take advantage of it for I felt something heavy hit my head before I could even turn back to face him again. I lay on the floor, losing consciousness and the last thing I heard was the fop instructing them to finish me off.

**Please review?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Gustave's POV:**

"I'm not your father!" he shouted, pointing a gun at me "This demon is your real father! You will get what you deserve!" Those words echoing in my ears as I ran away from the man I used to call father.

Raoul wasn't my father, Mister Y was – but how was this possible? How could it be? I had only just met him!

No, Mister Y couldn't be my father!

I had been raised believing Raoul to be my father and now he was telling me that a man I hardly knew was my father! Every word my father had ever said to me was a lie and nothing more!

And what about my mother? Had she too been lying to me ever since I was born?

She told me not to lie and yet she had been lying to me all my life!

Whom could I believe, whom could I trust if not my parents?

There were so many questions running through my head as I kept running.

Run, Gustave! Just run away from everyone who has ever lied to you!

Hide away from everyone how has ever been lying to you...hide away from the lies – that was all I wanted!

I was just ten years old and yet my world was shattered from one second to the other! My whole life had been nothing but a lie!

And now? What should I do? Should I return to my mother, pretending I didn't know? Should I lie to her as well? Could I pretend not to know until she'd tell me? Would she tell me at all?

If I got back to the hotel, my mother would only lie to me again.

She would lie to me and I would have to lie to my mother too...

No, I refused to go back to the hotel! I was sick of constantly being lied to!

How was I to trust my parents again when all they ever did was lying?

I knew I had to go back sooner or later but not now!

Hot tears of despair were running down my cheeks as I ran through the streets of Coney Island.

I kept running, looking for a place where no one would ever find me again. A place where I could hide away and cry till I would fall asleep.

**Erik's POV:**

When I opened my eyes again, I was lying on the sidewalk and there was a racking pain coming from my head. As I reached up to my head I felt something sticky on my face.

Blood!

My mask was gone and the right half of my face was covered in blood!

The world around me spun and I felt dizzy as I rose to my feet. I reached out for the wall to support myself against it only seconds before I could fall again. My feet refused to carry me and my whole body was in pain.

Everything around me was spinning and I could only walk supporting myself against the wall, my right hand pressed against my head in hopes the pain would stop.

But it was no use for my head was almost killing me and I barely noticed those walking past me as I focused on staying on my feet.

It wasn't dark anymore so they must have seen me but no one cared enough to offer me help.

Of course not! Why would they?

No one of my workers had ever seen me without either my mask or wig and they didn't seem to recognize me without them.

The fop had taken my mask and wig away with him and now I was nothing but another circus freak for those passing by! No matter if worker or tourist, they all just walked by, staring at me!

That was all they ever did! They stared at me as if I was some kind of worthless animal about to die! That was exactly how I felt and I prayed for god to finally release me.

I wasn't even half way at the hotel when I had to stop, lean against the wall, pressing my eyes closed.

"Mother, look!" I suddenly heard a girl say to her mother "What's wrong with him?"

"Come along, darling." came a woman's voice "He's just one of those homeless, drunk who ruin the reputation of this island!"

"Just disgusting" she said as they walked away.

Homeless drunk!

Couldn't she see I was hurt? Wasn't she intelligent enough to see that help was required?

If only she knew who she was talking about!

I felt the Phantom rising in my veins but fortunately for that insolent cow I wasn't my normal self at the moment.

I had no idea how I managed to get back to the hotel for I could barely think due to the pain coming from my head.

"Christine," I whispered when I reached the doorway of my angel's apartment.

That was when all around me begun to spin and my feet gave way, causing me to hit the ground.

**Christine's POV:**

"Christine," I heard my name being called and my heart almost stopped within my chest the moment I turned around and saw my angel standing there in the doorway.

His face was all covered in blood and the glass I was holding slipped through my fingers, smashing on the floor.

He looked as if he was in a lot of pain, supporting himself against the wall and I had to watch my poor angel collapse only seconds later.

"Erik!" I shouted, running over to him.

"Angel, can you hear me?" I asked as I knelt down beside him, gently shaking his shoulders.

"Erik, answer me!" I begged him but he wouldn't wake.

I gently dabbed the blood from his face only to find a huge cutting across his deformed flesh.

His eyes shot open and he wailed out in pain when the towel made contact with the wound on his face.

"Who has done this to you?" I questioned.

"It was an accident." He said, pressing his hand against his head.

An accident? If it really was an accident, where was his mask and wig?

I didn't believe him but there was no time to discuss that now, my Erik needed help!

My angel needed a doctor but he was too weak to walk there on his own and I couldn't possibly carry him.

No, the only way was bringing the doctor to the hotel.

"We have to get you to bed, angel." I said, supporting him with my arms "but you have to help me, I can't do it alone."

He gathered all strength he had left inside him to get up and we managed to make it to the bedroom.

"I will go get a doctor for you, angel." I told him once he lay in bed, placing a kiss on his still flawless cheek.

"No," he protested, still pressing his hand against his head "I'm fine."

"Erik, you are not fine and you should know me well enough to know that I will get you a doctor no matter what." I told him.

My angel wailed in agony, assuring me that he was still in a lot of pain.

With that I left the hotel and went to the hospital.

After what felt like ages I had finally convinced the doctor to come with me.

When we reached the hotel again, he told me to wait in the living room and that was just what I did.

It was taking the doctor ages to medicate my angel and the longer I waited the more worried I got.

**Please review…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Christine's POV:**

Time went by mercilessly slow as I sat on the couch, staring out into the distance. There was only one question I couldn't get out of my head. Who had done this to my angel and why?

Erik told me he had an accident but I somehow refused to believe that. He wasn't clumsy at all and I had never seen him drop anything. No, this wasn't an accident, that was the only thing I was certain of.

After hours and hours of waiting the door finally opened and the doctor walked out. I immediately rose to my feet, turning towards him.

"How is he?" I asked as he approached me.

"As good as he can be, given the circumstances. I managed to sew up the incised wound on his cheek which wasn't the easiest part as his deformed flesh is quite sensitive, however, his head is what I am most anxious about. He seems to have been hit by something heavy and the symptoms he's shows are indicating a concussion of the brain."

Oh my poor Erik. No, this was not an accident, I just knew it!

But who could possibly have done this to him? Raoul had left after my performance and I hadn't seen him since then but who else could be interested in hurting my angel?

"Is there anything I can do?"

"The most important thing for him is to rest now." He said, shaking his head.

"May I see him?"

"If you wish but he is still asleep due to the painkillers I gave him and he'll probably be in a lot of pain for the next few weeks until the wound on his cheek and his once again broken rib had healed. I would also advise him to stay away from work and rest until the symptoms of a brain concussion have vanished."

And once again I knew it would be a task itself to keep my angel away from work but I would do whatever was required to make sure he would get his rest.

"I will come back in a few days to check on him, please make sure he stays in bed till then."

"Thank you." I nodded and watched him leave.

I went over to my angel's bedside and he opened his eyes the moment my hand made contact with his cheek, caressing him.

"Angel, how do you feel?" I asked as I sat down on the bed beside him.

"Christine, I...I am sorry." He whispered, taking my hand into his own.

All I could do was look at him in confusion – what was he sorry for?

"Erik, there is nothing you need to be sorry for."

"Please, there is something you need to know." He started.

What was that all about? What was he sorry for?

"What's the matter, angel?" I questioned.

"Gustave...he knows..." he said in a sleepy voice.

Erik had told him the truth? But why? We had agreed on not telling him, hadn't we?

"But Erik, we agreed on not telling him! Why did you-"

"I know I promised and I wish I could have prevented it...I tried to stop him but he told Gustave the truth before I had the chance to stop him." He stammered and every word he said confused me.

"Angel wait...what are you talking about?"

"I gave Gustave a tour round Phantasma just as I promised and I think he quite enjoyed it. We were on our way back to the hotel when suddenly this fool appeared."

That fool – I should have known it by now but stupidly enough, I still had no idea what he was talking about.

"Who appeared?" I asked, causing my angel to hesitate.

"The precious vicomte" he said, pressing his hand against his head in hopes it would make the pain coming from his head go away.

"Raoul?" I stupidly questioned "but I...I thought he left. Erik, are you sure it was him?"

"Christine, do you think I don't recognize the precious fop when he's standing in front of me?" came his sarcastic voice.

He was right, I knew he was!

I hadn't seen Raoul ever since my performance about a week ago and so I naively thought he had left. If only I had known it better…

There was no reason for my Erik to make up such things and so I trusted him.

"Please tell me what happened."

"As I said, we were on our way back to the hotel and were half way there when the fop suddenly stood there in front of us, accompanied by two others." He started, closing his eyes.

"We tried to walk past them but the two strangers lined up behind him and blocked our way." He went on "He said he would make sure that Gustave and I got what we deserved so that he could return to Paris with you."

Make sure that they got what they deserved! Oh, how dare he?

What happened to my childhood friend? What happened to the man I fell in love with and married even though I knew it was wrong? He had changed a lot during the past ten years and I felt guilty for I knew it was my fault that he did. Yes, I knew it was wrong to lie to him those ten long years but what else could I have done?

"I begged him to let go off the child as he had nothing to do with that but he wouldn't listen." He continued.

He was gazing out of the window now and I softly squeezed his hand.

"This bloody fool yelled at the child and told him what he thought had happened between you and I ten years ago and that I was his father instead of him. Our poor son started crying and ran away….I tried to calm him but he just ran past me…" He said, tears coming to his eyes. "The last thing I remember is that I turned to follow him but then there's nothing…"

Oh, my poor angel!

"I…I'm sorry." He repeated, looking at me.

"Shh-" I started caressing his cheek as I wiped away his tears, "It's not your-"

"What if he hurts him?" He stammered "I would never forgive myself if that idiot hurt my own flesh and blood!"

"Raoul would never hurt him." I assured him.

Yes, I knew Raoul hated my angel but he would never hurt the child he believed to be his own, would he?

I used to trust my childhood sweetheart but now that he once again tried to kill my love and shattered my child's world by telling him the truth, there was nothing I could be certain about anymore. The man I used to love was capable of anything, especially when he was drunk.

Raoul shattered my child's world so who was to say he wouldn't hurt him?

My poor baby was wandering round Phantasma all alone, crushed and confused, perhaps even with Raoul on his heels... Oh, I had to find my child before it was too late.

**Please review…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Gustave's POV:**

Looking for a place to hide, I kept running even though I had no idea where to. I didn't care where my feet carried me to. Any random place on that Island seemed better than to be with my parents for only one second longer… A place without my parents meant a place without lies!

How could I ever trust them again?

Only did I stop when I reached the pier, uncertain about where to go to next. There were only two opportunities left: either turn right and go back to the city and with that the hotel or turn left towards the harbor of Coney Island. But by the time I reached the pier, I was so exhausted and sick and tired of running that I chose to hide under it until I knew where to go to. So I crawled under the pier and curled up upon the sand. Luckily for me, this part of the beach was barely visited, allowing me to stay unseen.

I had no idea how long I stayed there until I heard my mother's voice.

"Gustave," she cried, relieved to see me alive.

"Mother,"

"Oh, darling, I was so worried!" she went on, gesturing for me to come to her but I refused. Had she already forgotten that she's been lying to me all my life? I had not yet forgotten and therefore, I shook my head.

"Mother, go away..." I told her but that only caused her to kneel down and crawl towards me, sitting down beside me.

"Gustave, I know-"

"Leave me alone!" I cried.

"Darling, why don't we go and get some ice cream while I explain why I did it?"

I was sick of hearing more lies but ice cream souded great so I nodded and we craweld out from underneath the pier. As I rose to my feet, I saw that Mister Y was there too. He was wearing his wig and mask but I still noticed that something was wrong with him. My papa looked as if he was in a lot of pain and there was a bandage beneath his mask.

Did Raoul do that to him? Was that all my fault becasue I ran away? All my life, I always thought he was my father who loved me and now, he hurt my papa and tried to hurt me as well! Who knew what might have happened if Mister Y hadn't been there to protect me? Suddenly I was afraid, what if Raoul came back to try and hurt me again?

"Well then, let's go and have some ice cream, shall we?" he asked, a small smile across his lips but despite his smile I could also see worry in is eyes.

This masked stranger was worried about me?

He was my real father but I still didn't know anything about him! All I knew was that he was the owner of Phantasma and that he always wore a mask and wig to hide his face in order to look like everyone else.

Yes, he was my papa but could I call him that from one day to the next?

And yet, even in this few weeks that I had known him, Mister Y had been much more like a father to me than Raoul in ten year and there was some sort of connection between us. Mister Y's way of seeing things was very similar to mine and he too, loved anything strange and dark.

I had never met anyone like him before, in fact, I had never met someone who shared my passion for darkness and music.

Other than the man I had for so long believed to be my father never played with me, he always turned away and went to the bar instead. All Raoul ever did was drinking and gambling and now he was even willing to hurt me! No, Raoul wasn't my father and I never wanted to see him again!

Mr. Y on the other hand was kind, gave me a tour round Phantasma, let me play his piano and even let me help him design a rollercoaster.

Perhaps having a father like Mister Y wasn't going to be that bad at all?

We reached Phantasma's ice cream parlor and sat down at a table in a deserted corner. Mister Y sat down opposite me, a look of pain across his face and one hand placed against his ribcage.

"Mother, why did you lie to me?" I asked after we sat down. "You always told me it was wrong to lie!"

"Gustave, I had no idea what else to do." She started "I knew it was wrong to lie to you and I should have told you the truth all along... I wanted to tell you when you were old enough but the time never seemed right to do that."

She looked nervous, and I knew that she wasn't telling me just another lie but the truth.

"You see, Gustave, I did what I thought was best for you. I wanted you to grow up in a family, one in that you could feel comfortable in."

All she wanted was to protect me and I couldn't hate her for that, however much I wanted to.

"What are you having, my angel?" my papa asked, took my mother's hand in his own and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"I'm fine, Erik, thank you." She smiled.

"Are you sure?" he questioned as he rose to his feet.

"Yes, I am." She nodded, causing him to turn and walk over to the counter, placing our order.

My mother was so happy whenever he was around; happier than she had ever been with Raoul. Seeing his angel - as he called her - happy seemed to be most important thing for Mister Y and therefore trusted him too.

"Papa, I'm sorry." I said as he returned and sat down again.

My papa's eyes widened and he looked at me in amazement as if he couldn't believe what he just heard.

**Erik's POV:**

"Papa, I'm sorry."

Had I just heard him right? He called me papa?

Never had I ever expected him to do that!

Oh, such happiness to know my own flesh and blood accepted something like me as his father!

"There is no need to be sorry."

"Raoul…he wanted to hurt me, not you….He wouldn't have hurt you if I hadn't run away…" my son cried, a sad expression across his face. "I'm so sorry."

"Gustave-"

"It's all my fault!" he repeated again and again, looking at me with tears in his eyes.

Did he really believed it was his fault that this insolent fop had tried to kill me?

Oh, my poor son!

"It's not your fault." I told him, wiping away his tears "Please don't blame yourself for the things Raoul has done."

"He wouldn't have done it if-"

I knew Raoul would use any given opportunity to get rid of me, he hated me with all that he was and all he wanted was to see me dead so that he could return to Paris with my angel.

"He would have done it anyway. Please stop blaming yourself for somthing that's not your fault." I said, taking his hand in my own.

My son then nodded, looking at me and right in that moment, the waiter came walking with the order I had placed.

Gustave's eyes widened in excitement as the waiter placed down a huge ice cream bowl in front of him. I had made sure that my son got the largest bowl available and he seemed to enjoy it for his cheeks were soon covered in ice cream.

As my angel and I were looking for our son, I could successfully ignore the pain I was in but now that I sat here, watching Gustave eat his ice cream it no longer worked.

There was a piercing pain coming from my fractured rib, causing me to gasp whenever I didn't move carefully enough and the throbbing pain that was coming from my head caused me to press my eyes closed, one hand pressed against my head.

"Angel, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I lied.

I knew my angel didn't believe me but we were just having our first afternoon as a family and I would be damned to ruin it!

**Christine's POV:**

Erik insisted on coming with me to help me look for Gustave, arguing that we would probably find him soon then. He also said that he was fine and in no pain anymore but I didn't believe him.

"Angel, you are injured and can barely stay on your feet." I protested.

"Christine, I'm perfectly able to walk around."

"Erik, please, the doctor said you should stay in bed and get your rest until your injuries are healed!"

"Our son is out there, wandering around Coney Island on his own and I will not just sit here and wait for him to come back." He insisted and I finally gave in.

Oh, my stubborn angel!

He did his best, pretending he wouldn't be in pain as we were looking for Gustave but as we sat in the ice cream parlor he couldn't hide it any longer.

My poor angel sat opposite me, desperately pressing one hand against his head, the other one placed upon his fractured rib.

"Angel, are you alright?" I questioned, worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine." He said but he pressed his eyes closed in agony, making it obvious that he was far away from alright.

"My poor angel," I reached out to caress his flawless cheek "you should have stayed in bed."

"It's fine, Christine." He insisted, smiling slightly.

"That was delicious!" Gustave suddenly cried, happily "Thank you, papa!"

"You're welcome." My angel groaned in agony.

"I'm sure it was, darling." I laughed as my son looked at me, ice cream all over his cheeks. Erik stood and went over to the counter to settle the bill with the waiter while I was busy cleaning Gustave's face. A few napkin were required until his face was finally free of ice cream again.

"There," I said, gently poking his nose "all cleaned up again."

With my son's face being clean and the bill being paid, we were ready to return to the hotel as soon as Erik returned. His steps became increasingly unsteady as he walked back towards our table and then my angel suddenly collapsed.

**Please review?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Erik's POV:**

When I woke, I was still in horrible pain and upon opening my eyes, I found that I was lying in a strange bed in a strange room. White ceiling, white walls...everything around me was white! Apart from that, the room was equipped with a table, two chairs and there was also a wardrobe in the corner right next to the door.

That was neither a hotel room nor my lair...

I was in hospital but how had I come here?

The last thing I knew was that we were at the ice cream parlor, my head hurting as hell and I admittedly should have stayed in bed but I couldn't remember going to the hospital voluntarily. I hated hospitals and usually avoided going there quite successfully, no matter how much pain I might have had.

Surely my Christine wasn't strong enough to carry me there on her own.

My angel was at my bedside, holding my hand and as I lifted my head from the pillows, I found Gustave fast asleep beside me, one arm wrapped around my chest.

"Christine," I whispered, making sure not to wake my son.

"Erik, how do you feel?"

"My head is killing me." I groaned, pressing my eyes closed in agony.

"My poor angel," She said, caressing my cheek.

"Angel, what happened?"

"We were at the ice cream parlor when you suddenly collapsed. I had no idea how I should bring you to the hospital on my own but luckily your old friend was there too and offered to help me." She told me

My old friend?

There were no old friends that I could think of...

The only sort of friends I ever had were the Giry's. Meg was working for me and whenever I saw Madame Giry, she was busy confronting me with how Christine was all I would ever think of. Apart from that, she never failed to remind me of how much she had done for me by helping me escape the mob ten years ago and how she and Meg helped me finance my park. I didn't force them to help me, did I?

"My friend?" I questioned, trying to think of who that alleged old friend could be.

"Yes, promised to come and visit you tomorrow and he said would be happy to see you again."

"I don't have any old friends, Christine. He must be mistaking me for someone else."

The shah, the police of Paris and Raoul were the only ones who could be interested in see me again... But the fop thought me dead and so I could only pray it had nothing to do with the shah and neither the police of Paris.

"I'm sure it will be fine, he seemed to be friendly." My angel told me, smiling.

Oh, great – what could possibly happen when the person was nice? Surely no friendly person could be working for the shah or the police...

That was when the door opened and the doctor came walking in.

"Ah, Mister Y, nice to see you are awake." He said, approaching my bed "How are you feeling?"

"I'm perfectly fine." I groaned in agony.

"Miss Daaé, would you mind waiting outside while I will check on Mister Y again?"

"That's not necessary! I-"

"Sir, why don't you leave that for me to decide?" he suggested.

That insolent idiot of a doctor! Didn't he know who I was? If the hospital was mine, I had fired him straight away!

I shot a warning glance at the doctor and was about to yell at him when my angel rose to her feet.

"It's fine." She agreed, lifting my sleeping son up in her arms "We will wait outside."

"Thank you, Miss Daaé."

My angel nodded and headed towards the door.

"I love you, angel " She whispered as she stood in the doorway.

"And I love you." I whispered, causing her to smile and then she left, closing the door behind her.

Seeing my angel smile still sent me to heaven! Oh, how I loved my beautiful Christine!

The doctor tried to hide it, but I could see that he was wondering how someone as beautiful as my angel could ever love something as hideous as me. I still didn't understand that either, but what did he care? It was his job to medicate patients not judging them!

"Right then, I will change the bandage on your cheek to keep it clean and to reduce the risk of inflammation."

He had just removed the bandage when a nurse walked in to assist him. She wasn't expecting to see the monstrosity of my face for she backed away the moment she set eyes upon it. Luckily for her, she didn't scream or else I would have had to silence her violently!

The doctor thanked her and sent her out of the room, pretending she had more work to do.

"Mister Y, I have to apologize for her." He said.

"She'd better not chatter around about it!" I warned him.

"You have my word that she won't, Sir." He assured me "Everyone who is working in this hospital being subject to medical confidentiality.

Sure, when it came to injuries or diseases of any kind, but did medical confidentiality include patients with strange-looking faces? I wasn't too sure about that, but she surely would regret it if she chose to spread rumours about the mysterious Mister Y anyway.

"Sir, I know you won't like it but-" he started, examining the wound on my cheek.

"What is it?" I questioned "Will that scar disfigure me?"

Instead of answering he used a swab, gently dabbing off the stitches on my cheek, causing me to flinch.

Of course he avoided answering! What should he have said? No, Sir, you will be as handsome as ever?

"This particular part of your face is extremely sensitive, which means the risk of the wound becoming inflamed is much higher. Applying a new bandage would only extend the healing process unnecessarily and so would wearing your mask. I would therefore advise you not to put it back on until the wound is completely healed." he explained and seemed extremely careful not to use words such as deformed, mostrous or hideous.

What was he suggesting? My mask had been a part of me ever since I could think and there was no point in changing that. No, I wouldn't walk around without it! I just couldn't!

What about Gustave? The last thing I wanted was hearing him scream whenever he looked at me. I had scared him once and I wouldn't do it a second him! I loved my son too much to hide away from him so what choice did I have? I would go on wearing my mask, no matter the consequences!

I wanted to protest and tell him how it was impossible for me to walk around without it but as the throbbing pain increased, I desperately pressed my hands against my head.

"Sir, I will give you some painkillers that should help you to get some sleep."

"Thank you."

He did as he said, injected something I suspected to be morphine in my veins and left, closing the door behind him. I snuggled my head in the pillows and closed my eyes, waiting for the morphine to grant me some painless sleep.

**Please review...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Christine's POV:**

I rose to my feet when the door opened and the doctor came walking out. He told me that Erik was fast asleep due to painkillers and wouldn't wake until tomorrow morning. It was already quite late and I therefore decided to go back to the hotel.

"But mother, I want to stay with papa!" Gustave protested.

"I know but you heard what the doctor said. Your papa is asleep and it's time for you to go to bed, too."

"I can sleep here as well," he insisted "Mother, please!"

"Gustave, I won't argue with you." I told him "You have your own bed at the hotel and we will come back after breakfast tomorrow, I promise."

I too would have preferred to stay at my Erik's bedside, but Gustave needed some proper sleep and admittedly a chair wasn't the most comfortable thing to sleep on.

"Mother, will papa be alright?" my son asked, worriedly.

"Yes, Gustave, he will be fine." I assured him, or tried it at least for how could I tell him something I didn't know either?

"Come along now," I said, reaching out for his hand and then we went back to the hotel.

The following morning, I was woken by the sounds of someone playing the piano and just like so many years ago, on the first morning in Erik's lair beneath the opera, I pulled on my nightgown and went to the living room.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and found Gustave sitting at the piano, fully dressed and ready to leave the hotel.

"Gustave, what-"

"Mother, you are awake!" he greeted me happily.

"It's only half past eight, you should still be in bed."

"I couldn't sleep anymore," he cried "I was too worried about papa!"

"Gustave," I started, walking towards him.

"Can we go to papa now?"

"Darling." I placed a kiss on his forehead as I reached the piano "It's still very early, I'm sure Erik is still asleep."

"But mother, you promised we would go to papa first thing in the morning and it is morning now!"

"And we will go but-"

"Then why can't we go now?" he asked "I want to go to papa!"

"Alright, darling." I said, ruffling his hair "give me a minute to get ready and then we'll go."

"Thank you, mother!" he replied happily as I turned and walked back to the bedroom.

When I returned to the living room only a few minutes later, Gustave jumped to his feet, running to my side.

It was incredible how much he seemed to love his father after only a few weeks but then again, they were both so alike. Not only did Gustave have my angel's blonde hair but also his eyes and whenever I looked into my son's eyes I found my angel looking back into mine. What was more, Gustave was quite tall and slender for his age and every move he made reminded me of my angel. I supposed Raoul noticed that similarity too but he never mentioned it. But that was long ago and now that the truth was finally out, father and son so alike in many ways, I was confident that they would get used to each other very soon.

I was brought back to reality by Gustave grabbing my hand, trying to pull me towards the door.

It was a beautiful sunny morning and despite the still quite early hour, the streets of Coney were crowded as we walked our way towards the hospital. There were tourists of all ages and from all over the world, chattering in different languages, walking among local residents of Coney Island, having fun. Some were heading towards the beach, looking for a spot upon the sand but the majority of them heading towards my angel's park.

Gustave grabbing my hand as we walked past the gates of Phantasma as if he was afraid to get lost in the crowd. Looking around, I saw children ahead running of their parents, excited to see what was waiting for them behind its gates of the park. It was not yet two hours open for daily business, but Phantasma was already full of people having fun, celebrating Mister Y. Some of them were looking around in hopes to see the mysterious owner of that park walking around.

"Will we see that Mister Y too?" I heard a girl ask her parents, causing me to smile for the society that had once shunned my Erik was now accepting and even celebrating him.

Oh, I was so proud of my angel!

Continuing to walk our way, we soon walked past a bakery with deliciously looking cakes on display.

"Mother, I'm hungry!" my son cried as he saw them and so we went in. The bakery too was crowded and the whole place smelled deliciously of all kinds of pastries.

"Will we buy something for papa too?" he questioned as we reached the counter and stood in line.

"Of course, sweetheart." I said, smiling at him. But what did my angel like? In all those years beneath the opera, I had never seen him eat and whenever I asked him about it, he told me he wasn't hungry. He said his angel and music were what kept him alive and I somehow believed him. My angel loved music and composing more than anything and yet I had no idea what he liked when it came to food.

"Can I have some chocolate cake?" he begged.

Gustave loved chocolate cake more than any other food and as he was so much like his father, I hoped that Erik would like it too. I usually didn't allow my son to have cake for breakfast but I knew that Gustave would want some too if I bought it for my angel.

Deciding to make an exception, I ordered two pieces of chocolate cake for my son and my angel and a croissant for myself.

"Miss Daaé," My angel's saviour who introduced himself as Nadir Khan came walking towards us. He was accompanied by a boy who was about the same age as Gustave, maybe a few years older.

"Mister Khan," I turned to face him "thank you so much for helping me yesterday, I owe you so much."

"It's fine. I'm sure Erik would have done the same."

"Mister Khan-" I started but he interrupted me.

"Please, Miss Daaé, call me Nadir." He offered and as he seemed to be honest and trustable, I asked him to call me Christine.

"Nadir," I repeated "we are on our way to the hospital… Why don't you come with us?"

"We will visit him this evening." He assured "But I promised my son that we'd go to Phantasma today and he is really looking forward to it."

"I'm sure Erik will appreciate your visit." I assured him.

"Mother, I want to go!" Gustave cried. Oh, my son could be so impatient when he had to wait for something. My son had changed since we were on Coney but after he had learned what Raoul did to Erik, he was back to his old self again. I figured Gustave was afraid that Mister Khan, who was still a stranger to him, might try to hurt his father as well for he hid behind me as soon as he noticed him.

I wished Nadir and his son much fun at my angel's park and then Gustave and I headed towards the hospital.

Once there, I opened the door to my angel's room but froze in the doorway, for there was another woman sitting at my Erik's bedside while he was still peacefully asleep.

Who was she and what did she want?

"Excuse me, Miss?" I addressed her, causing her to rise to her feet.

"Christine!" she cried, turning to face me.

It was only then that I recognized my old best friend...

Meg Giry!

"Meg?" I stupidly asked.

It was in back in Paris that I had last seen her and I never expected to see her here on Coney, so far away from France. Yes, my angel told me that the Giry's helped him escape after I left ten years ago but I had no idea that they were still here.

"My god, Meg, it so nice to see you again after so many years!" I smiled, approaching my dear old friend to embrace her but she backed away.

"Christine, I thought you left!" she cried "Why are you still here?"

**Please review…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

First of all: Thank you each and every one for reviewing! It feels great to know that there are people out there who like this story Thank you so much, everyone!

**Meg's POV:**

Christine... Christine! Always Christine!

Ten years ago, she left Paris without a single word of farewell to the two people who had been like a family to her since the time of her father's death! Ever since the day her father died, Christine had been like a daughter to my mother and like the sister to me - the sister that I never had. Over the years, we had become her family and that was how she was thanking us for welcoming her in our family: she ran away without a word!

Ten years went by and here she was now, standing in front of me, acting as if nothing had ever happened! What did she think? Did she honestly believe we were still such dear old friends?

No, things had changed and far too many things had happened!

_She _chose the easy way! It was _her_ who chose to run away with Raoul to start out a new, happy life somewhere far away from Paris. She left Erik behind without a second thought. His beloved Christine left him and it was my mother and I who saved his life by smuggling him out of France!

My mother and I helped him to start his new life here on Coney Island. It was us, but mainly me, who kept working night and day for him so that he could finance his park! We helped him to build up his future and yet, all he ever wanted was Christine!

Neither mother nor I had been aware of the fact that Erik had developed a way to lure his love to Coney to sing for him and so I learned about it the day they came here. At first, I was surprised yet happy to see her again after so many years, we had been friends after all, hadn't we?

At that time, I still thought Christine, Raoul and their son had only come to spend their vacation here on Coney and that it was all just a coincidence and it was only when she told me why they had come here that I started to wish they had never agreed. I wanted them to leave! Now!

She had had her great career in Paris at the opera and it was my turn now!

Mother kept telling me to continue to work hard so that I would one day be that star of Coney Island and that's just what I did!

Erik had composed a glorious aria for Christine to sing and all I he had ever given to me after ten years of endlessly working for him was a dance show!

Just like Chrisitne, I had been a ballet girl at the opera but I wanted more! I wanted to sing! I wanted Christine's place!

Then it was finally the day of her performance and I hoped she had left after it just like she should. There were rumors going on around Phantasma that Mr. Y was in hospital and as I was worried about Erik, I went to his home right after my rehearsal. There was no one there, his lair was deserted. He usually never left it and so I knew something was wrong.

Worried about him, I went to the hospital and luckily a friend of my mother who was working there agreed to bring me to the room that Erik was in after I begged her for several minutes. I thanked her and then went in, closing the door behind me.

Erik was fast asleep when I went over to him, sat down at his bedside and took his hand into my own. He looked so peaceful in his sleep with his deformity buried in the pillows so that only the flawless side of his face could be seen, he was also wearing his black wig and I found him quite beautiful. How handsome he could have been!

"Look what she has done to you." I whispered "that wouldn't have happened without her."

That was when the door opened and I heard Christine's voice only seconds later.

"What are you still doing here?" I questioned, backing away from her attempt to hug me.

"I'm staying here on Coney." She said, looking happy.

She was staying?

No! No, she couldn't stay here and take everything I have ever worked for away from me! I just couldn't allow her to!

"Christine, may I talk to you alone for a minute?" I asked, gesturing for her to follow me out of the room.

She nodded and we both left the room.

"You can't stay here!" I cried as we were out in the deserted corridor.

"Meg-"

"You had your performance! It's my turn now, not yours!"

"That has nothing to do with my performance, Meg." She assured me "I'm staying with Erik because I love him."

"You love Erik!" I laughed "Ten years ago, you said you loved the handsome and rich vicomte and you left with him to start a new life with him and now, after he's gambled away all his fortune, you come here claiming that you love Erik?"

"That's nothing you should be concerned-" she started to argue but I refused to let her speak.

And suddenly I saw what Carlotta had seen so many years ago. All Christine ever wanted was to be the center of attention and just like La Carlotta, all she could ever think about was money and her career!

"The reason why you agreed to his offer is that you needed the money, Christine, that's not a secret! Yet after you've travelled all the way from Paris to Coney and noticed that it is now Erik who is successful and rich, you have decided to stay with him so that you would get his park and money one day! No, you don't love him, all you want is his park!"

"What are you talking about?" she questioned angrily.

"Don't play naïve, we both know it's true!"

"No, Meg, you're wrong! I-"

"You may fool Erik but you can't fool me, Christine!"

**Christine's POV:**

"You may fool him but you can't fool me! All you want is his park!" she yelled.

I didn't expect we would be as close friends as we used to be but nothing had prepared me for this.

"That's not true , Meg! I'm staying here with him because I love him!" I yelled, defending myself against the accusations of my once so dear friend.

"You didn't love him ten years ago, so why would you now?" she questioned.

"I have always love him!"

"If it's as you say, then why didn't you stay?" she asked suspiciously.

"I had no choice!" I cried "I regretted my choice as soon as Raoul and I had left so I returned to swear my love to Erik but found him gone instead!"

I didn't tell her about the night of passion that my angel and I had shared just before my wedding for it was none of her business. Why was I justifying myself to her anyway? Who did she think she was? I wasn't accountable to her!

"Go on like this, Christine, lie to Erik if that is what you want but believe me, I won't let you take away from me what's mine!" she yelled and rushed off before I could say another word.

After she left, I stood there for several minutes, staring after her, confused about what had just happened. She thought all I wanted was Phantasma and that I would only pretend to love him in order to get his park! Why did she think so ill of me? We used to be friends! We had spent our childhood together at the opera and yet, she was a totally different person now!

"I won't let you take away from me what's mine!" her words kept echoing through my head.

At first I thought she was talking about the park but what if she was talking about something completely different?

What if it was Erik that she was talking about? What if she loved him?

No! The mere thought of Meg being with my angel was driving me insane

**Please review...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Christine's POV:**

Meg's words kept me thinking, even as I retook my seat at my angel's bedside. I sat there, gazing out of the window but in my mind, all I could see was Erik and Meg!

Yes, my angel deserved to be happy and yet, the thought of my angel being with another woman was driving me mad with jealousy!

Lost in thoughts, I didn't notice that my Erik was awake and looking at me worriedly.

"Angel, what's wrong?" he asked as if he sensed that something was bothering me.

"Erik, have you been with someone else during those ten years?" I knew I had no right to ask him but my mouth spoke faster than I could think.

My angel burst out laughing as if I had just asked the most ridiculous question and did only stop when he realized I was being serious.

"Have you been with Meg during those ten years?" I questioned more specifically, causing his jaw to drop open. Yes, I knew I had no right to ask and it was none of my business for my Erik was a man like any other and he had the perfect right to get his needs fulfilled but I needed certainty!

"What are you talking about?" he asked as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Meg…" I started to explain "I..I met her earlier today and she indicated that you and her-"

"What?!"

"Ten years are a long time-"

"Meg and I? Christine, that's ridiculous!" he hissed angrily "How could you even think I'm capable of that?"

"Erik-"

"No, Christine, I'm not like others! And I'm _not_ your boy!" he yelled, causing me to look down to my feet for my angel had no idea how right he was.

Ten years ago, my marriage had started happily but after Gustave was born and grew up, resembling his father, my husband did more than drinking and gambling. Deep inside, I knew I was right for whenever Raoul returned from one of his various tours around the bars of Paris, his shirt was always covered in lipstick and he smelled of brandy and other women's perfume. Though, the day I confronted him with that was the day matters got even worse.

"How dare you!" he yelled, slapping me across the face with the back of his hand "Look at you, Christine! You would be nothing without me, do you hear me? Nothing!"

It was from that day on, that he would slap me whenever I dared to disagree with him. All I wanted was to run away from him but Gustave was just about four at the time and the last thing I wanted was to ruin my child's world. Yes, my marriage was a living hell but I knew I had to stay strong for my son and so I did just that.

However, that was years ago, Raoul had left and there was no need for my angel to know.

**Erik's POV**

Having my angel ask me if there had been something going on between Meg and I caused me to burst out laughing.

Meg and I?

That was the most ludicrous thing I had ever heard!

Yes, the Giry's had helped me a lot during those ten years and I promised to repay them for that but to me, Meg had never been more than a girl performing at a show in Phantasma. She was working for me, nothing more. How could I have known that she might think otherwise?

As for me, Christine had been the only woman I ever loved and I would be damned to change that.

I didn't know what made me angrier; that my Christine thought I had been with another woman or that she believed Meg more than me!

Those ten endless years of yearning for my angel had been a living hell but I couldn't bring myself to betray her. Yes, I knew she was married to Raoul and would never be mine but for me, being with another woman would mean just that.

I could have gone to the red light district and paid for a prostitute but I refused to do so. Firstly, because I secretly knew they would reject me and the money I had to offer rather than make love to something like me but second and most importantly because it wouldn't feel right. I even refused to touch myself, no matter how much my body yearned for release.

The night of passion between my Christine and I ten years ago had been the only one I ever had and if it would stay that way, then so be it!

"I'm not you boy!" I shouted, causing her to look down to the floor, a sad expression across her beautiful face.

"I...I'm sorry." I said after a few moments of silence went by, causing her to look up at me.

"Angel, please, listen to me." I grabbed her hand, holding in the pain coming for my fractured rib "Ever since that night, there has never been a day when I didn't hate myself for leaving you. I regretted my choice the moment I rose to my feet while you were still asleep and yet I knew I had to. You were about to marry your precious vicomte and deep in my heart, I knew you would wake only to reject me once more. I was sure you would be disgusted by what we had done."

My angel was in tears now, as if she was finally understanding and I reached out for her to wipe away her tears.

"Oh, Erik," she whispered, caressing my deformed flesh yet she was careful not to touch the stitches on my cheek "There is nothing I regret about that night. I only wish I would have told you earlier how much I loved you. If only I had told you right away that I returned to spend my life with you."

What a happy life I might have known with my family if only I hadn't run away! All those wasted years! Oh, how I hated myself more than I usually did! If only I could turn back time...

"Christine, I don't know what Meg has told you but believe me, it was utter nonsense for you have always been the only woman I ever loved and I assure you, it will stay that way until I die." I said, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"Your offer was the best thing that could have happened to me." She said as she snuggled up beside me.

"Is that so?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow, fighting back a smile.

"Yes," she smiled, pressing her lips against mine "We have wasted ten long years for nothing and I'm so very happy that I found you again after all this time."

"I love you," I moaned as she placed a kiss on my neck "Oh, Christine."

"I love you too." She whispered, resting her head against my shoulder as she wrapped her arms around me.

I was still exhausted due to the painkillers the doctor had given me and so I closed my eyes after placing a kiss on her curls, inhaling the scent of my angel's perfume.

**And here we are: chapter 24! Hope you all enjoyed reading it! Please feel free to leave a review... Thanks!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Erik's POV:**

I must have fallen asleep for when I woke, Christine and Gustave were no longer beside me.

"Angel, I love you." I whispered, my eyes still closed, expecting her so be at my bedside.

"I honestly hope Miss Daaé didn't hear that."

My eyes shot open the moment I heard that voice and I couldn't help but stare at the source of it.

That voice! Oh, I'd know it anywhere!

Nadir Khan!

The only friend I had ever had was sitting at my bedside...But why? I had not seen him in over ten years! What was he doing here now?

"Nadir-"

"I knew you would be happy to see me again." My old Persian friend said, a huge grin across his face.

"What...what are you doing here?"

"Well, I reached the ice cream parlor the moment you collapsed and rushed over to help you. I was not even aware that it was you."

"How very kind of you." I sarcastically replied but the Persian just ignored me.

"I helped Miss Daaé to bring you to hospital and she offered I could come here and visit you. Gustave was hungry and so I agreed upon staying at your bedside until they return."

"So you are that so-called old friend?!"

"Indeed, can you believe it?" he chuckled "All those years, Erik, and you haven't changed at all."

I only looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Still hiding your emotions from the world, aren't you, Erik?"

He was right, but what other choice did I have?

Hatred was all I had ever known and I'd always gotten myself in trouble when I chose to share my emotion with others. And so, over the years, I learned to hide them away from the world in order to protect myself from being hurt anymore.

"Why did you leave Persia?" I stupidly questioned.

"Let's say my wife and I were no longer invited to stay after the shah found out what I did."

His wife? Oh, no. Not only did I ruined his life but the one of his wife as well! Oh, damn me!

He'd become Persia's chief of police only a few weeks after he brought me to the shah's court and it was all my fault that he lost it all. One fateful night had cost him all he had ever worked for... Oh, why did I allow him to help me?

I could still recall it as if it was yesterday that he stood in the doorway to my apartment, telling me what he had been instructed to do. He had orders to escort me to prison where I was to be executed the following morning. However, he stopped my horse when we were out of sight of the court and removed the ropes from around my wrists.

"Daroga, what-"

"The shah will think you used a magic trick to escape." He explained.

"Nadir," I protested "you are going to lose your job! I don't-"

"The guards are still close enough to hear a gunshot." He warned "The entire court will be out there looking for you as soon as the sun rises so stay away from the streets and hide during the day. Make sure to travel during the night so that no one will find you."

"Why are you doing this?" I questioned, confused by his actions.

"I may be working for the shah but that doesn't mean that I agree with every of his decisions. As for me, I think it would be a pity to waste your genius, Erik. There are so many wonderful things you can use it for." He nervously glanced into the distance where the guards were waiting for us.

"They are only a few minutes ahead," he whispered "enough talking, you really must be going. Now."

From out of my cloak, I produced my wallet and handed the money I had earned while working for the shah over to him.

"What is this?" he questioned.

"It's the least I can do-"

"Keep your money, Erik. You will need it yourself."

"Money has never been of interest for me." I shrugged "Besides, there is no need for money if you live in darkness."

"Erik, this is very kind of you but I really can't accept it." He protested, reaching out to put the money back into my hand.

"Yes, you can." I said, pulling my hand away "You are risking your job for me today...that's the kindest thing that someone has ever done for me. Please, take the money. It's the only way I can think of to thank you for saving my life."

To be truthful, I kept a small amount of money in order for me to survive. It wasn't much but I was sure it would do, for I never used to eat much.

"Erik, you must go." He whispered as if he had heard something in the distance.

I had no idea what to say to him for this was my first farewell to someone I liked. What was I to say? A simple 'thank you' surely wouldn't do...

"Thank you for everything, Nadir." I started "Make sure to take very great care of yourself, …my friend… for your fate has become quite dear to me."

He seemed sad and for some odd reason, I felt tears coming to my eyes. Why what was that? Yes, Nadir and I had become friends over the years; but what was that feeling?

I had never expected to see him again after I fled from Persia and here he was now, after more than ten years. I would never have admitted it, but I was quite happy to see him again.

"What happened after you left Persia?"

"Well, as you may think, the shah wasn't too happy to learn that the chief of police was working against him."

Now I was sure that the shah had punished him for helping me. Oh, I had ruined his life by accepting his help… Well done, Erik...well done...

How could I ever make up for what he had done?

Sure, I could offer him a job in my park but then again, the former Daroga of Mazanderan surely wouldn't willingly agree on working in an amusement park, would he?

"They punished you instead of me! I should never have accepted-" I started but luckily, he interrupted me before I could apologize.

"No worries, old friend" he grinned "My wife and I managed to leave Persia just in time and moved to Italy. Life, for once, was perfect and ten years ago; she gave me a son who completed our little family. Unfortunately, things changed for the worse when she got sick and passed away one day before Reza's sixth birthday."

"Nadir, I...I'm so sorry."

The Persian only nodded and went on with telling his story.

"After her death, my son and I have been travelling around for two years before we came here to Coney Island."

He told me all he and his son had been through over the past years and I suddenly knew what I had to do. Sure, I couldn't make him chief of police but offering him a job at Phantasma was the least I could do, even though I was sure I would regret my choice sooner or later.

He had helped me many years ago and now, it was my turn to do so. Moreover, perhaps having the only friend I'd ever had around after so many years would be quite entertaining.

**So, Erik finally knows who that old friend is... YAY! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Erik's POV:**

The hotel and my lair were far to small for three people to stay there in the long term and therefore I decided for us to move somewhere else.

Back in Paris, my angel used to talk a lot about her father's house by the sea and how she had loved growing up there. A few years ago, as I was taking a long walk around Coney Island, I found the perfect home for my Christine and I to live in. For there was a house, close to the other end of the island and right next to the beach, that looked exactly like the one my angel had grown up in.

The moment I first set eyes upon it, I knew that Christine would love it and so I didn't hesitate to buy it. Over the years, I had designed its rooms just like the ones my angel used to describe in every detail. I wanted it to be perfect for my love but there was still one problem: she wasn't here!

Not yet...

By the time my angel and her sorry excuse of a husband arrived here at Coney Island, I had almost forgotten that I still owned that house...but now, she was here and I knew there was no time to waste. It was now or never.

Yes, I would show her our new home as soon as I was allowed to leave hospital and that was just what I did.

Nadir and his son had invited Gustave to spend the day with them at Phantasma and as the children seemed to like each other, he agreed happily. The three of them were off to the park as soon as it opened its gates, giving my angel and I time to spend together.

It was a beautiful, sunny morning and so I decided to use this advantage to ask her out for a walk. Luckily, she agreed and so my angel and I left the hotel, heading away from Phantasma. As we were walking down the streets of Coney Island, holding hands, I felt people staring at my mask but this time, I didn't care. The woman I loved was with me and that was all that mattered. My angel gave me the strength to do what I always used to avoid. That thing being walking amoungst other people just like anyone else.

"Erik, what are we doing here?" she questioned when we were almost there.

"I want to show you something." I explained.

"We are almost out of the city," she argued "What could you possibly want to show me?"

"Angel, please, you will like it." I assured her, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

My angel giggled and then agreed.

I got increasingly nervous with every step that we came closer to the house. Ever since I bought it, I had hoped my Christine would be happy about it but what if my plan didn't work out? What if she didn't like it?

"Close your eyes." I told her when we were only a few steps away.

"Angel, why-"

"It's a surprise, love," I said, taking her hand into my own "trust me."

With that, she closed her eyes and I led her towards our new home.

"There," I said as we stood right in front of it "open your eyes, angel."

Her eyes widened the moment she set eyes on the house and her jaw dropped open. Oh, I would never forget her expression.

"Erik, what is this?" she questioned and from her voice I could tell that she was shocked.

"I don't know," I teased "Looks like a house to me."

In respond, my angel playfully slapped my upper arm.

**Christine's POV:**

I felt like a little girl again as I was standing there, staring at the house my father and I used to live in... I could have sworn it was the same house that I had grown up in but this couldn't be...we were at Coney Island now.

Oh, that house! I couldn't help but stare at it...

"This...this is my father's house..." I stammered.

"Wait till you have seen the rooms." He told me.

My angel smiled, gesturing for me to go inside. Once inside, he showed me around the house. There was no need for him to show me round it for no one knew it better than I did. I had grown up in it after all, had I not? I could have sowrn it at least… Every room, every detail in that house looked exactly like my father's house…

"Angel, what is that all about?" I questioned as we were standing in the bedroom.

"This could be our new home, if you wish." He explained.

Wait...our new home?

"What are you talking about?"

"My lair is too small for three people and we can't stay at the hotel forever." He explained "I thought this house would be perfect for our little family."

"It would be, angel, but why are you so sure the current owner would agree on selling it?"

My Erik was looking at me, a mysterious smile across his face.

"Believe me, the current owner would be more than happy to agree on that." He assured.

"What does that mean?" I questioned, suspiciously. Oh, I knew that expression for it was the Phantom's and never meant something good…

"I'm am the owner of that house." He admitted, a uncertain expression across his face.

"This...is your house?" I asked stupidly.

"Indeed, it is."

"Erik, why did you-"

"Alright, I bought this house a few years ago." he sighed as if he was afraid to go on "You used to talk a lot about your father's house and the moment I saw it, I knew that I had to buy it. It reminded me so much of you and even though I knew I had lost you for good, I couldn't bear to think someone else would live in it."

I could see a fear in his eyes as he went on, as if he was afraid I might reject him because of what he was saying.

"Quite insane to think someone would buy a house in hopes it would make his love return to him by some miracle." He laughed ironically.

I knew I should have been frightened by what he had just told me but I wasn't. No, quite the contrary, I knew he was right, this would be the perfect home for our little family.

Caressing his cheek, I pressed my lips on his.

"That means you like it?" he breathlessly questioned.

"Yes," I groaned as I felt his lips against my neck "I love it."

Our lips met again and we kissed passionately as my hands undid the buttons of his shirt.

**Please review?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Erik's POV:**

Yes, it was quite insane to buy a house with the only reason being that it reminded me of my Christine, but what should I have done?

During one of her visits in my lair, my love wouldn't stop talking about her father's house and how much she loved it. My angel had told me how sad she was when her father insisted on moving to Paris after her mother's death.

In my mind, that house belonged to my angel, and I couldn't bear the thought of another family living in it. Insanely enough, I bought it in hoping it would make my love return to me…

"Does that mean you like it?" I questioned, placing a kiss against her neck.

"Yes," her sweet voice answered. I groaned as I continued covering her neck with kisses. "I love it."

My angel loved it...

I had to admit that at first I had been nervous that she would be frightened by my actions and flee from me, but my angel proved me wrong by pressing her lips against mine…

Yes, my angel and I had once again passed the point of no return. There was no turning back and neither of us wanted to.

Our love and desire for each other was far too urgent to deny and we had soon forgotten about the world around us with every second that went by.

She groaned as I pressed another kiss on her neck and we shared a passionate kiss as her hands begun to unbutton my shirt, pulling the item off my shoulders as the last button came undone.

Once both my mask and wig were pulled off my face, she caressed my sore flesh ever so gently.

"Angel, don't..." I flinched the moment her fingers made contact with the wound on my cheek.

"I'm sorry," she cooed, running her fingers down my chest.

I closed my eyes and sighed upon feeling her lips against my neck, as my hands begun to undo the buttons of her dress, dropping the item to the floor when the last button had come undone.

My love was now standing before my very eyes, in nothing but her undergarments and I couldn't help but look upon her, admiring the beauty of her almost naked body.

Oh, my angel…

Making sure that she was really there and that it wasn't just another dream, I reached out for her, caressing her cheek as I leaned in to kiss her.

"My Christine," I whispered, as our lips moved against one another's.

"Oh, Erik…" she breathlessly replied, wrapping her arms around my neck as our kisses grew more and more passionate.

That feeling! Oh, having her touch and kiss me sent me straight to heaven!

Overwhelmed with my desire for her, I pressed her gently against the nearest wall, kissing her fiercely.

Her hand trailed down my bare chest while I placed kisses down her neck and a groan escaped my lips as she reached waistband of my trousers, reaching inside...

"Angel, yes..." I begged her, moaning into her shoulder as I felt her hand working inside them, "please… don't stop…"

"Oh, I love you…" An orgasmic groan escaped my lips as she kept pleasuring me and only when I felt my climax slowly approaching did I grap her hand, for if she continued I surely wouldn't last long enough…

**Christine's POV:**

Oh, Christine..." my angel groaned into my shoulder as I pleasured him, "yes..."

Suddnely, he lifted me into his arms and carried me over to our bed, gently placing me down against the mattress.

He knelt over me and bent down to press his lips against mine. After removing my undergarments, his hands worked their way up my bare thighs, caressing them.

I sighed as his lips trailed down my collarbone, making sure to cover every single spot of my breasts with kisses.

When our lips met again, I gently rolled him onto his back and sat on top of him.

"You are so beautiful-" He whispered, trailing his hand down my body.

"So are you…." I sighed upon feeling his hand caress my bare breasts.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I felt his hand working between my legs.

"Erik, yes…" I whimpered, "like this"

As my pleasure came and went in waves, I slowly started moving back and forth on his lap, causing his body to arch off the mattress.

"Angel, please," he grunted, "stop this merciless game of yours… I'm not used to them."

With that, my Erik rolled over and was once again kneeling over me.

Pressing my lips against his, I pushed his trousers off his waist, causing them to drop to his knees.

I felt my angel's lips vibrate against mine as he lowered his body down to mine, working his way inside me, causing me to groan with pleasure into his ear.

Wrapping my legs around his waist, I pulled him closer to me as he began to slowly move within me.

"Angel…"

I ran my fingers down his back as he thrusted deeper into me, digging my nails into his flesh.

"Harder..." I begged, pressing my lips against his, "yes…"

"Say you want me…" he whimpered as he quickened his pace.

"I want you… angel," my body arched off the mattress and I orgasmically moaned into his ear.

When we both reached our climax, my angel rolled off from me, snuggling up beside me as we both gasped for air.

"You were wonderful, angel," I breathed, trailing one finger down his chest, "I have never felt like this before."

"Why doesn't it surprise me to hear that?" he teased, running his fingers through my curls. "But then again, what would one expect from an idiot such as him?"

"Erik!" I giggled, playfully slapping his shoulder, "don't be so mean."

He was right… in ten years, Raoul had never been able to make me feel what I felt when making love to my angel. Other than my soon-to-be ex-husband who only ever cared about getting his own needs fullfiled, Erik first and foremost cared about my desires. Whenever my angel touched me, he was ever so gentle and loving as though afraid I might break in two any minute.

"Oh, my Christine, you are truly the best that has ever happened to me in my life."

"Ten long years, Erik… We had to waste ten years just because I was unable to admit how much I loved you. Oh, if only I had looked with my heart straight away." I said, caressing his cheek "But believe me, angel, my heart has always been yours."

"What's past is past, love. You are here now and that is what matters."

"Following your invitation was the best decision I have ever made," I smiled "It has brought me back to you and I will never leave you again."

After ten endless years, my little family was finally complete for Gustave had his real father back in his life and I would never leave my beloved Erik again.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world by doing so," he smiled, leaning in to kiss me "Oh, Christine, I love you."

"I love you too, my angel."

Oh, life was perfect!

**Please review?**

**Yeah, I know…it's taken me ages to upload this one and believe me, I really am sorry. A new term at university has just begun and is keeping me busy. Anyway…. those who keep reading and reviewing, thank you so, so much! It really means a lot!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Erik's POV:**

For once, I was glad that my old friend was back in my life. Nadir had invited Gustave to come to Phantasma with him and his son, giving my angel and I some time together.

After making love to her in our future home, we spent the remainer of the day snuggled up in bed, eventually starting our passion play again.

"Does it still hurt you?" my angel questioned, running her finger across the scar I had just recently received from Raoul.

"Not as much as it hurt to lose you those ten years ago."

Yes, the scar I had received at the fop's hand hurt me terribly for my destorted flesh was quite sensitive, but having my angel beside me made me feel a million times better.

"Erik, please promise me something?"

"Anything, love."

"Don't wear your mask anymore."

"What?" I protested. "No, Christine, I can't. You know what I look like. What do you think will happen if I walked around Phantasma without it?"

"No more masks, Erik," she insisted, "not when we are at home-"

"Angel," I tried to interrupt her, but she went on.

What was she thinking? I had scared my son once and I would be damned to do so again.

"We are your family, Erik, I love you with all my heart and so does Gustave. There is no need to hide your face from us any longer."

"I don't want to scare Gustave again," I argued.

"You won't," she assured me, "I've never told you before, but when you were at hospital after Raoul attacked you in your lair, Gustave took your mask off and looked at your face without any fear in his eyes. Erik, you are his father and he loves you."

Yes, my love and my son...my family! Oh, who would have thought?

They were my family and I wanted it to be legally confirmed and therefore, once we were moved into our new home, I would ask her to seal our bond forevermore. I would ask my Christine to marry me. I only had to wait for the opportune moment and then I would ask her, yet, this time, there was no begging for her to change her mind if she rejected me.

**Gustave's POV:**

I had a great time with Mr. Khan and his son Reza at Phantasma. It didn't seem like a whole day, it felt like only a few hours. Strange how times flies when you have fun...

Reza was about my age and it was fun to spend time with him. I was happy that the borning times here at Coney Island were over cause I had finally found someone at my age with whom I could play.

Composing or designing with my papa was fun, but I had always wanted a friend who was actually as old as I was.

Back in Paris, Raoul used to tell me that a future vicomte was not supposed to play with children who did not belong to royality. He only allowed me to play with the chilren of families he was friends with. All of them members of France's royality. Yes, some of them were friendly but they were all so different to me - no one of them was interested in music or anything that had to do with arts.

When I told me parents about it, Raoul only said that I would be the one who was strange and different to the others.

My mother and Mister Y were the only ones I had met who loved music as much as I did and now, here was Reza. We shared the same interests and had soon become friends, just like our fathers.

Time went by so quickly and it felt like just a few hours later that we met my parents for dinner at one of Phantasma's restaurants. My mother had insisted on inviting Mr. Khan and his son for dinner in order to thank him for helping my papa when he collapsed at the ice cream parlor a few weeks ago.

Reza had not yet met my parents and so, Mr. Khan introduced them to him.

"Reza, this is-"

"Mr. Y!" I interrupted him, causing my papa to grin, but my mother didn't seem happy.

"Young man, didn't I teach you not to interrupt adults?" she questioned.

"I'm sorry, mother."

"It's fine, Miss Daaé. Erik used to do that a lot during our time in Persia. Like father, like son, if you asked me," the Persian explained.

"What a pity that no one asked you," my papa snapped, causing Mr. Khan to chuckle.

"Still the same sense of humor, Erik?" he asked.

"Indeed, daroga. Indeed," came my father's sarcastic reply.

What strange friendship did Mr. Y and Mr. Khan have? It was fun to watch but it also caused me to wonder why their friendship was like that.

"Alright, why don't we go inside?" my mother questioned. "I'm starving half to death."

With that, we went in and had a delicious dinner.

Next morning, my parents announced that they wanted to show me something and soon we were heading towards the other end of Coney Island.

"And here we are," My papa said, "welcome to our new home, son."

"Our new home?" I asked, excitedly.

"Yes, Gustave." My mama smiled, leading me up the stairs, "this is where we are going to live."

She led me to my new room which was just at the other end of the hallway. Every wall in this house was painted in lovely colours, except for my room. They were not painted in a lovely colour, they were white! Boringly white! Oh, why did this have to be my room?

Mister Y must have seen the fading smile across my face for he laughed.

"No need to be disappointed, Gustave. You can design this room just as you want to." He assured me.

And that was just what I did. I spent hours at my father's desk, drawing the layout of my future room that was in my head while my papa was playing the piano.

Once they were finished, we started paining my room. It was fun to spent some time with my papa.

"This is so much fun!" I giggled while painting the wall.

"Oh, look at you, Gustave," he laughed when we were not even half-way finished "your whole face is covered in paint. You are supposed to color the walls, not yourself."

"Raoul never allowed me to do such things."

My papa's smile faded as soon as he heard Raoul's name and he cursed something under his breath that I couldn't understand.

"He said it wasn't appropriate for a young vicomte. He said, there were other who could do that for us." I explained.

"No more words about that idiot!" He told me "the walls won't paint themselves on their own."

A few minutes of working in silence past until I looked at him again.

"Thank you, Mister Y."

"What for, Gustave?"

"You make mama very happy." I explained. "I have never seen her as happy as she is now."

"Is that so?" he chuckled.

"Yes," I nodded. "she tried to hide it from me but I know she was often very sad when we were still in Paris, especially when Raoul didn't come home."

This seemed to have caught my papa's attention.

"What do you mean by that?"

"They often argued at night when they thought I was asleep. I didn't get much of what they said but I knew that it didn't mean anything good." I explained "All I understood was that it had something to do with Raoul and other women."

"Bloody bastard!" He growled, suddenly hitting his fist against the wall.

Never had my papa frightened me like that before. Oh, what had angered him like that? Did I say something wrong?

**Please review...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Erik's POV:**

I knew I had frightened my son for he stood there, staring at me in fear. Pressing my eyes closed, I cursed myself beneath my breath. Throughout my childhood, I had been constantly yelled at by the person who was meant to take care of me and the last thing I wanted was to let the same thing happen to Gustave.

I had vowed to not ever yell at my son again and yet, I had done just that. Oh, damn my temper!

"Gustave, I'm sorry." I said softly.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Gustave, you have done nothing wrong." I said, kneeling down to meet him on an equal footing. "I didn't mean to yell at you nor did I want to scare you and I'm so, so sorry but please, don't mention the Vicomte's name ever again. It would only lead to the return of a person that I don't want you to know."

No matter how much those ten, almost eleven years had changed me, I knew the Phantom was still there... He was and would always be part of my personality and I knew I couldn't change that, regardless of how much I wanted to. Over the years, however, I had learned to keep him shut away somewhere deep inside my mind and yet, I knew he was waiting. Waiting for monsieur le vicomte to return so that he could make him pay for treating Christine so badly.

That insolent boy had the nerves to cheat on my angel! My Christine was in every way the most beautiful person I had ever met and yet, instead of being happy about having her in his life, that insolent drunken fool even dared to cheat on her. Oh, how dare he?! Yes, I should have been glad about his unfaithfulness but I couldn't even bear the thought of my beloved angel being unhappy. In that moment, I almost wished for Raoul to come back so that I could kill him myself and, oh, there would be no mercy… I was pulled back from my train of thoughts when I Gustave spoke again.

"Papa, are you hurt?" he questioned as he noticed that I was caressing my wrist.

"I'm fine, Gustave." I lied.

Yes, my wrist was causing me pain but to know that that bastard has been cheating on my angel hurt me even worse.

"It looks painful." he insisted, placing his tiny hand upon my presumably bruised wrist.

"Believe me, Gustave, I'm fine." I assured him "there is no need to be worried."

"But I am. You are my papa and I love you. It's only natural to be worried when someone you care for is hurt." He explained, causing me to smile.

"I love you too, son." I said, ruffling his hair "Your mother and you are my reason to live and I hate myself for not being there for you during all those years."

"I'm happy that we have come here."

"Are you now?" I chuckled, playfully raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. "Otherwise I wouldn't have met you."

His words made me smile and then, all of a sudden, my son wrapped his arms around me, causing me to lose balance and land backwards on the floor.

"Careful, Gustave" I warned, causing him to giggle.

He was now on top of me, grasping my shirt with his tiny hands in order to support himself, leaving colored hand prints on my shirt but I didn't care.

"Mister Y, you are the best papa in the world." He said, a smile across his face.

"That is very kind of you, Gustave, and I couldn't possibly ask for a better son." Oh, how his words send my heart soaring.

He giggled as he pressed his hand gently across my left cheek, leaving a handprint on it.

Only a few years ago, I would have been furious because of his behavior and the work that still needed to be done but for some reason, I didn't care now. It seemed pointless to be angry about such simple things when you were having fun with your son.

Time had gone by so quickly and it was close to dinnertime when we had finally finished painting Gustave's room.

"Come along now, Gustave. I'm sure your mother is already waiting for us."

With that, we headed towards the hotel and for the first time in my life, I didn't care about the people around me. Oh, how good it felt to know that there was someone who was happily waiting for your return.

"Oh, sweetheart, look at you!" Christine giggled as he ran towards her, hugging her. "is there even a drop of paint on the wall?"

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" I grinned as I reached her side.

"You both look as if you have had a great day." She laughed as she noticed Gustave's hand print across my cheek.

"Yes, we had!" my son cheered "It was so much fun!"

"Who would have thought that the Phantom would grow soft one day?" my angel teased, caressing my cheek.

"Such things do happen with the right person beside you." I replied, gently pulling her closer to me.

My love smiled as she rose up to her tiptoes, claiming my malformed lips.

"Why do you both have to do that all the time?" Gustave disgustedly asked as he saw my angel and I kissing.

Christine smiled as she broke away "You will understand when you are old enough, Gustave. One day, you will meet that one person that you find you can't live without."

Her wonderful eyes met mine and she softly squeezed my hand as she went on "And once you have found your soulmate, you have to make sure not to let that person go again for life doesn't always give a second chance to a lost love."

Yes, life had, in fact, given my angel and I a second chance and to hear it from her made me happy... oh, so happy!

"Now, why don't you both go upstairs to wash the paint off your faces and then we shall go get some dinner." she suggested

As I climbed the stairs behind Gustave, there was a strange feeling inside me. I was in a good mood and anything else, even my hideous face, didn't seem to matter anymore.

What was that feeling? Wait...could it be I was happy?

**YAY! Happy father and son moment for Erik and Gustave! …Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Erik's POV:**

A few days later, we were moved into my house by the sea and over the weeks, Christine, myself and Gustave had grown inseparable. To think I would live with my sweet angel and our son beside me… Oh, never had I dreamed it possible!

I loved my Christine more than anything in the world and wanted her to be my wife no matter what. But still, what if she rejected me? Yes, she told me time and time again how much she loved me but was it enough to marry me? I surely wouldn't be able to endure the pain of being rejected by her once more.

I was sitting at my desk, filling in forms and doing paperwork that was due the following day but I could hardly focus on working. No, all I could think of was my imminent proposal to my angel.

"Papa, what are you doing?" Gustave questioned as he came walking into my bedroom.

"I am planning a surprise for your mother." I told him

"A surprise?" He questioned excitedly "Mama loves surprises!"

"I can only hope so, Gustave."

"Please tell me about the surprise you are planning for her!"

Oh, I wasn't going to explain this to him. Not now...not until my sweet Christine had accepted my hand in marriage.

"I was thinking about taking your mother out for dinner tomorrow night." I simply told him.

"Oh, that sounds like a great idea!" My son exclaimed "There is a riding stable at Phantasma, isn't it?"

"Yes, Gustave, but why is that important?"

"Mama loves horseback riding!" He told me.

"Does she now?" I questioned.

"Yes," he explained "Back home-...back in Paris, she used to talk a lot about grandfather's house by the sea and their neighbor who had a horse. She often told me how much she loved riding through the woods or along the beach and how much she missed it. I am sure she would love to do horseback riding again."

"That is indeed a great idea, Gustave!" I told him, ruffling his hair.

It was getting real at last. However, I had yet a lot to organize for tomorrow night, for my proposal to my angel. Thanks to my son, I now had the perfect plan. First, I would take her out for a horseback ride along the beach and then, after a delicious dinner, I would ask her to marry me. Oh, it had to be just perfect!

"Papa, can I somehow help you?" he questioned.

"There are still a lot of things I have to organize for this surprise tomorrow and it is important that your mother stays at home as I don't want her to suspect anything." I explained.

"And how can I help you with that?"

"Well... it would really help me if you spent time with your mother during the day tomorrow."

"Oh, that is great." He grinned. "I am going to ask her to sing while I am playing the piano. I haven't spent time with her in a long time….that will be fun!"

And so it would be. Tomorrow was the day I would ask her for her hand in marriage and I could only pray she'd accept it.

**Christine's POV:**

I was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast when my angel wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Good morning, love." He whispered, placing seductive kisses to my neck. He gently turned me to face him and leaned in to kiss me.

"Erik, don't-" I protested. "Gustave might come in any second."

"He's fast asleep in his bed." He assured, leaning in to kiss me once more.

As we kissed, I felt a need to urgent to deny and so I grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer to me. My hands undid the buttons of his shirt, stripping the fabric from of his shoulders when all buttons had come loose. My fingers slowly trailed down his bare chest and I placed kisses down his neck, causing him to softly groan. Another groan escaped his lips as I opened the buttons of his trousers. His malformed yet soft lips claimed mine as my hand slid into the fabric. I felt his lips vibrate against my own when my fingers started working within his trousers.

"Oh, Christine," he moaned into my ear as I pleasured him "don't stop."

"Yes," my angel groaned as I obeyed his pleadings.

When he couldn't take it any longer, he removed my hand from within his trousers and lifted me up against the kitchen counter. His hand reached under the skirt of my dress and his hand made its way up my tights.

I moaned as his hand reached my womanhood and felt him smile against my skin as he covered my neck in kisses.

"Erik-" My eyes rolled to the back of my head as he kept pleasuring me. I whimpered as I felt my climax slowly approaching. "take me..."

"Say you want me." He sighed as I grasped his trousers, causing the fabric to drop to his knees.

"Angel, yes…I want you,"

That was all that he needed to hear for he pulled me yet closer to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist the moment we became one and groaned into his ear as he took me. Next thing I knew, Erik gently pressed me up against the wall and I dug my nails into his back as he began to move within me.

My Erik moaned into my ear as he thrust deeper and deeper and I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist to make it easier for him.

"Angel yes-" I whimpered into his shoulder as my pleasure came in waves "I need this…"

When we both had found our finish, my angel placed me back to my feet and we got dressed again. Luckily, we managed to do so before Gustave woke. Oh, I didn't want my son to see Erik and I being intimate.

"You were wonderful, Erik." I smiled, caressing his cheek.

"I had the best teacher one could imagine." He took my hand into his own, placing a kiss to my knuckles.

"She sure was happy to have you as a student." I teased.

"Oh, I can only hope so." He grinned, leaning in to kiss me.

"I am sure she was." I assured him, wrapping my arms round his neck as our lips moved against one another's.

"There is still much I have to learn, you see." He teased as he kissed my neck.

"Is there now?" I giggled.

"Yes, that is why she has told me to practice as often as I possibly can."

"Erik," I reminded as he reached for the buttons of my dress. "we just have-"

"That didn't stop us ten years ago, did it?"

I closed my eyes and sighed lightly as his lips reached my collar bone. Our lips met again when suddenly Gustave came walking in.

"Good morning." he said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, causing Erik to quickly pull away when he heard the boy's voice. But it was too late…

"Ewww," my child disgustedly said. "why do you always have to do this?"

"Good morning, sweetheart." I rose to my feet, heading to his side. "Did you sleep well?"

"Back in Paris, you have never done such disgusting things!" He went on, ignoring my question.

"Who would have guessed that the precious Monsieur le Vicomte doesn't cherish the angel that you are." Came Erik's sarcastic voice.

"Erik!" I gasped, playfully slapping his arm.

"All I am saying is that he was bound to love you the moment he heard you sing."

Oh, I wouldn't have this discussion again, not now. Not in front of my son.

"What's done is done, angel. Leave the past behind." I replied, caressing his cheek.

"Can we have breakfast now? I am starving." My son asked.

"Of course, darling," I smiled. "take a seat and dig in."

"Papa, won't you join us?" Gustave questioned as he sat at the table.

"I am afraid I can't." Erik replied, looking at his pocket watch "There is an awful lot of work waiting for me at my office."

"It is still early, angel. I am sure your work can wait till later so you can have breakfast with us."

"Phantasma is about to close for the winter in just a few weeks and there are a lot of forms to fill in." he explained.

"You are always working! Erik, we hardly see you during the day!" I complained.

"Love, I know and I am sorry" he replied, a sad expression across his half-masked face "but please allow me to take you out for dinner tonight."

"I would love to!"

"Then I will meet you here at about six in the evening and take you to your favourite restaurant." he suggested.

"Oh, angel, that sounds wonderful." I smiled.

With that, my angel placed a kiss to my lips and left for his office.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! I am sorry that it has taken me ages to upload. Hope you're still enjoying this story. Please review! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Erik's POV:**

After making love to my angel, I felt like a whole new person.

During those ten endless years that I had wasted, dreaming Christine might return to me, I avoided leaving my lair unless it was essential. Of course I had a few important appointments to keep with the investors of my park and authorities of Coney Island but I usually chose deserted alleys so no one would notice me.

But now I felt strong enough to walk the streets of Coney like any other. Like any other… Yes, my face was still a monstrosity and yes, people kept staring and talking behind my back but it didn't seem important anymore. For Christine and Gustave were all I needed in life and to know that they were waiting for me at home gave me the strength to endure things I never dreamed I could. My family…oh, how happy they made me!

On the way to my office, I stopped by at Phantasma's riding stable where I instructed the stable boy to get two horses ready by late afternoon. That done I went to my angel's favorite restaurant and told the head waiter to close the restaurant for daily business tonight. Additionally, I instructed him to set a table for two and also adorn the dining hall with candles and red roses. Oh, this day had to be just perfect…

Once in my office, I sat down at my desk and reached into my pocket. From out of there, I produced a small jewelry box, flipped it open and looked down at the ring I had bought for my sweet Christine. This ring was designed to be on my angel's finger, I knew that the moment I saw it. It had a beautiful huge round diamond in the middle and was surrounded by thousands of little sparkling ones. The ring practically had Christine's name engraved on it.

As I thought of her possible respond to my proposal, I grew so nervous that I even caught myself talking to the little box sitting in my shaking palm.

"You have to convince her" I told the piece of jewelry "it has to be perfect…"

"Oh, Erik, it's beautiful." I suddenly heard a voice from behind, causing me to turn and come face to face with the Persian.

"Nadir-" I stammered, the ring still in my hand.

"I feel very flattered, my friend, but I am afraid that this is forbidden in my religion. Besides, I am happily married and have a son."

"I am dying of laughter." I replied in a dry voice.

"And what would Miss Daaé and Gustave say if they knew-"

"Nadir, enough!" I growled angrily "What do you want?"

"Alright, Erik, listen." He began "I have come here because there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?" I questioned.

"It's about the job you offered me." He began.

"Ah yes, Phantasma's head of security…" I teased "Too much responsibility for you, after all?"

"You are too funny," he tried to laugh "no, Erik, listen, I think you made a mistake when filling in my contract of labor."

"A mistake?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," he nodded.

"And just what kind of mistake would that be?"

"Well…I think the amount of money that you filled in as salary is way too high." He explained.

"Too high?" I laughed "Ten years of running my park and no one has ever complained about getting paid too much."

"I just don't think that this amount is appropriate, that is all."

"That is the exact amount of money I would pay any other person working in this position." I lied.

Nadir was right… I was, indeed, paying him more than I had to but I would not admit that to him. It was, after all, my fault that he had lost his beautiful house and entire fortune back in Persia. I knew it was his idea to save my life back then but I felt bad for agreeing to it nonetheless. I had sent him to jail by allowing him to help me for whatever reason he had for this action. I had condemned the only friend I had ever had to go through hell itself…

"And you are sure that this has nothing to do with me saving your life back in Perisa when you were sentenced to death?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"This is ancient history, Nadir, and besides, I have thanked you more than once. Don't you think that is more than enough?"

"Erik, this has nothing to do with that. I just think-" he begun.

"I am warning you, Nadir." I growled, rolling my eyes in annoyance "one more word from you and I shall pay you nothing at all."

He had just turned to leave my office, when he suddenly spoke again.

"Erik, there is something else," he explained, causing me to roll my eyes.

Oh, what was it now?

"As you know, Reza and Gustave are going to Phantasma today again. They love your park and I have agreed on taking them there again this afternoon." he explained.

I looked at him, impatiently raising my eyebrow.

"And I was wondering when you wanted me to bring Gustave back home." He finally went on.

"Well…the thing is, I was planning a surprise for Christine tonight and I would really appreciate it, if…"

"Reza and Gustave are really great friends, as it seems, and I guess they will enjoy a sleepover at my place." He offered, knowing that I hated to ask him for anything.

"Thank you, Nadir."

"You are very welcome, my friend." He grinned "I should be glad to look after Gustave if that means that you and Christine…can spend some time with each other again without being disturbed."

"Well…actually, we already have in the kitchen this morning." I told him, even though I had no idea why.

"No, you haven't…"

"Yes, we have." I smiled.

"In the kitchen?" he questioned, looking at me in disbelief.

"While Gustave was still asleep." I added.

Hell, why did I tell him that?! That was all none of his business…

"Oh, Erik," he jested, shaking his head "what has become of you?"

"And now, dearest friend, I would really appreciate it if you would be so kind to leave. I've got an very important appointment that I would rather not miss."

On the way back home, I became increasingly nervous with every step I took and when I walked in, closing the door behind me, I found her sitting on the couch in the living room, a book in her hand.

"I didn't expect you back this early." She greeted me, looking up from her book when she noticed me.

"I know I said in the evening, but there is something I would like to show you before we head to Phantasma for dinner." I explained.

"A surprise?" she asked, put aside the book in her hand and rose to her feet, walking towards me.

"If you want to call it like that."

"Oh, I love surprises!" she giggled as she reached my side and I felt her lips against my own.

Hearing her words only caused me to get even more nervous. Sure, she said she loved surprises but what if she didn't like the one that I was planning for her?

"Erik, are you alright?" she questioned as she broke away "you are acting rather strange today."

"I am perfectly fine, love." I lied "I am just a bit tired from working all day. Filling in forms isn't as thrilling as it sounds."

"Oh, my poor angel." she worriedly replied, caressing my cheek "Then let's not go out tonight. We might as well stay here and enjoy each other's company snuggled up on the couch."

Being the angel that she was, Christine was even willing to stay at home to make sure I was alright but there was no need to. I was fine after all, was I not? Though, there was no point in telling my angel about my upcoming proposal. I had already arranged everything for tonight and I knew there was no going back now…

"Oh no, angel" I protested, taking her hand into my own "I promised to take you out for dinner tonight and I will do just that."

"Angel, you have constantly been working these past few weeks," she argued worriedly "You need to get some rest or else you will stress yourself too much."

"There is no need to worry about me, for I assure you I am fine."

"Erik, we have all time in the world." she smiled reassuringly.

"Christine, I won't argue with you." I told her "I am fine and I shall take you out for dinner tonight, just as I promised."

In order to prevent her from arguing, I gently claimed her lips with my malformed ones and gave a soft groan as she kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck.

At some point during our kiss, I knew I had to stop or else she was never going to see her surprise. Thinking about it now, perhaps that would have been better…

I opened the huge doors and gestured for her to get in and once were inside, there was an excited smile across my angel's face. The stable boy must have heard us, for he came walking within only a few seconds.

"Your horses are waiting, sir." He told me as he reached us.

"Thank you." I nodded, causing him to turn and walk away but not before looking at Christine in amazement. He seemed to wonder why someone as beautiful as her was willingly spending time with something like me and frankly, I myself had no idea. Luckily, though, he was polite enough to leave without asking just that.

"Erik, he is so beautiful." I heard my angel's voice and raised my eyes only to find her standing next to my black stallion.

"Careful, angel." I warned, walking over to them "He doesn't like strangers."

Though, what I saw when I reached Christine's side astonished me. Christine slowly raised her hand to his nostrils, allowing the animal to get used to her.

I expected the majestic black stallion to balk at Christine's attempt to touch him but he remained perfectly still. It seemed as if even the wildest animal grew gentle at the touch of my angel.

"He reminds me so much of you, angel." She absentmindedly said, caressing the animal's neck.

"Did you just compare me to a horse?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"All I'm saying is that he seems quite terrifying until one gets to know him better." She giggled "just like you."

"What an insult for such a beautiful creature."

"Angel, don't be like that." She turned to face me, reaching up to caress my cheek "you are beautiful in each and every way." And as if to prove that she truly meant every word like she had said them, she rose to her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss to my lips.

I could tell my angel loved horseback riding and to be quite honest, it seemed as if she had never done anything else. She clearly loved riding along the beach. We even did a little horse racing as we galloped along the deserted beach.

By the time we made it home, it was almost time again to leave for dinner at the restaurant. We both went upstairs and changed into clean clothes and then met again at the door, ready to leave.

The restaurant was beautifully decorated with roses and candles and there, in the middle of the room stood a table that set for two people.

"Angel, this is beautiful…" she gasped, looking around as I took her hand into my own and guided her over to our table.

"Only the best for you." I smiled, pulling the chair out for her and sat down opposite her.

"Erik, today has been the best day I have had in ages." She started, taking my hand into her own, smiling beautifully "I used to love horseback riding when I was a child and up until today, I didn't realize how much I have missed it. You always seem to know what makes me happy before I do. Oh angel, accepting your offer was the best decision in my life."

"Then say you will marry me." I blurted out, too quickly for her to understand, for she looked at me in confusion.

Actually, I had planned it differently and yet I knew that it was now or never... Therefore, I took a deep breath before I stood, reaching into my pocket for the little black box. I went down on one knee as flipped the box open, causing my angel to gasp the moment she saw the ring that was sitting in the center, surrounded by black silk.

Her hand flew up to her throat as I held the item that was now sitting on my trembling palm up to her.

Gathering all courage that was within me, I cleared my throat and opened my mouth to finally ask her what I had always wanted to.

"Christine Daaé, will you grant your Angel of Music the greatest honor in the world?" I asked, looking up at her "Will you marry me?"

**Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Christine's POV:**

_Will you marry me?_

My angel…my true love was there, on his knee, asking me for my hand in marriage. In my heart, I wanted to jump into his arms to say _yes! _Oh, how I wanted and yet, I knew I couldn't…

After all, I was still married to Raoul, wasn't I? My marriage to my childhood sweetheart had never been what I had hoped it would be. Yes, I cared deeply for him, but even during our wedding ceremony I knew it wasn't him with whom I wanted to share one love, one lifetime.

It was my angel… it was Erik.

He was the one I loved with all my heart and the only one who could make my soul feel alive and whole. Though, when I was finally ready to follow anywhere he led, my true love had chosen to leave without even a word of goodbye.

Yes, I knew I should have been honest with Raoul all along, but after my soul-mate had left me, staying with him seemed the best thing to do. He seemed save, especially when only a few months later, I found out that I was with child. Yes, I loved him, but my love for him was no more than the love I would have felt for my brother – had I ever had one.

To be truthful, I already knew I didn't love Raoul the way he loved me when I rose to my feet and returned to him. I guess I secretly hoped that perhaps, one day, I would learn to love him the way I loved my angel. Ten years of lying to him day after day had to go by until I finally found the courage to leave him.

The moment I saw my angel again after ten endless years of wishing he would somehow return, I knew what I had to do. And I did just that… I told Raoul the truth about Erik and myself and could only hope he would be able to forgive me one day.

Oh, if only my angel had stayed! My life would have been perfect. Oh, so perfect, but things were different now and as much as wanted, there was no way to turn back time…

"Erik, I…..I can't…." I finally managed to stammer and I could see the hope in his eyes fade away when he heard my sorry excuse of an answer.

He quickly rose to his feet and turned on his heels, storming out of the restaurant without another word.

"Angel, wait…" I begged, trying to grab hold of his arm. "Let me explain!" But there was no use. My angel was already out of the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Quickly, I rushed out of the door and ran after him as fast as I could, desperately trying to chase him.

"Erik!" I called after him, hoping he would stop, but he didn't even seem to hear me.

I knew I had hurt him more than anything in the world. I had torn his heart to pieces and tramped around on it! He didn't even give me the chance to explain! I wanted to die of shame right then and there, for I had once again broken him….my poor angel!

I needed to talk to him, I needed to explain why I did what I had done, but I knew there was no point in talking to him when he was angry. Therefore, I decided to try and talk to him first thing tomorrow.

I had hoped he would return home during the night and I would wake to find him fast asleep beside me, but I was mistaken… For when I woke the following morning, the sheets beside me were untouched.

My angel had not come home! Oh, I knew I had to talk to Erik and I prayed to God that he would be willing to listen to me…

I quickly rose from the bed and rushed over to the bathroom, got ready for the day and then headed downstairs. I had secretly hoped to find Erik fast asleep on the couch in the living room, but when I walked in, I found it deserted.

Knowing I had to pick up Gustave from Nadir's place, I decided to go find my angel first.

I knocked at the door to his office and was relieved to find it unlocked. When he didn't answer, I opened the door and sneaked in, closing the door behind me.

My poor, broken-hearted angel must have plunged himself in his work, trying to forget the pain I had caused him, for when I turned, I found him fast asleep hunched over his work.

I tiptoed over to his desk and gently placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Erik?" I spoke softly.

"Leave me alone!" he groaned in a sleepy voice.

"Erik, please…"

"What do you want, Christine?" He growled as he sat up straight and turned to face me "What?!"

There was so much coldness in his eyes when my gaze met his that I froze right where I stood.

"I have come here to talk to you about what happened last night…" I began nervously.

"There is nothing left to say." He replied coldly.

"Erik, know I have hurt your feelings… please, listen to me…"

"Hurt my feeling?" he shot to his feet at once and approached me. I attempted to back away, but there was no use… Before I could even react, his hand flew up to my neck, grasping my throat.

"Let go off me…" I gasped, placing my hand on his wrist, hoping to loosen his grasp "please…"

"You think you have hurt my feelings?!" he angrily questioned, slamming me against the nearest wall. "You may believe me when I tell you that I have known every single torture known to mankind - even the most horrible ones one could imagine. You haven't hurt my feelings… No, madame, what you have done was worse!"

"I didn't mean to-" I cried

"You didn't mean to!" he growled angrily, grabbing firmer hold of my throat.

"Please..." I gasped as he did so and my eyes met his own, pleading for him to let go of me "you are hurting me…"

"Leave me alone, Christine!" he shouted as he removed his hand from my neck and turned away.

"Angel-"

"I can't bear to see you any longer!"

"Erik, you haven't been home in days…" I started, walking towards him "Gustave misses you and so do I. Please come back home with me."

"No, Christine," he replied, icy-voiced "I can't bear to live under the same roof as you do."

I could only stand there and stare at him in horror. Never had I ever seen him this angry… Not even after I had removed his masked on the first morning I had woken in his lair. Oh, I was sure he would never forgive me for rejecting and hurting him like I did last night.

"Angel-"

"Don't call me that!" he yelled "pack your belongings and go!"

I opened my mouth to speak, but he continued.

"You will leave Coney Island on the very next ship that leaves Coney Island." He told me coldly, ignoring my question. "The next ship to Paris leaves in two hours, which means you have just enough time to go collect your belongings and leave for good."

"Gustave needs you!" I cried "He needs his father!"

"He shall have his father," he assured me "I will be there for him, just like I should have been for the past ten years."

"Erik you can't-"

"Yes, I can! Someone as hideous as myself is capable of anything!" he assured, pointing at his mask.

"Gustave is _my_ son!" I cried "I will not leave without him!"

"Yes, you will!" He told me coldly, his back still turned on me "Go back to Paris, Christine. I am sure your precious vicomte will be more than happy to take you back as his oh-so-happy wife, if you asked nicely!"

"How are you to raise him on your own?" I questioned angrily "Erik, each time you have spent time alone with him has ended in a disaster!"

"He will stay here with me." He insisted "I will not send my son back and force him to live in the keeping of a gambling alcoholic who does not care for him!"

That was enough! His words had angered me more than anything…

"That gambling alcoholic has raised Gustave as his own for the past ten years!" I cried "_He_ has been there for him while _you_ chose to run away!"

Upon hearing my words, he quickly spun round to face me. There was an expression of pure hatred across his face and so much coldness in his eyes as he stared at me.

"Leave me…" he yelled furiously, bringing his hand violently down to the piano "Go!"

**Please review…**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Erik's POV:**

I stood there in my office high above Phantasma staring down at the harbor of Coney Island. Silent tears were falling down my cheeks as I watched the ship depart from the Island, taking my Christine away from me… I had told her to be on the next ship that set out to Europe and I knew that our story was over once and for all!

That was it… The end of our story… A story that could have been so perfect if only I had stayed ten years ago…

My angel was gone and I would never see her again. I knew I wouldn't, for I had sent her away.

Christine was the only person I had ever loved and yet, I had sent her away… I had thrown the only person who had ever loved me out of my life…. Oh, Erik….what have you done?

Yes, I had thrown my angel out of my life and what choice did I have? She had lied to me! Shamelessly lied to me! Each and every day since her arrival here on Coney, she had been lying to me! Time and time again, she had told me she loved me! She had vowed to stay with me over and over again. And I had believed her… stupidly believed her when she vowed she loved me. As if she ever could bring herself to love such a monster as myself!

She had even made sweet passionate and oh so pleasurable love to me! The woman had more than once forced herself to endure the sight of my disgusting body on top of her. How, I couldn't help but wonder, had she managed to repeatedly touch me and even make love to me without vomiting? Had she done so by imagining it was her precious fop whom she was touching and making love to?

And then, when I had finally found the courage to propose to her, she obviously found she couldn't bring herself to continue her lies any longer.

'I can't marry you!" Her words were echoing in my ears, burning on my mind!

'I won't marry the repulsive monster that you truly are!' I knew those were not her exact words, but she might as well have said just that!

**Christine's POV:**

A few days had gone by since Erik had told me to leave. He had literally thrown me out of our home!

Yes, he had told me to leave, but I refused to. Not until he would listen to me and give me the chance to explain why I did what I had done.

My attempt at talking to my angel had failed and ended in him throwing me out of our home!

And therefore, I decided to talk to Nadir, knowing that he was my only hope. Nadir Khan was Erik's oldest, and as I supposed, closest friend, so perhaps he could help me by talking to him. That was what I had hoped at least.

It was only the next day that I went to Nadir's home and knocked at the door. Only seconds later, I found myself standing face to face with the Persian.

"Christine," he greeted me "what brings you to my home?"

"It's Erik…" I started "Nadir, you have to help me."

Hearing that, my angel's friend rolled his eyes.

"Alright,…" he sighed, gesturing for me to get in "What has he done now?"

Once we were both seated on the couch in the living room, I took another deep breath before telling him all that had happened between my angel and I. About his surprise and then, finally, his proposal.

"He refuses to listen to me," I continued after I told him all that had happened

"Christine, I really don't know how I could help you with that."

"Please, promise me to go and talk to him."

He shook his head slightly "I highly doubt that would be of any use."

"Nadir, please…" I begged "you are his best friend. Surely he will listen to you."

At that he chuckled almost ironically.

"That does not mean he will listen to me. You know how stubborn he is."

Of course I knew… Erik was truly the most stubborn person I had ever met and I honestly had little hope that that would change. In fact, I expected it to get even worse.

**Gustave's POV:**

"He refuses to listen to me and has even thrown us out!"

I heard my mother's voice.

I had been taught not to spy on other people's conversations, but something was obviously going wrong between my parents. But they refused to tell me so what choice did I have? Sure, it was none of my business, but I wanted to know.

My papa had told my mother to leave? Why? Didn't he love her anymore? And what was to become of me?

Mister Khan had told my mother to go and try to talk to my papa once again, but knowing how stubborn my parents were, I was almost sure there would be no use in doing so. And suddenly, I had an idea. If they were too stubborn to talk to each other, perhaps there was something I could do?

Deciding that it was worth a try, I turned and left Mister Khan's house, heading towards my papa's office.

The door to his office was open and so, instead of knocking and waiting for his permission, I went in. And there he was, standing at the window and silently staring out into the darkness. His back was turned towards the door, so he couldn't possibly have seen me.

"Papa?"

He noticeably jumped at the sound of my voice and turned to face me at once.

"Gustave…" he stammered, clearly surprised to see me.

My papa's voice was steady, but there were red stains across his flawless cheek.

Had he been crying? Why?

I still had no idea what had happened between my mother and him, but whatever it was, I was sure there was a way to sort things out.

"Why don't you come home?" I asked "You haven't been home in days…"

"Gustave," he started "this is a matter between your mother and me. You won't understand."

'You won't understand!' How was I to understand when no one ever talked to me?! Yes, I was just a child of only ten – almost eleven – years, but I was not dumb. I knew that they loved each other and that it was only their own obstinacy that prevented them from talking to each other.

You could lock the both of them into a room for a few hours and force them to talk to each other and yet, I was almost certain they would just end up ignoring each other. God, it was unbelievable how stubborn they were!

Though, I had to do something…

"Perhaps I won't," I agreed "but what do I know is that I miss you, and so does mama!"

However, that did not seem to convince him, for he only laughed coldly.

"No, she does not" he scoffed, his voice icy "it's that oh so precious vicomte whom she misses."

My mother missed Raoul? Did he even believe a word of what he was saying?

"If it were as you say and she still loved Raoul, then why didn't she leave with him?"

"This is none of your business!" he growled angrily.

"She is still here, isn't she?" I insisted, but that angered him even more.

"You are only a child, what do you know?!"

I knew my papa was right. Their argument was none of my business and neither did I fully understand what that was all about, but I knew that I did not want to choose between my parents. I refused to follow my mother back to Paris and leave my father behind. Neither did I wish to stay here on Coney Island with my papa and watch my mother leave….I loved them both! I couldn't choose and I wouldn't!

"I know that I don't want to be forced to choose with whom I am going to stay!" I cried.

My little yet sudden outburst caused my papa to freeze and he stared at me with an expression that I could not determine… Was he shocked? Was it realization? Did he finally see that he was the one behaving like a child?

"I don't want to choose between mama and you!" I repeated feebly, almost sobbing "I love you both and I need you both! Please don't make me choose…"

**I'm so sorry for the endless delay. Please review… **


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Gustave's POV:**

My mother must have noticed that I had sneaked out unseen, for she was already waiting when we got back to Mister Khan's home.

"And just where have you been, young man?" she questioned, noticeably worried.

"Don't yell at him, Christine." Came my papa's voice from behind me.

He didn't call her 'Angel' like he usually did, but at least he spoke to her.

"He came to my office to yell at me for being the stubborn idiot that I am." He added "I had no idea he didn't tell you what he was up to."

Indeed, I hadn't told her. But even if I had wanted to, I had been taught not to interrupt adult when they were talking. Still now, my mother was upset because I had disobeyed her wish. Knowing that I would be yelled at either way, I decided to do what I had hoped to be the more effective way. And obviously it had worked, for they were talking to each other again, weren't they?

"Go back upstairs and play with Reza." My mother told me "This is nothing for a curious young boy to hear."

"Yes, mother." I nodded and turned on my heels.

I left the room just as I was told and therefore, I had no idea whether my parents were actually talking or just staring at each other.

**Christine's POV:**

"Angel, may I talk to you?"

"There is nothing left to say." He responded coldly.

"Erik, please listen to me…"

"As I've already told you, Madame, I'm done with you."

Oh, could one be any more stubborn?

"I'm not asking you to forgive me. Give me the chance to explain why I did what I have done." I insisted "That is all I ask of you, Erik."

And with that, my angel suddenly turned to look at me, his voice still icy as he spoke to me.

"I'm curious," he questioned, raising a brow "What kind of sorry excuse are you going to tell me now?"

"Angel…" I started, but he interrupted me.

"You better had a good reason for making me believe you loved me!"

My eyes widened in shock and I grew angry as I heard those very words. He thought I lied to him, making him believe I loved him? Oh, how dare he?!

"I did not make you believe I loved you!" I cried "How dare you think I was capable of such a thing?"

His words hurt deep down in my heart and soul.

"I may be hideous, but I'm not an idiot."

"Yes, you are!" I cried, causing him to stare at me "You are the most stubborn idiot I have ever seen!"

Yes, I knew I was trying his temper, for I could see his anger growing in his eyes, but I didn't care. Not in that moment.

"You are walking on thin ice, Madame." He warned, quickly grabbing hold of my throat.

In an instant, my hand flew up to his that was around my neck. My free hand was on his shoulder as if to push him away, but of course, there was no use… Erik was too strong for me to fight him off and we both knew it.

"People have been harmed for much less than this!" he growled.

"Erik, please, you are hurting me…" I gasped.

"You still haven't answered my question." He insisted, completely ignoring my pleas for him to let go off me.

"How am I supposed to explain when you refuse to listen to me?" I gasped.

With that, he removed his hand from around my neck and took a few steps back, gesturing for me to continue. Would he finally listen?

I quickly took his hand, but he pulled away before I even had time to react.

"Should…..should we go for a walk while I explain?" I suggested.

We were still at Nadir's and I didn't wish for Gustave to hear if my angel and I ended up arguing again. Though, that was only the first reason. Secondly, I still had no idea how to begin and wanted to have some more time to think about it.

Much to my surprise, he nodded and with that, we left and were headed towards the beach of Coney Island. Erik didn't say a word as we walked through the crowded streets and past his park, but even so, I knew he wasn't feeling too comfortable. For I noticed his body was tense, his eyes focused on something in the distance. We were walking past a rather large group of people, when I suddenly felt him grabbing my hand, as if for reassurance.

I knew it would take my love a while, but I was convinced that he would learn to trust me again like he once had when he was ready to. All I needed to do was give him the time he needed to learn and trust me again. Perhaps his hand seeking out for mine now was a sign that he still trusted me, if only for a very tiny little bit…?

His hand was trembling and knowing my angel as I did, I could tell that he didn't trust people too easily. Back in his lair beneath the Opera House, it had taken him several weeks to find the courage to take my hand into his own, or even sit next to me on the piano bench. Never for once I didn't question why, for I figured that the reason for his shy behavior was hidden beneath his mask.

Erik was tall and, despite his seemingly strange behavior, still so very graceful and powerful that I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him. He was very gentle and at times I even thought he was afraid that I might break if he touched me. That was when I had yet no idea of what was beneath the white fabric that was covering the right half of his face.

But even when I had found out was he was hiding beneath his mask, it wasn't so much his face that frightened me. Admittedly, there was no use denying that the right side of his face was not quite that handsome, but it was his horrible temper that really scared me off and caused me to be afraid of him…

"Now, will you finally explain or have you dragged me out here for nothing?" he questioned when we had reached the pier at a deserted part of the beach "You know I hate being out in public."

I nodded "But before I do, I would like you to promise me that you won't interrupt me while talking. Please just listen to me."

Erik arched a brow at the word _promise_, but other than that, he remained silent.

Only when we were sitting, at the farthest edge of the pier did I take another deep breath before I began to explain my actions.

"First of all, I want you to know that my heart has always been yours. Even when I was still too afraid to admit it, deep in my heart, I have always known that I loved you and only you. Other than you may think I did not kiss you to free Raoul. The moment I kissed you I had finally found the courage to admit that I was yours, and not Raoul's. And that night that I returned to you, I was finally ready and willing to leave and start a new life with you."

I was careful not to mention a word about the fact that he had left me after our night of passion, for I knew it would do nothing to calm his temper.

"And during those ten years that we were forced to spend separated from each other my love for you has grown to an extend where it hurt to even think of you." I continued "Erik, I love you more than words can say. And guess what, you idiot? My love for you grows stronger and stronger with every day that goes by. Angel, believe me when I say I would absolutely and gladly marry you right here and now, and the only reason why I can't is that I am still married to Raoul."

Erik sat in absolute silence as I spoke, but by the end of my little speech, I noticed a changed expression across his face as he turned to face me. Had he finally understood?

"Oh, Christine…" he whispered, reaching out for my cheek "My Christine…"

First thing tomorrow morning, I would go and seek Raoul out to inform him that I wished for him to end our marriage. Though, I knew that my angel wouldn't be too delighted about that idea and therefore, I simply decided not to mention it yet. Instead, I gave him a soft smile as he gently brushed a strand of hair from my cheek.

"Oh, Angel…" he whispered, leaning close "I've been such a fool…"

"Yes, you were" I agreed "Perhaps you should just learn to listen to me before growing angry."

Erik made it quite obvious that he did not wish to hear that, for instead of replying, his malformed lips gently claimed my own.

When Erik dared to break the kiss, I took his free hand into my own and rested my head against his shoulder and there we sat in silence for a while, simply enjoying each other's company.

"Angel?"

"What is it, love?"

"Did Gustave really yell at you?"

"Yes," he nodded "He said he didn't want to choose between his parents. I have never seen my son so upset before…"

"Our little angel has a horrible temper at times." I giggled "I have always wondered where he got that from."

"I really have no idea what you are talking about…"

I pulled away just enough to see his face and arched a brow as our eyes met.

"Well,… you can't blame me for it, can you?" he smirked "As a matter of fact my mother never loved me."

"Oh, don't start the whole my-mother-never-loved-me thing again." I growled "You have your own family now and you know that I love you, don't you?"

"As I love you..." he whispered as he once again leaned closer and our lips met.

**Please review?**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Erik's POV:**

Christine was right… Oh, what a fool I had been to believe that she had only made me believe that she loved me while her husband was absent. I knew my angel, did I not? How could I believe she was capable of such a thing? Oh, damn me!

"Oh, Christine, I'm so sorry…" I whispered as I broke away from her lips "I should have known-"

"Now, will you keep quiet, you stubborn idiot?" my angel silenced me by pressing her delicate lips once more against my malformed ones.

As our lips moved passionately against one another's I wrapped my arms around my angel and held her close.

Oh, she was right… I was constantly acting like a fool and yet, she loved me… And even though she was now staying with me, I still did not have slightest idea how I deserved an angel such as her… Yes, Christine and Gustave were my reason to live and my guiding light. Oh, what would I do without them? I couldn't tell and quite frankly, I did not wish to find out… Deep in my heart I knew that losing them again would be my certain death.

It was a warm and lovely summer day, most likely one of the last ones of the season and I couldn't tell how many hours we spent just sitting there in each other's embrace.

All my life, I had been avoiding being out in public, for it meant nothing but being stared at. Though, with my angel beside me, I was finally able to feel at least a bit as if I were normal. With her, I felt like anyone else. Even so, I insisted on leaving when the beach started to get crowded...

We were headed back towards Nadir's house when Christine suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to the sea.

Before I knew what she was up to, she had removed her shoes and lifted the skirt of her dress up from her feet. I watched her take to the water and only when the water level had reached her knees, did she stop.

My heart skipped a beat when my angel turned and gave me a breath taking smile.

"Angel, come here..." She giggled, reaching her free hand out for me "This is wonderful."

"I would rather not…"

"Is the infamous Phantom afraid of water?" she teased.

"I can assure you that he is not."

And in fact I wasn't, I only despised disrobing myself in public.

"Then why won't he come here?"

Knowing that my angel wouldn't leave there until I had joined her, I bent down to remove my shoes. Unlike I had expected; it was indeed wonderful to feel the warm and fine sand beneath my bare feet. That done I rolled my trousers up to my knees and slowly went into the sea.

"Oh, Erik, you look like a scared puppy…" she giggled as she watched me.

"Lika a puppy, madame?" I questioned, arching a brow.

"A puppy." She nodded.

"If that isn't an insult for every adorable puppy in the world…"

"When will you finally stop talking so lowly about yourself?"

My angel wrapped her free arm around my neck as I lifted her up in my arms and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Oh, Christine…" I groaned against her lips as she tenderly deepened the kiss.

After that, all happened very quickly and next thing I knew, I was completely surrounded by water. Christine's body was pressed against my own, causing me to lose balance and seconds later I made contact with the bottom of the sea.

Quickly, I pushed myself back to my feet and out of the waters.

"Angel?" I coughed, looking around for her, but she was nowhere to be found. Oh, where was she? What if she was hurt?

"Christine?!"

"I'm here, love." Came her voice from behind.

I sighed in relief and quickly adjusted both mask and wig before turning to face her.

"And even now your mask is all you seem to worry about…" she sighed, slightly shaking her head.

"Oh, that's nonsense!" I snapped.

"It is true, and you know it."

We were both soaking wet to the skin, but even so, my angel still looked so very beautiful.

"Now, I suggest we go home and get changed into clean clothes before we head back to Nadir's to fetch Gustave."

**Christine's POV:**

Once I had taken a bath, I went back to our bedroom and found my angel standing at his wardrobe. He was maskless and only dressed in his trousers as he reached inside for one of his shirts. Without a second thought, I tiptoed over to him and embraced him from behind, placing a gentle kiss to his bare shoulder.

"Angel..." he sighed.

The moment he turned and noticed that I only had a towel wrapped around my body, I could see an undeniable desire in his eyes.

"Oh, Christine, you are so very beautiful." He whispered as he bent down to kiss me.

When his lips claimed mine more urgently, I pushed him down against the bed. Once he was seated, I crawled into his lap and placed a seductive kiss to his neck. My attempt at seducing him seemed to be successful, for he gave a soft groan and tilted his head, silently begging for me to go on. As my lips had reached his collar bone, I gently pushed him back down against the mattress. With that, I bent down and began to cover his scarred chest with kisses.

"Erik..." I groaned against his skin as his hand slowly reached underneath the towel and up my bare thigh. Another groan escaped my lips and my body arched up when I felt his hand slowly stroking the most sensitive part of my body.

Unable to help myself, I closed my eyes and rolled my hips against his hand as he continued his sweet torture. Feeling my climax slowly approaching, I removed his hand from between my legs and reached down for his waistband.

**Erik's POV:**

There was no use denying that the mere sight of having my beautiful Christine atop of me was enough to send me over the edge... Her perfect body was still covered by a towel, but nonetheless, I felt myself growing to an admirable hardness when she grabbed my waistband and began to rock back and forth.

When my trousers became too unbearable to wear, I gently rolled her over and pinned her down beneath me. My hips were pressed against her own as I claimed her lips with a need far too urgent to deny.

"Christine, please..." I begged as her evil little hands work on undoing the buttons of my trousers.

"Still convinced that I don't love you?" she cooed, reaching inside the fabric.

"No..." I groaned when she grabbed me.

Oh, what was this? What sort of evil game was she playing? Was she denying me my own pleasure her way of making me suffer for suspecting her to be lying to me?

My malformed lips met hers once more and I pushed my hip desperately against her hand when all of a sudden a knock at the door occurred.

Simply deciding to ignore the awful noise, I bent down to place a kiss against her neck.

"Erik, the door..." she insisted, placing her hands on my shoulders as if to push me away.

"Forget the door." I whispered against her curls.

Though, when another more urgent knocking occurred, I rolled my eyes and rose from the bed, buttoning my trousers back up.

"I do indeed hope that it is important" I growled as I pulled the front door open and came face to face with a little boy.

His black hair and huge brown eyes were enough to know where I knew this child from, for he was no doubt his father's child. First his father and now the little Persian seemed to enjoy bothering me... Oh, great! Where was his father anyway?

"Mister Y, you need to come..." he cried.

"Reza?" I questioned, noticing that the child had tears running down his cheeks.

"Please, you need to come... quickly!"

"Slowly, child..." I tried to calm him, but there was no use.

"It's Gustave..." he cried.

"What about him?" I questioned "Reza, what's wrong?"

"He….he's had an accident." He cried.

My boy had had an accident? No!

"Take me to him." I begged, grabbing his hand "Please…"

**Please review… By the way, thank you so much for all your awesome reviews! **


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Erik's POV:**

Gustave had had an accident… My perfect little boy was probably hurt and who was to blame for it? Nadir! That asinine Persian dolt wasn't even able to look after my son for just a few hours! Oh, may god have mercy on him when I got ahold of his neck!

I told Reza to give us a few seconds and without another word, I hurried back to my angel and told her to get dressed quickly.

"Erik, what's wrong?"

"Gustave..." I stammered "he's had an accident…"

"Oh, my poor baby!" my angel cried "Erik, what happened?"

"I don't know…" I muttered "Reza is waiting for us downstairs… He'll take us to him..."

Within seconds, we were dressed and went downstairs to meet Reza. Soon we were headed towards my office and as we ran through the streets of Coney Island, I silently cursed the day I had decided to purchase a house that was so far away from my park!

Upon arrival in my office, my heart stopped within my chest… For there, right next to the piano, stood Raoul, holding Gustave in his grasp. My poor son had tears falling down his cheeks and I noticed in horror that there was a gun pointed at his head. No!

Oh, that blasted fop! He had lost the bet the moment Christine took to the stage of my concert hall! How dare he come back! How dare he threaten my child?!

"Gustave!" Christine cried.

"And here are the worried parents." Came Raoul's voice. "I knew it would work."

"Raoul, please…let go off my baby!" my angel begged.

But instead of releasing my boy, that blasted idiot pulled him even closer into his grasp.

"Lotte, do you honestly think I'd hurt the child that I have raised as my own for ten years?" he laughed "I only needed him to lure the two of you over here."

That said, the drunken fool let go off my boy and I watched in relief as the boy ran into Christine's arms.

I told Christine to bring Gustave back home when Raoul addressed me again and as I turned to face him, I found that the gun was now aimed at me.

"And now that mother and son are happily reunited, it is time to get you out of the way."

"Weren't you supposed to leave and never return?" I hissed.

"You did not honestly think I'd leave just because of that silly bet of yours, did you?"

"A bet?" Christine questioned, arching a brow.

Oh, damn….

**Christine's POV:**

"A bet?" I questioned, arching a brow.

"Oh, he has not told you, then?"

"Erik?" I insisted "What is he talking about?"

But Erik still wouldn't reply…

"Just the day before your performance, he found me at the bar and told me the truth about your night so long ago and about Gustave being his. When I wouldn't believe it, he suggested making a bet."

Erik stood perfectly still as Raoul spoke and I could have sworn he went even paler.

"He said that if you refused to sing, we were free to leave. However, if you sang, I was to leave alone."

"No, you lie!" I cried "Please tell me you are!"

But my husband only shook his head.

"Erik, is it true what he's just said?"

At that, my angel simply nodded, causing me to slap him across his flawless cheek.

Oh, how dare he?!

He knew I'd sing! I had promised him all along, hadn't I?! But still, instead of trusting me for once, he had decided to turn things to his advantage.

"Every word you said….the house, your proposal… Tell me, Erik, did you mean any of it or was it nothing more than a strategy to win your bet?"

"Angel-" Erik protested, caressing his cheek.

"Don't call me that!" I cried.

When I turned back to look at my husband, I became aware of that complacent smile that was across his face.

Oh, I was so angry! Angry and disappointed! Not only by Erik, but also by Raoul! Yes, maybe it was Erik's idea, but it was my husband's very own decision to agree on it, wasn't it?

"Oh, don't you smile like this!" I cried, approaching him "You are just as bad as him!"

"It wasn't my idea." He simply told me.

"Perhaps it wasn't, but he didn't need to force you to agree on it either, did he?"

Raoul was about to say something, but I interrupted him.

"I'm so sick and tired of you and your constant games!" I cried, "Even back at the Opera, there has been a constant competition between the both of you…But has anyone of you ever even considered asking me?"

"Actually, I-"

"May I remind you that threatening to kill your potential rival is still considered blackmailing?"

That said, I turned and stormed out of Erik's office, unable to endure hearing just another lie! Hot tears of disappointment were falling down my cheeks as I ran through the deserted street of Coney Island and towards our home.

My Angel had betrayed my trust and taken advantage of Raoul's addiction to drinking and gambling in order to get what he wanted… He told me the years he had spent here on Coney had changed him and I was stupid enough to believe him… As much as I refused to believe what Raoul had said, I knew he was telling the truth. It sounded exactly like what the Phantom would have done…

The time I had spent together with Erik here on Coney was the happiest in my life and yet, in the end, my angel had only done that in order to win that stupid bet!

Oh, what a fool I had been to believe Erik had truly changed…

**Please review…**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Gustave's POV:**

After my mother had left, I watched in horror how Raoul grabbed my papa from behind and slammed him against the wall. Almost as fast as lightning, Mister Y's hand caught hold of Raoul's neck. They were trying to fight each other off and I knew I had to do something to help my papa.

When I finally dared to come out of my hiding place, I saw that my father was now on the floor, his mask off and his sensitive skin gushing blood. Raoul stood above him, pointing a gun at him.

"Nothing can save you now." He told him coldly "Not even your precious angel."

Perhaps my mother couldn't, but there was nothing in the world that would stop me from helping him. I knew I had to do something to prevent Mister Y from certain death and I had to do it quickly! My mind was racing a mile a minute and so was my heart… Oh, I knew I had to do something! But what was I to do? And then I had an idea…

Raoul was drunk and when he was, he was unstable on his feet. That was the only thing that I had learned from him during my childhood, for I had hardly ever seen him sober. Ten years of seeing him drunk and staggering about was finally good for something… For I knew I had a chance now.

The man that I had called father for far too long pulled back the safety of the gun and I knew it was now or never.

"Say your prayers, Phantom!" He shouted, wrapping his finger around the trigger.

As quickly as I possibly could, I ran over to Raoul and pushed him aside with all the strength I could muster. Just as I had hoped, he tripped and fell to the ground when I tackled him. However, Raoul must have pulled the trigger as he lost balance, for there was a horrible gunshot just as we hit the ground…

After pushing Raoul away, I did not pay further attention to him in hopes he would leave and much to my surprise, he did just that.

Quickly, I hurried over to my papa and helped him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worriedly.

"Yes, I am fine." I assured "but we need to get you to the hospital."

"No need for that." He protested "I am fine."

"You are not!" I cried "Papa, your cheek's cut open and even I know that it needs to be stitched up before it becomes inflamed."

My papa probably knew I was right, for he finally nodded and then left his office, heading towards the hospital.

"It is a very deep cut, sir." The doctor told him "I need to stitch it up."

"I can assure you that it's fine." My papa protested.

"Mister Y, the right half of your face is already-"

"Hideous enough?" he snapped.

"Very sensitive." The doctor corrected, calmly "We can't risk an inflammation."

"Gustave, would you wait outside for a bit? I will be with you in a minute and then we'll go-"

"Sir, I think it would be wise if you stayed here for the night." Doctor Cooper interrupted "Just to be sure."

"That's not-"

"We will call for someone to bring your son back home." The man began, but I interrupted him.

"I will stay here!" I cried.

"No, Gustave. Your mother will wonder where you are and become anxious."

"She is angry anyway…" I protested "I would rather stay here with you."

Unexpectedly, my papa gave in and nodded, allowing me to stay. I knew the whole process of having a wound stitched up was painful, but my papa only gave one small groan with pain when he thought I was not paying attention. He tried to stay strong and hide his pain away from me, but I did not fail to notice that his teeth were clenched together until the doctor was finally finished. Papa tried to convince me over and over again to go home, but I refused to. Raoul was still out there and I knew I had to protect my papa from him… I had done it before and I knew I'd do it again.

**Christine's POV:**

I hardly slept that night. Even hours after I had found out about the bet between Erik and Raoul, I was still too upset and angry to sleep. And so, instead of sleeping, I lay awake in bed and stared up at the ceiling, waiting for Erik's return. But he never came, for when I woke the next morning, the bed sheet beside me had remained untouched.

It was still rather early in the morning and I was just about to tiptoe into Gustave's room to see if he was still fast asleep in his bed, when there was a knock at the door.

I wrapped my nightgown tightly around my body and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I head downstairs to answer the door.

Once there, I pulled the door open and came face to face with my husband.

"Leave me alone." I growled.

Raoul quickly stepped into the doorway, making it impossible for me to slam the door right into his face.

"Christine, please, listen to me."

"I've had enough of your silly excuses." I told him "Just tell me one thing, Raoul. Why did you agree to that bet?"

"That is why I came here." My perfectly sober husband began.

"Alright," I finally gave in and gestured for him to follow me into the living room.

"The bet wasn't Erik's idea." Raoul confessed when we were seated "I came up with it."

"Raoul, what?"

"I knew he would do anything to make me leave this Island without you and Gustave. He said you loved him and I knew he was right. You've always loved him and I know you still do. The moment you walked into the bar to tell me about your wish to annul our marriage, I knew I was going to lose you to him once and for all. And so, I thought if I was going to lose both you and Gustave, then your oh-so precious angel could at least pay me appropriately off for it."

At the end of his little speech, I could only sit there and stare at him…

Was he telling the truth?

"But only yesterday you said-"

"I was drunk, Christine." Raoul interrupted me "He is not here now to justify himself, so could easily tell you that it was all his idea, but that's not how it happened." Raoul paused shortly before he went on "I've been such a fool and I am anything but proud of the way I have acted during those ten years. I've tried to ignore it, but I've always known that you have never loved me the way you loved him. Lotte, I am not blind and of course, I did not fail to notice that you've changed ever since we have come here. Christine, I have loved you ever since the moment we first met and I always will. But I know it is not me who you love and I won't force you to continue our marriage any longer."

"Raoul,"

"To cut a long story short, I only came here today to tell you that I'm leaving this Island in about two hours. I am going back to Paris and will arrange everything for our marriage to be annulled. Once the papers are signed, I will send them over to you." He promised.

Was that really happening? Could it be that, for once, Erik was innocent? How I wanted to believe it.

Without another word, Raoul rose to his feet and I followed him to the door.

"Raoul," I called for him when he had reached the doorway "Thank you…"

He said nothing, only turned to face me and nodded.

Ignoring the fact that Erik might return any second, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"You deserve to be happy with someone who loves you as much as you love her." I whispered "Please take care of yourself."

"I will." He nodded, placing a kiss to my cheeks before he turned and left.

He was right… I had always loved my angel and I always would. But Raoul was my childhood sweetheart and had been my husband for ten long years and after all we had been through, it hurt just as much to watch him leave.

**So… GUSTAVE FOR THE WIN! And what's that? No more Raoul, you say? Well…hush now! He might hear you and come back! Anyway… now that we are heading towards the final of the story, I would love to thank you all again for your awesome reviews! Also as I am running out of ideas for "The Broken Soul…" I am now going to focus on "No Turning Back Now" and "A Change Of Fate". Which I hope will develop into a cute, but slightly different story. **


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Christine's POV:**

Raoul had kept his promise, for only about one or two months later, there was an envelope in our post box. The papers required to end our marriage had finally arrived! With a smile, I picked them up and headed back inside the house.

Soon I would be free! Free from Raoul and at last able to make my love for Erik official. I would be officially his! As happy and excited as I might have been, I couldn't deny that there was another confusing feeling growing inside me...

Erik and Gustave were in the music room just down the hall and our home was filled with the most beautiful music. Literally, overwhelmed with emotions, I needed a few moments alone and by myself. Therefore, I went over to the living room, instead of going back to the music room. Though, I knew that my angel would soon notice my absence and come looking for me. And I was right, for only a short time after I had sat down on the couch to read through the papers, I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Angel," Erik spoke softly "Are you alright?"

"I don't know..." I confessed with a sigh, reaching my hand up to meet his.

"Christine, what's wrong?" he insisted, his voice filled with concern.

I looked up at him, silently motioning for him to sit down beside me. Erik gracefully moved and took his seat beside me and only then did he seem to have noticed the papers in my hand.

"What's this?"

"The papers required to annul my marriage to Raoul. He has already signed them." I replied, turning to look at Erik "I just have to sign them and send them back and then I am free."

There was a soft smile pulling at my angel's lips, but his delight was soon replaced by concern.

"Do you regret it?" he carefully questioned.

"No!" I assured, reaching up for his cheek "I regret a few things, but this is not one of them."

"But you still love him…"

"I do still care for him." I nodded "I've grown up with him and of course I was happy to see him again at the opera after so many years. After my father's death, I was lost and alone… I know you were there too, but at that point I still thought you were nothing but an angel sent to me from my father. With Raoul beside me, I was reminded of my childhood and the only short time I was blessed to spend with my father."

At that point, I paused and gently caressed his cheek.

"I mistook friendship for love and was too foolish to admit whom I really loved more than anything in the world."

I wanted to continue my little speech, but Erik silenced me by leaning in and pressing his lips gently against mine.

"Do you need some time to think?" He asked as he broke away, his forehead resting gently against my own.

I nodded in response, causing him to rise to his feet.

"Erik, please…" I whispered, grabbing his arm to stop him.

"Stay here?"

My angel only nodded in agreement and retook his seat beside me.

Still confused, all I wanted was for Erik to hold me. His arms were welcoming and reassuring and exactly what I needed in just that moment.

**Erik's POV:**

In all honesty, I was happy when my angel told me that the documents that were needed to finally end her marriage to Raoul had finally arrived. Once she had signed them and sent them back, she would finally be free from that sorry excuse of a husband. She would be free and soon officially mine…At last!

Happy as I might have been, Christine didn't seem quite as happy and therefore, I decided to keep my feelings hidden…

Why Raoul had suddenly agreed to end their marriage was beyond me, but I knew I had no right in the world to question it.

Instead, I did as she asked and held her close to me, giving her the time she needed. We spent several hours like this, snuggled up into each other's embrace.

At one point, Christine reached up and pressed her hand gently against my chest, causing me to sigh softly.

"Angel?" she asked softly, her head resting against my shoulder.

"What is it, love?"

"May I sing for you again come next season?" she asked "Phantasma has got a beautiful concert hall and it would be a shame not to use it regularly."

"The concert hall is the only thing that is beautiful about my park." I agreed "But it's nothing compared to an actual opera house."

"But, Erik, Phantasma is your dream…" she protested.

"No, it's not." I shook my head "It makes a lot of money and I quite enjoyed watching it develop, but now, after ten years, I am sick and tired of it."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, pulling slightly back to face me.

"I've had enough of this whole light entertainment business." I confessed "I always wanted to create something beautiful…not some kind of amusement park."

Even long before Christine came into my life, music had always been what I most needed in life. I knew that through music, I could give my life a meaning by creating something beautiful. And for a very long time I had hoped that people would perhaps come to accept me if they heard the music that I composed. But of course they didn't and I soon came to realize that such ignorant people did not deserve to hear something this beautiful. Why should I reward them for despising me?!

"Everything you create is utterly beautiful and judging by your constantly crowded park, people seem to think the same."

"Perhaps, but that was never what I wanted." I sighed "When I first came here, I was a nothing but a man who had lost all his hopes and dreams. You were not there beside me and I knew I had lost you for good…Without you, I had lost my reason to live and wanted to escape from this hell I was living, but then I had an idea. Thanks to our dear managers, I was still a rich man and decided to build an opera house in hopes it would perhaps somehow bring you back to me. I had no difficulties in finding investors, but they soon told me that an opera house wasn't what Coney needed and talked me into building an amusement park instead."

I paused shortly and gave a sigh before I continued.

"Perhaps I should finally close it down and turn it into an opera house."

"You can't possibly do that, Erik." Christine protested.

"After ten years of running Phantasma, I can assure you that I do, indeed, have the means to finance that."

"That's not what I am talking about." She insisted "Angel, you are employing more than half of Coney Island's working population. You can't simply close your park and turn it into an opera house. They'd all lose their jobs!"

I knew she was right, I couldn't do it. A freak such as myself couldn't risk to lose his good reputation, not even here on Coney Island. No… There had to be another way!

Perhaps selling Phantasma and leaving this island was the answer I was looking for? But could I do it? Could I bring myself to condemn the only people who had accepted me without questioning what was hidden behind my mask?

Here on Coney, I was a freak amongst freaks and finally able to walk the streets without being stared at… Did I really dare to leave this place behind only to be stared at again?

**Please review? **


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**Christine's POV:**

Later that evening, I brought Gustave to bed and tucked him in. As every night, I read a bedtime story to him and once I was sure that he was fast asleep, I placed a gentle kiss to his forehead and left his room, closing the door behind me.

Despite the late hour, there was still soft music coming from down the hallway and so I went to our music room. Just as I suspected, I found my angel sitting at his piano. He had his back turned on me and was so lost in his music that he did not notice me. I knew music was his secret hideaway, the only way to ever really forget things that were bothering him and find some peace and therefore, I did not wish to disturb him. With a smile pulling at my lips, I leaned against the doorframe and silently watched him play. When the music turned to a melody that I only knew too well, it became obvious what he was working at.

_Don Juan Triumphant!_

Oh, I had known those dark, passionate and seductive notes anywhere!

Listening to his playing, I closed my eyes and allowed his music to take control over me. And exactly like ten years ago, when I had first heard those very notes, there was an urgent desire growing inside. With every note, I grew more and more desperate to feel his gentle hands caressing my body… Unable to resist the growing urge, I went over to him and wrapped my arms around him, pressing a kiss to his neck.

Eyes still closed, he tilted his head, giving me more access to his neck. Once I had reached his collarbone, my lips moved back up again while my hands moved down his chest.

My angel never stopped playing, not even when I began to unbutton his shirt and reached inside.

"Oh, Christine…" he gave a soft moan as my hand reached his stomach, my lips never releasing his neck.

At that point, the music stopped and Erik pulled me carefully onto his lap. His malformed lips found mine and claimed them with a need too urgent to deny. Soon, his hands hand found the ribbons of my nightgown and unlaced them.

Once my nightgown had come undone, he gently pushed it from off my shoulders and tossed it on the floor. My angel's hand reached up to gently move through my curls while his other came to rest on my back. He pressed another lingering kiss to my lips before he moved his malformed lips gently along my jawline.

"Erik," I moaned softly, tilting my head when he had reached my neck, silently begging him to continue.

Eyes closed, my hands found his open shirt and carefully pushed the fabric from off his shoulders. When his lips found mine again, I wrapped my arm around his neck and placed my free hand against his chest.

Next thing I knew, Erik scooped me up into his arms and carried me over to our bedroom where he gently placed me down against the mattress. A second later, he was atop of me and claimed my lips hungrily.

As we kissed, I removed my hand from his chest and reached up to remove his mask. My angel tensed above me when my fingers made contact with his mask and broke the kiss, pulling back just enough to look at me.

He was about to protest, but I silenced him by pressing my finger against his lips.

"Angel, please…" I cooed as our eyes met "I want to see you pure and whole…"

Other than I had expected, he nodded, silently giving me permission. When my fingers made contact with the edge of his mask once more, my angel pressed his eyes closed, his body still tense.

In hopes to show him that his face was beautiful to me, I sat up and gently pressed a kiss to his cheek. My love sighed and visibly relaxed when I continued moving my lips gently along his distorted flesh.

His malformed lips met mine again as he gently pushed me back against the mattress and pinned me down beneath him. Within a second, he bent down and placed a seductive kiss against my neck while his hands moved down along my sides, coming to rest on my waist.

Just as my hands ran gently down his back, Erik brought his hip closer to my own, causing me to feel him against me.

"Erik…" I moaned sweetly upon feeling his growing erection pressed against me through his trousers.

"Christine, please…" he whimpered when my hands found his waistband and began to undo the buttons of his trousers. As soon as the last button had come undone, I pushed the fabric gently off his waist.

The moment that we finally became one, I wrapped my legs around him, in hopes to bring him closer to me.

As we made sweet passionate love, my angel was so very gentle with me that it seemed as if he wanted to make sure to give me the utmost pleasure.

When we both had found our finish, he rolled from off me and collapsed on the bed beside me. For the remainder of the night, we just lay there in each other's embrace, trying to catch our breath.

At one point, I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to his scars before reaching my hand up to draw patterns on his chest.

"Erik?"

"What is it, love?"

"Ask me again." I breathed, looking up at him again.

"Ask you what?" My angel questioned, arching a brow.

"Let's get married as soon as possible." I whispered "I wish to make my love for you official at last."

Without another word, my angel removed his ring from his little finger before he took my hand into his and placed a kiss to my knuckles. That done, he cleared his throat and looked at me again.

"Christine Daaé, my beautiful and utterly perfect angel," he began, gently placing his ring on my finger "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Erik, yes…" I giggled excitedly, entwining my hand with his "Yes, I will marry you!"

In an instant, he pulled me closer to him and claimed my lips with a fiery passion…

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaw! Please review! **


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**Erik's POV:**

A few weeks later, my angel was finally free from that blasted Vicomte. She was finally free to be officially mine!

Knowing that she deserved a romantic proposal, I took her out to a restaurant. After she had already agreed a few nights before, she clearly hadn't expected me to propose to her again. Her hand flew up to her mouth when I went down on a knee in front of her, proposing to her again, and this time, she happily agreed!

Her breathtaking smile grew even brighter when I placed the huge diamond ring on her finger. When I rose to my feet again, Christine gently grabbed my robe and pulled me closer to her. Not caring whether or not we were still at the restaurant and surrounded by people, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed my malformed lips to her soft ones. Oh, never had her lips felt more welcoming and in that moment it was just my angel and I.

And then the day of days finally came! Christine and I were getting married!

Too nervous to sleep, I just lay awake in my bed, staring up at the ceiling in the dark. My mind was racing a mile a minute, imagining every disaster that might possibly occur.

A few hours later, I stood in front of my wardrobe and got dressed in my best attire. My trembling hands were struggling to fasten the buttons of my white shirt when I suddenly heard Gustave's voice coming from behind me. I quickly turned and found him standing in the doorway.

"Papa, why are you so nervous?" he questioned "Mama has already agreed to marry you, hasn't she?"

I was about to reply when there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll go and see who it is." The boy told me and turned on his heels, heading towards the door.

Though, I already knew who it was… There was only one person in the whole world that seemed to enjoy showing up when it was most inappropriate. The only one who could annoy me greatly and get along with it. And I was right, for only a few minutes later, Nadir came walking through the door.

"What is it now?" I growled.

"Oh, look at you, Erik." He grinned "You are such a nervous wreck!"

"What do you want, Persian?"

"Well, as your best man, it is my responsibility to make sure that you make it to church."

"I can assure you that I don't plan on missing my own wedding."

"Yes, but you never know what disasters might occur."

Instead of replying, I simply cast him a deadly glare as I pulled my robe over my shoulders.

"I wonder if the Vicomte was such a bundle of nerves on the morning of his wedding."

"Oh, I bet he was far too busy admiring himself in the mirror all morning."

"That or making bets on whether or not she'd come." Came Gustave's voice from the door.

Dumbfounded, I turned and stared at him for a few moments before Nadir broke the silence.

"Like father, like son." He chuckled.

Ignoring him, I cleared my throat and turned to my son again.

"Regardless of how much I hate and despise that _man_, he is the one who has raised you for the past ten years."

"Maybe, but he's also the man who never loved me and even attempted to kill you more than once." He argued.

"Good point." The Persian muttered, but I ignored him.

I knew Gustave was right, but I refused to spend my wedding day arguing about Raoul!

"Now, we really must be going." The Persian reminded.

Turning back towards the mirror, I adjusted my mask and wig, making sure that they were perfectly in place.

"Erik, hurry up!" Nadir called for me from downstairs, sounding distressed.

"From all people, I had to ask him!" I growled as I turned and headed downstairs.

My heart was racing and pounding wildly within my chest as I stood right in front of the church… My god, was this really happening? How I prayed it wasn't just another dream from which I would wake, holding nothing but the cold night air.

Walking down the aisle, thoughts of possible disasters that might occur were running through my head. Once I had reached the altar, I took a deep breath and turned, keeping my eyes on the huge doors of the church.

"Nervous, are you?" Nadir teased, but I ignored him.

And then I saw her and my heart skipped a beat the moment I set eyes on my Christine standing at the other end of the aisle. My angel was dressed in a stunning white wedding gown. Her beautiful chocolate curls falling loosely over her slender shoulders and there was a simple veil covering her angelic face. Oh, she looked breathtaking!

Unable to turn my eyes away from her, I watched her slowly going down the aisle and noticed that she wasn't wearing just any dress. No… she was wearing the very dress that I had forced her into that night beneath the Opera House in Paris… She had kept it? But why?

Looking at me through her veil, Christine gave me one of her beautiful smiles as she reached the altar and took her place, standing beside me. We looked at each other for another moment before we turned to the priest who then cleared his throat and raised his voice.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Mister Y and Christine Daaé in lawful matrimony, which is an honorable estate that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly."

Knowing that it was now time for our promises of marriage, I turned back to face my angel and took her hands into my own. I took another deep breath and cleared my throat, praying to keep a steady voice.

"My dearest Christine, the moment I first saw you was the moment that I fell in love with you. And now that I stand here more than ten years later, I could say that I love you just as much as I did back then, but this would be a lie. The truth is that my love for you has grown stronger and stronger with every day that went by and it still grows with every second –even as I speak these words. Christine, you are my reason to live, my one true love, but first and foremost, you are my soul mate. My angel. And I promise you today that I will love you now and always. For you and Gustave, I will give all that I have and take what little I deserve. I love you."

At the end of my little speech, she took my hands into her own and squeezed them gently.

"My dearest Erik, when my father died, he promised to send me an angel. He did and through this angel, he also sent me the only person that I couldn't live without. Erik, you were once my teacher, guardian and protector. But over the years and after all we've been through, you've become much more… You are my true love, my soul mate and my best friend. And today I vow to you that my endless and irrevocable love for you shall never die. I'll give all that I have to ensure you get the love that you deserve. I love you."

My heart was pounding so loudly against my chest that I hardly heard anything of what the priest was saying until he addressed me again.

"Mister Y, do-"

"Erik."

The priest only nodded and repeated.

"Erik, do you take Christine to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do…"

"And do you, Christine, take Erik be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do…"

"And so, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife…" he explained, his voice affirming "You may kiss the bride."

My trembling hands reached up to pull back her veil, revealing her beautiful eyes were filled with tears. Tears of joy!

It was just a small wedding and as we were surrounded by our closest friends only, I did not flinch when Christine reached up for my mask and removed it. But even so, I closed my eyes as she did so and it was only when it was off that I opened them again. And what I saw stunned me and held me breathless, for my angel smiled up at me as I leaned in to kiss her, finally sealing our future together.

Oh, that kiss… It was the most passionate kiss that we had ever shared and I would be damned to break it. Instead, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

After all those years and after all that we had been through, my dream had come true… Against all odds, my angel was officially mine. My Christine… My wife!

**Happy ending, everyone! YAY! I really enjoyed writing this story and I thought they deserved a happy end. Anyway… Those of you who read it, I would love to thank you so, so much! The reviews I got were amazing and I am really happy that you enjoyed reading it. Now that this one is done, please go and read my other two phics called "No Turning Back Now" and "A Change Of Fate" (which will be slightly different but nonetheless cute). Thank you again! **


End file.
